My Noble Knight
by dark daimon fate
Summary: AUKagome is married to Kouga and she hates it. Then, she meets a mysterious silver haired knight with a curse. Along with helping him, she discovers her true fate and the meaning of love.DISCONTINUED
1. Married to someone you Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own inu yasha and I never will, I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Hey peeps!! This is my first fanfic so be gentle. Enjoy! ^.^  
  
What it feels like to married to someone you Hate  
  
Kagome rode through the forest, sunlight setting her raven black hair aflame. She wiggled deeper into her light silver cloak. Going for a ride with just a light cloak on didn't help the fact that a frosty wind was blowing into her face.   
  
Her bay mare stopped outside the castle wall, refusing to go any further. Kagome urged with her legs but the horse would not move an inch. Sighing, she turned the mare away and trotted back into the forest. She didn't blame Coella for not wanting to go back into that stone heep.   
  
Kagome was the lady of Caer Danon . Sir Kouga's realm. She'd never wanted to be his a wife and never would have if her parents hadn't forced it. All for rank and money, she thought bitterly.   
  
A shape galloped by, causing Coella to spook. The mare reared and took off into the gloom. Kagome regained her seat and hauled back on the reins. The horse just kept running. Typical pure bred, Kagome sighed and lent forward into the mare's rocking gallop.   
  
Coella finally stopped in a vast clearing. Frost coated the stiff grass and the woods around them seemed eerily quiet. Kagome took this time to catch her breath and stop the nervous shaking of her legs. She hated it when Coella did that. Being such a young horse, the mare would spook at almost anything.   
  
Kagome turned the mare back home at a easy lope. After having such a long run, she needed to be cooled down.  
  
~*~  
  
Kouga paced around inside his room. Next time he would think twice about galloping by Kagome on his big black stallion, especially when she was riding that 3 year old mare. Now that her horse had spooked, he was late for the dinner ball. King Sesshoumaru was going to knight him.   
He sat down by the window and stared onto the court yard below. His gaze lifted to the vast expanse of forest that would very soon become his own realm. His father had been killed in a assassination last year and now the young wolf demon was taking over.   
  
His sharp ears picked up the thud of hooves coming this way and he smiled in relief. Kagome has come back. He got up and strode out of the room. His wife would meet him in the carriage once she was ready.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome unsaddled her horse and brushed her off. She was trying to take as much time as possible so she would make Kouga wait. He deserved it after all. The bastard... He was and had always been. Well, ever since she met him.   
  
She threw a blanket over Coella and left her to her thoughts. Kagome could not avoid going to the ball because Kouga would drag her there just to show his dignity.   
  
" Lady Kagome?" a maid asked her as she walked in. " Sir Kouga is waiting for you at the front gate".   
  
"Tell him I'll be out in a minute"   
  
"Yes milady" she bowed then hurried off.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked down the steps and strode to the waiting carriage. She hesitated outside the door, she could just turn and run. But, t hen again Kouga would catch her and all that energy would be wasted for nothing.   
  
The door immediately closed and the carriage lurched into motion as she stepped in. She fell onto the seat behind her and ended up sprawled on Kouga's lap. His arm came down and patted her on the nose. She righted herself and shuffled away from him, sticking out her tongue.   
  
"No need to be rude love," he cooed.   
  
"You know I don 't like that," Kagome said coldly.   
  
"Oh ya...must have slipped my mind," was his dumb reply.   
  
His arm snaked out and coiled around her waist, drawing her near to him. " Someone's grumpy today. Is it because your little filly spooked when I rode by?"   
  
Kagome turned red in the face. "So you spooked her! Why you-   
  
"Hush dear. Now don't get angry, I was just playing that's all" Kouga said softly   
  
She tried to wriggle away but his hold was to strong for her. Well this is just great! Why does he have to be such a jerk all the time? I could've fallen off and broken my neck when he did that! Well this is what it feels like to be in a forced marriage.   
  
She sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Might as well just get comfortable for the long ride to King Sesshoumaru's castle.   
  
There! Done finally. Hope ya liked the first chappie ^.^ please r&r thanks!! 


	2. Now a Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu yasha and I never have. And I never will!  
  
Yo!!okay I'm back with the next chappie! It only took one review to make my day and start chap two!! Well enjoy!  
  
Now a Knight  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The carriage pulled up behind the others, waiting for its turn to unload the couple inside. The line was so long that it extended half a kilometre back down the road!  
  
Inside the carriage, Kagome was trying to gawk at the huge castle but, Kouga's ranting kept her from it. She tried to ignore him as he started up again of how he had once saved a frog and then to all the heroic stuff (all the stuff that he thought was heroic).   
  
The carriage inched its way to the front steps ever so slowly. It must have been an hour later when the door finally opened and a guard reached out his hand to help Kagome out.   
  
Once she was out, her jaw dropped to the ground. This place was huge! Spires of vertical stone towered above her and walls of every height spanned out around her. The very top of this castle was hidden by wispy clouds and most of it was too vast to see.   
  
Kouga took her arm and looped it around his. " Shall we my dear?" he asked, leading her up the steps. " I suppose", Kagome sighed, letting herself be dragged into the castle. She knew better than to object since, his 'manly' appearance would be corrupted and he would release his wrath on her. Then again, he was actually treating her like she existed so mabey this wouldn't be so bad after all. That, however was not to be the case.  
  
~*~  
  
Once inside, he forgot all about her. His attention was drawn to the crowd of other young lord's who were to be knighted as well. Kouga left Kagome alone and submerged himself in conversation, eyeing her to stay away.   
  
Crest fallen, Kagome wandered through the crowd. Men came and asked her to dance every now and then but she would just wave them off. What was the point ? Kouga would see her, drag her away and sharpen his claws on her. No use in enjoying myself if I'll get beaten after.   
  
"Hey sis wait up!"   
  
Kagome froze at the familiar voice. Oh no. She quickly turned in the other direction and raced through the crowd. " Excuse me, pardon me", she said hastily. " Hey wait up Kagome!" What's the use? I can't keep avoiding them forever. She stopped and turned to the beaming face behind her." Hi Souta", she said blankly.   
  
" Hey Kagome! Where's Kouga?"   
  
"Oh, he's somewhere around here, try the crowd of men over there", she said pointing across the hall. Souta hugged her then sprinted over to Kouga, who ignored the kid. Souta ,however thought it was fascinating to be in the jerk's presence and stayed glued to the wolf demon's side.   
  
A hand tapped her from behind. Kagome spun around to see the beaming face of her mother. Shit. "Hi dear." Mrs. Higurashi said, pulling Kagome into her arms. "Er...hi mom" she mumbled.   
  
"Soooo...how have things been going with Kouga?"   
  
"Fine". Kagome took on her blank look, felling quite like a robot.   
  
" I hear he's to be knighted tonight."   
  
"Oh yes, since his father was assonated, someone needs to rule over Caer Danon".   
  
" True. I have a table in the dining room , lets go talk in there so we can hear ourselves", Mrs. Higurashi took Kagome's hand and pulled her into a quieter room. She sat down in a deep chair with a sigh, here we go.   
  
Mrs. Higurashi droned on about the latest clothes and dresses. She kept asking Kagome about her relationship with Kouga and how things where going at his castle. Kagome just answered in her dull voice, sounding every bit the spoilt brat she was supposed to be. She couldn't wait until the knighting ceremony to take place.   
  
  
  
~*~   
  
Kouga fidgeted with his armour. It was almost his turn to be knighted. He hadn't really payed attention to any of the other men who were getting the same treatment, or the ones who where doing the knighting. To his knowledge, King Sesshoumaru was doing the knighting.   
  
"KOUGA SON OF LORD NARAKU, COME STAND BEFORE YOUR KING!",a voice thundered into his dim-witted thoughts. He obediently stepped forward, perspiration beading his forehead.. He knelt before the mighty demon, bowing his head in respect.   
  
" Do you, Kouga pledge to be truthful to the old code, to perform deeds beyond explanation, to die for your loved ones, to fight in battle with all of your will?" the king boomed.   
  
" Yes your majesty", Kouga answered, bringing his right hand to rest over his heart.   
  
" Then I shall knight thee under the name of Lord Kouga of Caer Danon". The blade of his mighty sword, Tensaiga, rested on his shoulder . The powerful waves of life drifted from the blade into his shoulder, filling him with a new strength. The sword lifted and Kouga stood, bowing his head at Sesshoumaru and then striding back into his place in line, a new airiness in his gait.   
  
  
Kagome groaned as she took her place at his side, linking her arm in his. Now he would strut around and bark out orders, bossing everyone around just to please himself with the new title he had gained. She, however, would be out riding Coella or some other horse that Kouga didn't bother paying attention to. He'll also be prancing around on his big black stallion, clad in full battle armour, showing of his new possession. What a bastard, she thought bitterly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
okay, done this chapter. I just had to make naraku Kouga's father. Kouga fans, don't hate me.   
If ya wanna know, kagome meets inu yasha in this next chap.Well....hope ya enjoyed it(I think) keep the reviews comin!!^-^ 


	3. Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha. I swear.   
  
Yo!!! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was bust doing my other fic.(you should read it).   
Anywayz, here's chap three!!  
  
Changing  
  
Kagome looked about her cautiously, making sure no one would see her. She rose from her chair, grabbing her cloak and slipped away from the boasting Kouga. He was to busy to notice her scent was suddenly absent. She moved quietly between dancing couples, past handsome demons and drunk men. She slipped out go the crowd. Her desire to get away led her to a back door that led to the castle gardens. She slipped on her cloak then stepped out into the frosty air.   
  
The icy wind bit at her face relentlessly, but she refused to retreat to the warmth of the castle. Her shoes crunched the frozen grass, leaving frosty footprints behind her. Ominous clouds billowed overhead, looking dark and foreboding. They looked swollen with winter snow, but held it. Kagome sighed, a cloud of frozen air swirling around her. This wasn't really my idea of a getaway.   
  
She walked through a flower bed, marvelling at how beautiful a garden could be during winter. Frozen roses stood stiff and some with pedals hanging off the stems. It was like a spring scene had been frozen in time. A winter wonderland, she thought peacefully.   
  
Kagome suddenly felt a presence beside her and went ridged. She turned her head slowly and laid eyes on a cloaked figure. Two locks of silver hair hung out of his drawn up hood. His cloak rippled around his feet, revealing a blood red tunic and matching leggings. " K-King Sesshoumaru?", she asked shakily.   
  
He turned his hooded face towards her, amber eyes peering at her from the darkness. " Nope, not me", he answered without emotion.   
  
" Who are you and why did you frighten me like that?"   
  
" First of all, I'm tall and mysterious, you can't see my face and I didn't make a sound. That's why I frightened you. Second of all, I'm Lord Inu Yasha of the western realm".   
  
Kagome gasped in surprise. " Of the western realm? Your like a king right? Except your just below that rank. Your like an earl or something."   
" Well kind of. I'm half-brother to the king so I rightfully have high authority and ranking. I'm the duke of the western realm(kinda like a premier)."   
  
" Oh, I never knew king Sesshoumaru had a brother! Oh and by the way, I'm Lady -   
  
" Kagome, wife of that bastard Kouga I know", he interrupted sourly.   
  
" How did you know that? You and Kouga aren't friends are you?".   
  
He turned at her and spat " HELL NO!!!!!".   
  
Kagome shrank back from him. " I'm sorry milord. I didn't mean to- Well that's a relief".   
  
He blinked in confusion.   
  
" Your not the only one who hates him. He's just a plain jerk. He's rude, thinks to highly of himself, cares only for himself and-   
  
" Okay I get the point".   
  
A concerned look crossed her face. " Did he do something to you? I hate him really and he shouldn't go around hurting others. What did he do to make you so sour towards him?. Not that I like him or anything".   
  
Inu Yasha remained quiet for a few moments and regarded her with something like admiration. Then his expression changed completely. " Don't poke your nose in where it doesn't belong girl! I don't go around sharing my life stories and I would like to keep them to myself. Just stay out of it", he spat.   
  
Kagome backed away from him, her body trembling at his sudden mood swing. " I'm sorry Lord Inu Yasha, I shouldn't have asked, please forgive me".   
  
He straightened, turning his face away. " Sorry, I didn't mean to bark at you like that". He paused for a moment and turned to her , a look of longing in his golden eyes. In a softer tone he asked, " What did Kouga do to you?".   
  
Kagome was taken back by his question. She looked at him questioningly but answered respectfully. " I was forced to marry him when I was fourteen and he well, abused me".   
  
Inu Yasha took on a wrathful look. " I won't push you further but he had no right!!. I wish I could just kick his sorry little ass!".   
  
" Yes, so do I".   
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha talked together for quite a while. They cursed Kouga and everything about him. Soon though she had to go inside. He walked her to the door but no further, bidding her goodnight and a safe ride home. On the way back to Caer Danon, Kagome thought of the young lord, comforted in the fact that she had at least one person who shared her dislikes. Why can't Kouga be like him?  
  
Done the third chap!!!! I hope you ppl are happy like me !!!!! Enjoy and Ja ne till the next chap!!!((Sorry these chaps are short, I'll try to make them longer)) 


	4. Getaway

Disclaimer: sigh don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will  
  
Back!!!! Don't you just luv an author who updates so often?? Well, I do..O.o Anywayz, here's the next chap!  
  
Getaway   
  
Kagome stirred from her deep slumber, mumbling something like, ' no you can't....bubo come back......I need my bunny slippers....um....'. She stirred again and sat up, sleep blurring her vision. A shape lay beside her, scary yes, creepy hell yeah! She started and moved away from him. " Kouga, don't scare me like that".   
  
He blinked and sat up, staring at her in a very freaky way. " You're beautiful Kagome", he whispered shuffling closer until his face was inches away from hers. " You don't mind if I-   
His lips locked around hers( don't worry folks, kouga will pay for that crime). Kagome tensed and tried to pull away but his arm kept her from doing so.   
  
Damn it! He's such a lech! What the hell! His hands started wandering, irritating her to boiling point. She pulled her face away and glared at him. " What the hell are you doing!"   
  
" Enjoying my wife that's what", he replied with a sneer.(ewwwwww)   
  
Much to Kagome's disgust, he lent forward again and kissed her lightly. Then he jumped up and strode to the door, turning back and smiling creepily at her. " You should learn to enjoy it girl". Then he was gone.   
  
Kagome shuddered at the thought. Why would I ever enjoy doing that with him? She climbed out of bed and made her way to her wardrobe. She slipped on a dress with a split so she wouldn't have to ride sidesaddle and grabbed a cordial full of clear liquid and a towel. I'll just get away from him for the day.   
  
The brisk mourning air chilled her as she stepped out the back door. Her hands full of provisions to last her the day. She stepped into the stable and the scene that greeted her was most delightful. Countless people leading out their horses, bows and slings hanging at their sides. Oh joy! Kouga's going on a hunt and that means he won't be back for the day! Kagome slipped into an empty stall and waited for the clop of the horse's feet to disappear.   
  
Kagome opened the door of the only remaining horse. Ionn, a very tall bay paint. She rubbed his velvety nose, wandering why no one ever rode such a smart animal. He was calm on the trails and quick in battle, moving to the riders advantage without the slightest signal. He was very well trained, so good that you could ride him naked( in other words, you could ride him without a saddle and bridle).But , summer was best for that. Kagome hefted the saddle onto his back and did up the girth. She put her provisions in the saddle bags then slipped his bridle on. She cinched the girth up a little tighter then led him out.   
  
The wind bit at her face as Ionn jogged down a trail. But, today, the winter weather didn't seem so cold. Her face was plastered with a rosy grin. Kouga's gone, Kouga's gone, Kouga's gone! That was all she could think about, no annoying jerk for the rest of the day.   
  
Kagome smelt simmering sulfer and slowed Ionn down to a walk. Before them steamed the hot springs. Steam rose of the rippling water. Turning the air around them humid and tropical. Blossoming trees and weeping willows dotted the perimeter, adding to the colourful flowers and tall grasses surrounding their trunks. Kagome marvelled at the beauty of this place. Summer never ended here, making this seem like a magical place. She called it Suiloerna , meaning never ending in the ancient language.   
  
Sweltering under her heavy cloak, Kagome dismounted and stripped Ionn of his tack, so he could roam around comfortably. She then peeled off her clothes and slipped into the warm water. It felt so good! A warm bath was rare back at the castle since it took hours to melt snow and heat the water. But, Kagome bathed regularly here, unlike others who only did so every few years. In the summer, the heating mellowed down until the water was cold. Refreshing in the heat. It was as if this spring had a mind of its own, changing according to the seasons. She absolutely loved it. And the fact that Kouga was afraid of steam so he never came near here. Sucker. Actually, come to think of it, no one but me ever comes here. They all think its possessed. At least I have some happiness.   
  
She sunk into the soothing water, sighing in contentedly. She became drowsy and found herself thinking about Inu Yasha. He was such a gentlemen, unlike Kouga who thought she was all his. That is where he's totally wrong, Kagome stated. He's such a jerk, thinking he can just close the door and have some fun! I don't work that way. She grunted at what had happened previously and reminded herself to slap him as a ' I love you to' present. That's what he deserved.   
  
She whistled to Ionn who trotted over to her side. " Would you mind getting me that bottle from one of the saddle bags?", Kagome asked him sweetly. The gelding nodded and swung his body around to rummage through the saddle bags. He eventually found the bottle she was seeking and dropped it near the waters edge, just within her grasp. " Thanks a million". Ionn nodded then went back to grazing on the lush grass.( what a wonderful horse!!!)   
  
Kagome poured some of the bottles contents on her hair and scrubbed softly. She untangled every not until her hair was smooth as silk. She then rinsed her hair and brushed it out with her fingers.   
  
Refreshed, Kagome climbed out of the spring and dried in the warm air. She then redressed and saddled Ionn. Now for some fun, she thought as she mounted. She did up her cloak nice and tight then rode into the cold.  
  
Done!!!! I did this chap because I got at least 5 reviews in a day! Ekkk....Inu yasha's on...gotta fly Ja ne!!!! sits infront of t.v and starts singing along to the beginning theme ' I want to change the world.....' 


	5. Gentlemen can be Jerks

Disclaimer: If I owned inuyasha do you think I would be writing this?!  
  
Back!!! Lol....and no shrimple13...kagome can't communicate with animals. That horse is just really smart. That was a cute review!! Anywho...since you peeps just plea for the next chap...here it is!!!  
  
Gentlemen can be Jerks  
  
Kagome gripped her reins tighter as the freezing air suddenly enveloped her. She turned in the saddle and looked longingly at the simmering springs. But, I'll be back soon or whenever I can get away. Farewell Suiloerna. She nudged Ionn into a trot, a bitting wind starting to freeze her cheeks. The gelding however took no notice of the cold and pranced on, ears pricked at some unknown sound.   
  
Today I'm thinking of riding out of Kouga's realm, into the free realm. I'm sure I can have some peace there. Ionn anticipated this and quickened his pace, wanting to get to her destination faster. Kagome accepted and let him merge into a smooth rocking canter, her body starting to warm.   
  
For a long time they raced through the silent forest without any delay. Ionn's strides never faltered and his long legs swept over the groung effortlessly. Although, his attention seemed elsewhere, ears swivelling in ever direction. His head turned to the right and he missed a stride, catching it almost immediately. Then he slowed to a jog, nostrils flaring in alarm. He then stopped altogether and turned this way and that, trying to figure out where that strange scent was coming from. Something's wrong, but what? I just have to wait, ready for him to bolt, he'll know what to do. I got to trust him. She sat relaxed in the saddle, just so if he bolted, she wouldn't fall off.   
  
He didn't bolt though, instead, Ionn continued walking. He picked his way carefully through the frozen trees and bushes, leaving large oval shaped hoof prints in the frost. He walked carefully for a few minutes then stopped and looked around. His head lifted as he sniffed the air, upper lip curling backward. A welcoming neigh escaped his lips and echoed into the canopy.   
  
Kagome sat rigged in the saddle, her heart thumping against her ribs. A clarion neigh answered, loud and challenging. Ionn pranced forward, neck arched and tail held high in the manner of a stallion. She sat up and drew her reins in, so his head would stay drawn in. She would have maximum control this way.   
  
He pranced into a large meadow, icy with frost. In the centre of the meadow was a horse and rider. She squinted at them, trying to see who it was. Her heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha was sitting astride a handsome dappled gray stallion, who was prancing and arching his neck as well. He stared back at her, grinning under his silver bangs.   
  
" That was quite an entrance you made there. You always do that?"   
  
" No but this horse does. He still thinks he's a stallion, announcing when he arrives".   
  
" I see. What are ya doin' all the way out here?"   
  
" Escaping from Kouga. He's been a real jerk ever since he was knighted".   
  
" Figures. He always been the one to boast".   
  
Kagome looked across at him, a look of confusion on her face. " Something happened between you two didn't it?"   
  
" Something happened between you two", he answered blankly.  
  
A blush spread across her face and she turned away. " Why else would I dislike him? And anyway, why do you know so much about his personality. Most never really notice him for the jerk he is".   
  
Inuyasha turned to her then averted his gaze to across the field. " Oh look at that eagle isn't it pretty?"   
  
" Your avoiding the question".   
  
" Oh look, it has a rabbit in it's talons".   
  
" Answer the question", Kagome said firmly, starting to get irritated.  
  
He stopped babbling and locked his gaze ahead of them.. He took on a grumpy look and turned to her. " Why do you care. For all I know you could be lying and you secretively love Kouga".   
  
That was when his gentleman appearance shattered. " Me? Love him? Have you lost it. Who the hell do you take me for! I would never love him, even if my life depended on it!".   
  
" What if I threaten you with my claws? Then what will you do?" He eyes sparkled with anticipation, testing her.   
  
" Well use your head dumb ass! I would scream for help and thrash around, trying to free myself".   
  
His head turned slowly away and they rode in silence for a while. Then, out of the blue he asked, "So, what did Kouga do to you to make you hate him?"   
  
Kagome nearly fell off her horse. " What the hell! You refuse to answer me and then you ask me the same question! I'll only answer if you answer first". She looked him square in the eyes, trying to glare the answer out of him.   
  
" Oh look! I think I can see the same eagle! Oh wow. Isn't it beautiful?" he exclaimed stupidly.  
  
Kagome twitched. What a bastard . I thought that he was a gentleman, but no . He just had to screw everything up! " Stop trying to change the subject!"   
  
" Its so pretty! Look at those black feathers gleam! And those white! Oh that eagle is to die for!"   
  
"INUYASHA!!"   
  
He looked down at her as if he noticed her for the first time. He gazed at her in the lamest expression yet. " What. Is it something I did?"   
  
" ANSWER THE FRICKIN QUESTIONS NUMB SKULL!!" Kagome shrieked.   
  
His face suddenly darkened and his eyes flashed a red colour for a fraction of a second. In a voice crackling like thunder he boomed, " You forget your place girl".  
  
" I know my place very well thank you. You may be lord of the western realm but that doesn't mean I'm gonna treasure your ever word. I'm not a spoilt little brat like some. I actually stand up for myself!" She said defensively.   
  
Again his face darkened and his eyes took on a red pallor for a longer time. " Watch what you say wench, I just might pop".   
  
" Huh. Oh really now. And what will you do? Hiss at me like a cat and stick out your claws at ?"   
  
He chuckled quite disturbingly. Eyes hidden by his silver bangs, Inuyasha answered, " I just might, you never know. Hanyou's can be unpredictable."   
  
The way he said it made Kagome uneasy. " Oh really? Well then I'll just carry a sword with me so I don't get impaled by you at some random moment".   
  
His hair bristled and a low growl escaped his throat. He peered at her from under his bangs and she almost screamed at the blood lust in his crimson eyes. His knuckles started to crack and the horse's balked. With a hiss, his arm shot out and grabbed her by the collar. He pulled her off Ionn and lifted her into the air, setting her down infront of him. In a low and dangerous snarl he whispered into her ear," look bitch I ain't kidding. If you rile me up anymore, I just might use you as a sharpening post so shut the hell up".   
  
Kagome snorted. " Do you think your little-  
  
His hand tightened on her throat, causing her to choke on her words. " Don't be a fool. Shutting your cake hole would be a good idea". His voice crackled like lightening and a single clawed finger ran across her open throat. She gulped, suddenly realizing that he wasn't kidding. She nodded and he let go, letting her slide to the ground. " A wise choice".   
  
dun dn dun...a cliffy!!!! I couldn't have made inu-chan to much of a nice guy since that ain't his nature so here in da fifth chap!!! Hope ya like it!!!! 


	6. The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

Back!!!!! I was doing my other fanfic(( you should read it)) and I was kinda catching up in some lost reading time. Well I'm back!!!!I'm gonna make this chap longer for you pplz cuz I see my uploaded chaps and think gee are these ever short Aw well, the longer the chapter the more greatness! well enjoy!!!   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inu yasha, my life would be a lot easier.   
  
Being at the Wrong Place, at the Wrong Time   
  
Kagome took Ionn's reins and stood, staring after Inuyahsa.' Why did he do that?' She mounted and jogged after him. " Why did you do that?"   
  
" Do what?", he asked, avoiding her gaze.   
  
" You threatened to kill me. why? Is there something bothering you?" She looked at him expectantly.   
  
He sighed. ' I won't tell her. She doesn't need to know. She'll get involved and I don't want anyone else to get hurt'. He turned his amber eyes to hers and started to speak. " Look girl, don't go meddling in my affairs. I don't openly talk about my life to people I've just met so back off".   
  
Kagome was taken back by his statement. " Sorry. I was just wondering if I could help you don't have to bark at me".   
  
" I don't want your sympathy so save it".   
  
" Okay fine then, act like a asshole for all I care".   
  
Kagome spurred Ionn into a canter and sped ahead of Inuyasha, a frown planted on her face. ' Does he have to be such a jerk? All I did was ask if he needed to talk about something. What did I do to deserve that? Pah, what a loser'.   
  
She heard another set of hooves and turned to see Inuyasha cantering up beside her on his stallion. She stuck her tongue out at him and averted her gaze.' A jerk like that doesn't deserve my time'.   
  
" Hey look I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I hardly know you so you do understand". He gave her a apologetic look.   
  
Kagome ignored him.   
  
" Oh pah-leeze? I'm not that much of an asshole. I can be a real gentleman if ya let me".   
  
" Your wasting my life. Jerks like you don't deserve my time".   
  
" A jerk am I? Well then how about I call you bitch from now on? That would suit you just fine."   
  
Kagome fired a glare at him that would kill a cow. " I've tried to be friendly but nooooooo, you had act all stupid and end my hopes of actually having a friend!" She turned her gaze back to the scenery infront of her.   
  
" Keh. What do you know about being alone. You got your 'wolf boy' Kouga by your side. How could you ever be lonely?"   
  
A vein popped on her forehead. " Kouga is no FRIENd OF MINE! He's no friend at all just a nuisance."   
  
He leaned away at the rise of her voice. ' Maybe I'm going to far...' " Oh yeah right. Okay so how about all his servants and squires. Aren't they any company?"   
  
This time he had gone to far. " Why do you care?!? You won't tell me anything thats happened between you and Kouga so why should I share mine?! JUST MIND YOUR BUSINESS!!!" She dug her heels into Ionn's side and spurred him into a gallop.' Jerk. He says I should mind my own business and then asks me about mine! NO self respecting idiot would do that!'   
  
A gray face appeared beside Ionn's and Kagome nearly screamed in frustration. " WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!" Kagome urged the gelding for more speed, wanting to lose the jerkosaurous.   
  
He grinned back at her. " Oh so you wanna race now. Okay then lets go". He whooped to his stallion who immediately leap into 6th gear. Ionn responded instead of Kagome, matching his stride with the dappled war horse beside him.   
  
' I just blew up at him and now he wants to race?? Huh, typical. He's just trying to say sorry without actually saying it. Well he's got another thing coming because this horse has a wholes lot of speed'. Kagome lent forward and absorbed Ionn's movement, becoming one with him. She whispered in his ear, a command to let it all out. He needed no encouragement after that.   
  
Everything seemed to mold into one shape. The world around them faded away as his strides lengthened. He thrust his neck out and pounded for all he was worth. The horse and rider beside them fell away in a silver blur, stretching out to catch them. Kagome whooped triumphantly." EAT OUR DUST LOSER!!"   
  
Kagome pulled Ionn into a jog and waited for Inuyasha to catch up. His stallion looked depressed that he had lost, head low and ears hanging out at the sides.   
  
" WOW. Cadoc's the fastest horse in my stable but that gelding of yours is unbelievable! How old is he?". Inuyasha gazed at the paint gelding in awe.   
  
" I don't really know. He's older than me thats for sure. At least 26".   
  
Inuyasha blinked. " That old. How can he run that fast?! A horse that old shouldn't be able to do that!"   
  
" A well taken care of war horse. Well bred. Gets lots of exercise. Friendly. Since he is such a well trained horse and his temperament is suitable, people treat him with the best of care. And he's kept in shape and healthy."   
  
He studied the gelding and then his own horse, trying to figure out how he could get Cadoc to live that long. He looked back at the gelding to find he was gone." Hey lady! Where ya goin'?"   
  
KAgome stopped Ionn and turned around in her saddle. " Your not the kind of person I would like to spend time with so I'm going to go my separate way. Now if you would excuse me I have a few hours to spend alone". She turned back and clicked to Ionn who moved obediantly into a brisk walk.   
  
" Hey wait girl! I'm lonely and I need some company".   
  
" Then ask you horse because I'm not giving you any".   
  
He rode up beside her and glared. " What do you got against me?"   
  
" Oh well let me think. You're rude. You ask me things that you won't answer. Your ignorant and you just plain tick me off".   
  
His eyes narrowed and a faint smile crept onto his lips. " Well, is Kouga as bad as me or is he only half as bad?"   
  
Another vein popped on her head. She resisted the urge to slap him, keeping the earlier incident in mind. " Well I hate to admit it but your not even close to being Kouga's match in behaviour. He acts like a gentleman but his mask has a crack in it and I can see right through to his snotty personality".' Wow did that ever feel good'.   
  
He chuckled. " Well thats what I like to hear. If you said he was much better behaved then me, I probably would have ripped you in half".   
  
Kagome gasped and sidestepped Ionn away from him. " Cannibal".   
  
" Its called sarcasm. I was just exaggerating".   
  
" From your actions earlier, I won't think lightly about that".   
  
" You have a point". Cadoc moved into a trot. " I can guess you want to get out of your husband's lands am I correct?"   
  
Kagome trotted up beside him." Yes, that is what I'm planning to do".   
  
" Well then come on. I'll take you there."   
  
She looked at him critically, wondering why he was suddenly being nice to her.' I wonder if he has these mood swings regularly?'   
  
The four travelled through the forest in silence. The woods were so quiet at this time of year. But, Inuyasha's dog senses were tingeling. He had a bad feeling. The woods were to quiet. Why couldn't he hear and ravens cawing or the bellow of a moose. He had caught a glimpse of deer running wildly off to his left, tails erect in the signal of danger. Something was wrong.   
  
" Hey um, I thin-   
  
Suddenly and woods around them exploded with noise. The barking of hunting hounds and the pounding of hooves. A deer leapt out infront of them and disappeared in the opposite direction. A hound scrambled after it but stopped as it noticed them. Its nose twitched and then it started to howl.   
  
" Go now!"   
  
Kagome wheeled Ionn and spurred him on with inuyasha right behind her.   
  
The hound ran after them, barking loudly and attracting the pounding hooves in their direction. The noise around them grew louder and snapping twigs reached their ears.   
  
" Dammit! I think Kouga's hunting hounds have found us".   
  
" Ya think?" Inuyasha pumped his legs wildly, asking Cadoc for more speed. Kagome did the same but. the horse's didn't have the energy left to run full out. Cursing loudly, the two prayed that Kouga wouldn't find them.   
  
But, luck wasn't on their side this time. Riders exploded out of the trees and surrounded them. A circle of surging horse's soon surrounded the pair, boxing them in. They pulled the horse's to a stop, not wanting to collide with the other riders.   
  
They looked around at the people, grim faced and serious. There was no way out. A solid wall of horse's had formed around them, extinguishing any hopes of escape.   
  
Out of the crowd strode a tall, coal black stallion. Kouga looked them over from the animal's back and nodded at Inuyasha." Its been a long time Inuyasha", he stated coolly.   
  
" Thats 'LORD' to you asshole".   
  
" My my, quite the foul tongue you have. I hope you haven't rubbed any of that onto my Kagome".   
  
" HA, in your dreams. She has quite the vocabulary".   
  
" How would you know mutt. Its not like you spend enough time with her to know".   
  
" Or so you say".   
  
Kagome flinched when she saw a spark dance in Kouga's blue eyes. " Don't go near my woman mutt face. She doesn't need to be around a slob like you".   
  
" Oh really now. From what she told me, you're a lot worse".   
  
His eyes flickered in Kagome's direction, giving her a warning glare.   
  
" You must spend a lot of time with her to know that. But see there's one thing you don't get. She's taken!"   
  
" Duh. But, she ain't happy with you. You're a snotty little jerk with no respect for her feelings. I thought you would have figured that out by now."   
  
" Well I ain't the one who can't get a girl without picking up the scraps of others".   
  
Inuyasha growled and Kagome frowned. ' I'll keep that insult in mind so I can get back at him later'.   
  
" Better watch what you say Kouga. That could come back to haunt you".   
  
" I don't take advice from half-breeds like you. Your not worth the brain space".   
  
" You'd be lucky if you 'had' a brain", Inuyasha growled back.   
  
Kouga glared daggers at him. " I have plenty more brain then you'll ever have mutt face".   
  
"Yeah. You have a brain but you just don't use it much".   
  
The wolf demon exploded at him. He leapt off his stallion's back and flew at Inuyasha. The half-demon jumped up to meet him and they fell to the ground in a wreathing mass of claws. They pulled apart and stood facing each other, lips curled upwards in menacing snarls.   
  
" Get out of here half-breed, your not worth my time".   
  
Inuyasha glared back and mounted his horse. " You haven't seen the last of me wolf"! With that he wheeled Cadoc around and galloped off in a cloud of frost.   
  
Kouga turned away and mounted his stallion. HIS icy gaze turned to Kagome. " Come Kagome". The way in which he said it sent shivers down her spine. She followed him with her gaze locked on Ionn's neck. ' With the way his voice sounds, I have a feeling that I'm in trouble'.  
  
" Take care fo the horse's Ginta and Hakkaku". Kouga handed the reins to his hench men. He then grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled her into the castle. " You have a lot of explaining to do".   
  
He opened the door to her room and pushed her in, closing the door behind him. He turned towards her, eyes holding no emotion. " Okay Kagome. Tell me why you were at the border of my lands with that mutt".   
  
She glared back at him and answered with just as much venom. " I was trying to get away from you thats what. I was with Inuyasha because I happened to run into him and he proved to be much better company than you could ever be".   
  
" I see". His face portrayed no hurt or anger. " Well then you seem to like him since you tell him about much a jerk I am".   
  
" You are a jerk! I don't see how any woman could ever fall for you! Your so obnoxious and you have no care for my feelings! Of course I would tell him all that since he seems to hate you just as much. Or maybe even more".   
  
His emotionless mask popped and his face darkened dramatically." What have I done to deserve that? I've provided the best for you and all I get is a string of insults. I don't deserve that".   
  
" Your right. You don't deserve anything. Your such a jerk"!   
  
" A jerk am I? I am very high class compared to that mutt face. I'm a very nice guy. Every-"  
  
" I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks about you! They're not smart enough to see through your disguise! Your just a stuck up brat that gets everything he wants!"   
  
" You get the same as well! I give you everything you want!"   
  
" Oh yeah? You never let me stay here when 'you' have to go an important ball. You always say I have to go! You don't care about what I want to do! You just need to bring me so you look all caring and considerate! Well it doesn't work on me! I can see right through you.You force me to go for your benefit, not mine! Since when have you ever asked me about what I want to do? NEVER!"   
  
Kouga was taken back by her temper. But then his own flared up in defence." Well sorry. I didn't mean to make you all popular and known throughout the kingdom!"   
  
" Did I ask for you to do that? NO!!"   
  
" Well then why did you marry me!?"   
  
" I was forced to marry you stupid! Inuyasha's right, you don't have a brain!"   
  
His glare intensified. " Damn you girl! I have a brain! You're the one who hasn't got one!". His hand came out and hit her across the face.   
  
Kagome cried out and fell to the floor, clutching her injured cheek." Why the hell did you do that for?"   
  
" To knock some sense into you". He glared down at her, fire dancing in his eyes.   
  
" If you had any sense at all you'd be able to see your true personality and discover thats your not as nice a guy as you'd hoped".   
  
He snarled and knelt down to her level." You are not to leave the castle grounds. If I find you wandering around in the forest, you'd wish you'd never met me".   
  
Kagome spit into his face. " I already wish I hadn't met you".   
  
He stood up and wiped a hand across his face." Good day Kagome". He spun on his heel and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.   
  
Kagome sat on the floor, her cheek already starting to bruise. ' Damn him. Why can't he just leave ma alone for a few years? I wish I could just disappear. I've got to get out of here.' Tears started to run down her cheeks. ' Mom, what did you do?'   
  
(a/n):: Done!!!!! Boy was that a long chap!!!!! It took forever to write. But hey! The longer the better!!!! So what should I do for the next chap? Tell me in your reviews!!! Thanks a million!!!!! Ja NE!!!! and don't forget to give me feed back in your reviews cuz I need to know!!!! l8tr!  
  
And this fic is in medieval Europe just so ya know. . 


	7. Eavesdropping

Hey! I'm back. Whoa. Was I ever surprised to see how many reviews I got on chapter six alone. The opinions were great! Long too! Anywho, here are my answers to the people who reviewed on chapter six:   
  
To Safriel: Glad you loved the long chapter! I'm so pleased that you keep saying great chap or please continue! It really makes my day!   
  
To Saiyan under cover: Yeah, I really loath Kouga as well. He doesn't deserve Kagome at all. Inu-chan does. Oh well. Can't stop anything about that in the show but, I can in my fic. And I promise you that Kouga will die! I shall also be as cruel as an author can be to her characters! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!   
  
TO Kotori Susayski: Yes sigh poor Kagome. Such a brave girl though.   
  
To Lisa Eam: Thanks for that!! I will continue! Promise! Since I get such wonderful feed back, why shouldn't I?   
  
To AmericanStarryKnight89: Thanks. Your hunch was correct! I do love horses and I do ride them! I'm sorry about Kouga's horse. The thing is though, black suites evil people. I couldn't have put him on a white horse! But, not to worry, this isn't an evil horse and he will belong to Kagome and Inuyasha sometime...I won't tell you when though.   
  
To Moonyasha: Great! You love the fic and you want me to update! Gotcha!!   
  
To hanyou-elf:: Inuyasha won't come storming through the gates just yet but he will in later chapters. What happened between Inuyasha and Kouga  is a secret until I reveal it in a later chapter. Their hate for each other is kinda like the anime and manga except much MUCH deeper. You'll find out more in the chapters to come!!.   
  
To syncron: Thanks.....I know Inuyasha would never run away from Kouga in battle but he's just bottling his rage until the right moment comes. Kinda like a spring being coiled up. In a later chapter Inu will pop and  Kouga will die. I broke a rule yes but, I will make it up to you.   
  
To FieryDemonFox:: I just love it when people say that! It really makes me happy!.   
  
To The Shadows:: Wow you really just like letting it out O.O. Anywho, it doesn't make him look stupid to me? I think avoiding the question suites him. About the grammar....I'm not the best at grammar and spelling I do pretty well on if I re-read my work. I do miss somethings but don't we all. We all make mistakes right? Anywho, one of my friends asked to be my beta-reader and she is now so you can relax about it. She's much better than me and plus I read it over as well so the mistakes should become a very rare species. If you see any just tell me and I'll try harder. I really do try to add lots of detail without going off topic. That's what usually happens but, I will do your bidding. Everything seems well described to me but then again I don't see through your eyes and you have a different perspective. It's okay if your review sounded harsh, I understand. I asked for opinion and I got it! Thanks for pointing these things out to me!.   
  
To Kouga"seagleforever:: So glad that you like my fic. I'm super happy that you chose this fic over your fav types to read! I will update! I usually update within 2-5 days so you won't have to wait long!!   
  
To Ryngrl5:: I treasure that review!!! You really think it's hilarious?? Glad to hear it. I will keep your review with me to my grave because It gives me much inspiration!!!   
  
:: Okay now time for the real story. Thanks pplz for all the reviews! I really appreciated the feedback. Anywho, here's chapter 7!   
  
Eavesdropping   
  
The maid finished cleaning Kagome's wound and dabbed it with a nasty smelling poultice. "That should keep the swelling down."  
  
"Thank-you," Kagome smiled as best she could without grimacing.   
  
"I don't mean to be rude miss but, what did Kouga do to you?"   
  
She looked at the maid's smooth face and smiled again. "He hit me because I had done something that he didn't want me too."   
  
The maid gasped. "Why in the world would he do such a thing? What a fool he is to be messing up your pretty face. He really should be punished for that."   
  
The raven haired girl blushed. "I agree. The next time I have a chance, I'll get him good."   
  
"You go girl."   
  
Kagome smiled at her, chocolate  eyes showing a spark of happiness. "Thanks Ayumi."   
  
"Anytime milady." The wavy haired girl bowed then left the room, taking her medical kit.   
  
Kagome sat down and sighed. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take. Kouga's up to something, I just know it. He didn't have to get so worked up about me talking to another guy.'' Do you really think that's what he got so mad about?'' She frowned. 'That's right. Why would he get so worked up over me just talking with Inuyasha, I don't get it.' Her head swam with all these possibilities.   
  
"First though, he deserves a good punch in the nose."   
  
She quietly opened the door and crept out. Kagome could have sworn a tumble weed blew by her since it was so empty. Distant calls and bangs could be heard on the lower levels of the castle and an occasional scream of fury. The melodic voices of maids drifted into her ears and the impatient whinny of a horse.   
  
Sure that everything was okay, Kagome silently shut the heavy oak door and crept off down the corridor, sticking to the left so she could easily hide in a room if she heard anyone coming.   
  
The loud thong of a bell drifted through the rafters, causing the cool stone wall to vibrate beneath her fingers.   
  
'Good. An hour till tea. I should be able to get my revenge in the time I have.'   
  
Keeping close to the wall, Kagome crept along, listening for any clue as to what might be happening. As she neared a split in the passage, a shout reached her ears." Hakkaku come on you lazy turf! Kouga will be angry if we don't hurry up!"   
  
"Coming! Why do you have to be so pushy! You're an ass you know that!"   
  
"How dare you! You were the one who was doddering!"   
  
The sound of running foot steps reached her ears and Kagome looked frantically around for a door to dash into. The closest one wasn't close enough and she didn't have very much time.   
  
Sucking in her stomach, she pressed herself into a dark corner, hoping that the two demons wouldn't see her.   
  
Two wolf demons scampered down the opposite passage, cursing and striking at each other. They turned right and ran off, not taking any notice to her scent.   
  
She heard another shout and then an urgent call. "Please masters, you must go to Kouga. He is waiting for you in the common room. He is in a most foul mood and you best be behaved or else you might be in for a surprise. Now go!"   
  
The running footsteps faded into the recesses of the castle, followed by scurrying and the swish of a dress. Then everything was quiet.   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Kagome peeked out to see if anyone was in sight. No one. She stepped into the right passage and hurried down it, curious as to what all the commotion was about and smirking at her chance to eavesdrop.   
  
'I couldn't have hoped for a better chance.'   
  
She swished her green dress as she want along, anger simmering at the idiotic wolf demon who was supposed to be her dear husband. She went quickly, eager to hear what Kouga had summoned his hench men for.   
  
"Ginta, Hakkaku! Get in here right now you idiots," an agitated Kouga hissed. His ponytail had fallen out and his silky black hair cascaded down his back. His eyes were weary and he looked ready to kill. The two weaker demons didn't dare disobey him in this state.   
  
"What ails  you master?", they both asked in unison.   
  
"Close the door and sit down," was his tired reply.   
  
Ginta slammed the door and sat down in a high backed chair near Kouga. They both stared expectantly at their Lord, not even thinking about pushing him.   
  
The wolf demon's icy blue eyes turned on them and they shuddered under his hard stare. "Do you two remember Inuyasha?"  
  
"You mean the Lord who rules over the western realm?" Hakkaku asked.   
  
"Yes, that one," Kouga answered, scowling at the thought of the half-demon.   
  
"I don't see what's so bad about him. He seem like a really ni-"  
  
Kouga cut Ginta off with a dangerous snarl. "He's not what you think! I've never liked him. He's a murderer and a cheater. After what he did to my father, I'll never think of him any other way. And that better be the same with you or you'll never see the light of day AGAIN!"  
  
Both demons looked at each other, eyes wide in fright and astonishment. 'Inuyasha isn't all that bad,' they both thought.   
  
"LOOK at me you two!"  
  
They looked into Kouga's now violent blue eyes. "You two know too much about what happened between me and him. You're lucky I haven't murdered you already for your knowledge," the Lord hissed through gritted teeth.   
  
Ginta and Hakkaku gulped and stared down at the floor. "Sorry master," they mumbled.   
  
"I would hope so".   
  
Silence filled the room. Outside the door, a faint mumble could be heard, followed by a gasp then quiet. Kouga didn't seem to hear.   
  
"He's out to get me, I just know it. He's out for revenge. I have to act quickly."   
  
"With your plans milord?" Ginta asked cautiously.   
  
"Yes, I have to act know or he'll surely kill me. I just know that's what he's planning to do and, he's getting all this shit into Kagome's head. If he does anything more my plan won't work at all. She can't leave the manor. Keep her where we can keep an eye on her."   
  
The two wolf demons nodded, each thinking the same thing. 'We have to stop this.'   
  
Outside, Kagome gasped at the anger in Kouga's voice. "You two know too much about what happened between me and him. You're lucky I haven't murdered you already for your knowledge."   
  
Then  only silence could be heard beyond the door. She was eager to hear more about what happened between Kouga and Inuyasha.   
  
She heard a mumble and then a gruff reply then, Kouga spoke up. "He's out to get me, I just know it. He's out for revenge. I have to act quickly."   
  
"With your plans milord?" Ginta asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes," Kouga replied. "I have to act now or else he'll surely kill me. I just know that's what he's planning to do and, he's getting all this shit into Kagome's head, if he does anything more, my plan won't work at all. She can't leave the manor. Keep her where we can keep an eye on her."   
  
She puffed up like a chicken. How dare he say that! Inuyasha isn't getting shit into my head! He's telling me sense.' "Well at least he has the sense to say you're a bastard". She clapped a hand over her mouth to late.   
  
The door flew open, revealing Kouga. Her anger was suddenly replaced with fear. His hair had fallen out of its high ponytail and now lay in a tangled mess down his back. His icy blue eyes held a good amount of simmering anger, some starting to spill when his gaze turned to her.   
  
"WENCH! Were you listening the whole time?" he bellowed.   
  
"Idiot, bastard, jerk!"   
  
His eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Well, you look afraid so why do I even bother."  
  
Kagome frowned, working up the courage to shout at him. "Okay, so what now? I'm part of your plans to get rid of The Almighty Lord Inuyasha? What do I have to do with it?"  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out."  
  
"Oh, so now I can't tune in to what's going on? You know, I don't even see how any other woman could think you're a gentleman, your NOT!"   
  
"Okay, now that you've figured out that appearances can be deceiving, why don't you just buzz off?"   
  
"NO Kouga, I won't back off. Just because you're a demon doesn't mean that you can boss me around. I do have a will of my own and I want to know what this is all about."   
  
A flash of pain showed in his eyes and then it was gone. "You'll know soon enough girl, now leave!".   
  
"I won't leave! I have a right to know!"   
  
He sighed and cracked his knuckles. "Look Kagome, I don't want to make you move by force but if you don't listen to me, I will."   
  
She stood her ground, a firm look on her face. "I want to know Kouga."   
  
" ell you'll have to wait because I'm not IN THE MOOD TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW!" he yelled it out at the end. His hand whipped down and came into contact with her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.   
  
Kagome staggered backward, gasping for air and he came at her again, locking his hands around her throat.   
  
Coughing and pulling at his hands, Kagome fought but, to no avail. He was just too strong for her. 'Jackass, you'll pay for doing this to me,' was all she thought before losing consciousness.   
  
(A/N): Done!!! sorry it took me so long to update. I had so much homework last week and I didn't have time to write. Anywho, hope you guys are happy! I tried my best in pleasing you but, if you're still not satisfied just tell me in your reviews. Ja Ne until next time!! Only three more weeks of school so I'll be writing a lot more in summer vacation. If I can fit it into my work schedule but I will. Anywho, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. A Solo On the Violin

Hey pplz! I accidentally deleted my fic when uploading so I had to re-write it. This and the fact that I've been busy with year-end exams. Anywho.,enjoy chap eight!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this cool computer I got from a six-legged man.......   
  
A Sad Solo  
  
Kagome felt something warm against her face. The steady beat of a heart and the swell of lungs. She moaned and opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.  
  
Ginta had her propped against his chest, wanting to keep her warm and but not move her so much just in case Kouga had hurt her seriously.  
  
" Lady Kagome? Are you alright?", he asked with concern.  
  
She nodded uncertainly, blinking through the intense torch light that flickered near her face.   
  
Her legs felt like water as she pushed herself upright, shaking her head to get rid of the faintness.  
  
Two arms wrapped around her own. " Are you sure your able to walk milady?", Hakkaku asked from her right side.  
  
" Yes, just take me to my room. I'll be fine from there".   
  
The two vassals nodded and walked slowly down the corridor, worry etched into their features.  
  
Kagome locked the door after the two wolf demons left, sighing at being alone. She pulled the thick wool curtains across the windows and secured them, so no demon could peek in ( hint hint). She lit the soft naphtha lamps that lined the stone walls so the room took on a cozy glow.  
  
She pulled on a thick woolen night gown and sat down by her mirror, brushing out her silky ebony locks.  
  
The soft light caught the gleam of a wooden case under her bed. Kagome got up and pulled the case out, letting it rest across her lap.  
  
Flipping up the brass buckles, she opened the lid, revealing a chocolate coloured violin. It shone brightly in the soft light, strings glinting a bleached silver.  
  
Kagome took up the instrument in her arms, cradling it as if it were a child. It vibrated softly as she ran her fingers over the surface, letting the smooth wood bring back countless memories.  
  
Her hands then laid it to rest and went to the bow, feeling the wood to make sure it was supple. white powder fell onto her fingers as she touched the bleached horse hair that went across its length.  
  
Lifting the instrument to rest on her left shoulder, chin resting comfortably on top, Kagome plucked each string, tuning it until the sound was perfect. She then ran the bow across the "D" string, letting a clear, semi-bass note cute the silence.  
  
She played one octave, then went to the next, closing her eyes as the sound drifted through her body. Her hands automatically went down and her arm slowly made its way down the finger board.  
  
Kagome then broke into a song, one filled with sadness and longing. Longing for her lost father.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
" Father!", six year old Kagome sobbed. " Why do you have to go?!".  
  
He locked his gentle gaze on hers, wincing at the sadness in her cries. " Kagome my flower. Don't cry! I'll be back before you know it".  
  
" But father! Your always leaving! Why can't you stay for once?"  
  
" Kagome dear, listen". He bent down and put a finger under her chin, tilting her head up towards his. " I'll be gone until the days grow cold and gloomy. I'll be back when the geese fly into the south, when all the flowers disappear".  
  
She looked into his identical chocolate eyes and nodded sadly. " Do you promise father? That you'll come back when the birds stop singing?".  
  
" Of course I do dear. When I come back, I'll stay until you turn ten. Then I'll take you with me on an adventure to a different country. How does that sound?"  
  
Kagome's eyes lit up with glee. " Really!? That would be great!".  
  
" Good my girl. Now here, I want you to have this". He reached behind him and brought out a polished oak case.  
  
" What is it father?"  
  
" An instrument called the violin. I want you to learn how to play it on your own and when I come back, you can play a tune for me".  
  
" You mean, this is for me? Its all mine? Nobody else's?".  
  
" Yes my flower. Its for you and you alone".  
  
" Oh thank-you father!" Kagome flung her arms around his neck, crying with joy and sadness.  
  
He pried her off of him and stood up, smiling down at her. " You be a good girl and take care of your baby brother".  
  
" Yes father".  
  
He nodded, planting a kiss on her head. He then hugged his wife good bye and kissed little Souta on the forehead. He then mounted his horse and rode away with his expedition party.  
  
Kagome stood outside, watching until she could no longer see them.  
  
" Do you want to stay outside dear?"  
  
She looked up at her mother and nodded. " I want to practise in the stable".  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded. " Kaede will come and get you when tea is ready".  
  
Waving her small hands, Kagome skipped down to the stable, housing the family horses. She slipped into the cool building, inhaling the familiar scents of hay and leather.  
  
She made her way to the back, heading to her pony's stall.  
  
The little mare had her cute black head over the half door, ears pricked in the girl's direction.   
  
" Hi Bess! Look what I got from father!". Kagome let herself in to the mare's stall and let the pony sniff the polished wooden case. " What do you think?"  
  
The mare snorted and nuzzled the girl, woofing a warm breeze into Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome giggled and pushed Bess's head away. She walked to the back of the stall and opened the half door that lead out into a separate paddock." Come on Bess!".  
  
The black pony jogged behind Kagome as she skipped into the paddock, throwing up her head at being able to escape the small confines of the stable.  
  
Kagome sat down in the middle of the enclosure, laying the case on the lush grass.  
  
" Okay Bess, why don't we see what's in here".  
  
She snapped opened the buckles and lifted the lid. A small gasp escaped her lips as her gaze fell upon the chocolate coloured instrument. It was the same shade as her eyes.  
  
Kagome lifted it out and held it up so the mare could sniff the object. The little horse whinnied in approval and lay down beside Kagome, folding her legs underneath her body.  
  
Kagome took out the bow and started to experiment on ways to play the instrument. First she tried it like a guitar. Nope. A cello. Nope. Ah.  
  
She held it parallel to the ground, resting on her left shoulder. Now all she needed to do was figure out how to get the sound out of it.   
  
Hours passed and notes would occasionally float out of the violin. Eventually, Kagome had figured out some finger positions. She played until dusk, getting snorts of approval from the mare.  
  
" Kagome girl. Time to come in for tea".  
  
She looked up into the wrinkled face of Kaede, a very close family maid.   
  
" That sounds wonderful".  
  
" Thanks nanny".  
  
Kagome put the violin and bow back in the case and closed the lid, snapping the buckles shut. She took Kaede's hand and followed her out of the paddock, giving Bess a kiss on the forehead before leaving.  
  
End of Kagome's POV  
  
' I've mastered this instrument and have been waiting to play it for father for over eleven years. He hasn't come back since that day. Oh how I miss him'.  
  
Her tune suddenly went harsh, booming out notes filled with hatred and loathing. ' Kouga! Damn him! What did I do to deserve that. First he hits me and then he knocks me out altogether! what's up with that? All I did was demand to know what was going on. He didn't have to resort to violence!'  
  
She played ruthlessly on the instrument, letting the sound vibrate out and smother the room in a veil of anger.  
  
' He's ruining my life. He was nice at first but after a few months, his appearance changed. He started ignoring me and forcing me to do things. Bossing me around and spending little or no time with me.  
  
Though, I could just run away and never return. No, I have to be smarter than that. He's keeping me in the manor for a reason and I have a feeling its something to do with me. Whatever it is, I don't want to wait around to find out'.  
  
Her tune then changed to one of a thinking mind. ( Ya know, like jeoparody.)  
  
' It'll have to be one during the day. Kouga will expect one at night but I'll outsmart him. I should get Ayumi to help, pack me food. Ginta and Hakkaku seem to be on my side but I can't be sure. I'll just wait around and see'.  
  
A smirk spread across her pretty face, causing her chocolate eyes to light up with new found hope.  
  
The sound radiating from her violin went to that of one who has found the light at the end of the tunnel. It was filled with hope and excitement, also a bit cocky.  
  
Kagome had something to look forward to now.  
  
Outside, Kouga lent casually against the door frame, listening to Kagome play. He loved to hear her play that strange instrument. It sounded to much like how his mother used to play.  
  
He suddenly jumped back when angry notes burst into his ears, causing his to wince. His keen ears took the sound as two gongs clashing beside him.   
  
Images of him and Kagome suddenly flew into his head. Images of him and her fighting, of him hitting her and images of what she wished would happen to him. He shook his head to clear the images away, taken aback by one of him being impaled with a spiky lance.  
  
Standing well away from the door, Kouga listened to her playing.  
  
The tune changed to that of thought and he leaned in, straining for a voice. None came but just the steady tick of the violin.  
  
Then, a cocky, somewhat hopeful sound emitted from the door.  
  
He grumbled and walked away, wanting nothing more than to drop onto his bed and fall into a well deserved sleep.   
  
' She's up to something, I can tell by the sound of her playing. I'll have to stay alert or she just might slip out under my nose'.  
  
" Insolent girl. I can't wait to get rid of you", he growled.  
  
(A/N):: Ohhhhhhhhhh, someone's grumpy. Stupid Kouga. I'm going to torture him as much as possible. The bum.....ahem Hope you pplz liked the chap! I added extra detail! I made it longer too to make up for how long I took! Anywho, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. As always! . 


	9. Narrow Escape

Oy! Mesa back with another chap! Thanks to the people who reviewed on the last chap! I really appreciated it - Anywho, here's chap 9!  
  
Disclaimer: I live on this planet and only a few precious things actually belong to me out of the many things I could own. Inuyasha sadly, is not mine...  
  
Narrow Escape  
  
The day was fresh and clear. The smells of cooking porridge and roasting chestnuts wafted through the manor. Maids sung cheerfully as they worked, mending curtains and dusting rooms.  
  
Outside, the horse's pranced in their paddocks, winter coats thick and shaggy. A fog covered the ground, leaving disfigured and mangled images. The air was frozen and frost covered everything, leaving the manor in a thin blanket of glistening white.  
  
Kagome sighed and drew back the curtain, light pouring in and brightening her gloomy room. Her mood was sour and she was ready to bite any unsuspecting person's head off( As you can guess, all thanks to that stupid, Kouga .)  
  
She pulled on a simple silver dress, wanting to blend in with the day if she decided to escape today. The sleeves went down the her knuckles, rippling out in a mass that went down to her knees. It was smug around her stomach but frilled out at the waist so she had freedom to move any which way .  
  
' Today I hope I can escape from my " dear" husband'.  
  
Kagome glided out of her room, deciding to go the opposite way. ' Kouga just might be in the common room and I wouldn't want to run into him. He'll skin me alive......Nasty thought'.  
  
She shuddered at the image. ' Me...lying on the ground...skinless. He would do it too, the baka'.  
  
The gruff voice of a very angry someone floated to her ears.   
  
" Why me?".  
  
Kagome opened a random door and shot in, locking it after her.   
  
" What are you doing in here milady?"  
  
She spun around to find Yuka, dusting the mantle of the fireplace. " Your not suppose to be in the common room".  
  
" Yuka. Hide me please! Kouga's coming, I don't want him to find me, he'll rip me to shreds!".  
  
" Tell me after what this is all about but okay".  
  
The maid rushed Kagome behind a high backed chair that sat near a window that overlooked the courtyard.   
  
" This is the best place I can offer you now so be quiet and don't move".  
  
Kagome nodded and Yuka rushed back to the mantle piece, just as Kouga crunched through the door.  
  
" Why the hell did you lock this girl?!", he thundered.  
  
" S-sorry m-milord. I locked it so no one would come in. So-so they wouldn't get it all dirty again", Yuka stammered.  
  
" Lame excuse! Now I have to get a new door! I'm surrounded by idiots! Get out girl OUT!".  
  
He chased the frightened maid out of the room, foam starting to show at the corners of his mouth. " Stupid fucking idiot."  
  
" Oh pah-leeze. You're the idiot". Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth a little to late.   
  
Kouga's ears pricked at the familair voice. ' Damn it. I'm so stressed, I can't think right. Now I notice her scent. Stupid girl'.  
  
" Kagome you bitch get out of there". He stormed over to the chair and pulled her out by her hair. " What do you think your doing in here? I told you your not allowed in here!".   
  
She groaned in pain. ' Ouch. Does he know how much this hurts?!' "Lemme go Kouga!".  
  
" Huh. Do you think any self respecting demon would let a brat like you slip from his grasp? I'm not that stupid".  
  
" Your pretty stupid compared to me!".  
  
" Why you little bitch! I outta do you in right here and now".  
  
Kagome clawed at his hand, trying to free her hair from his grasp. ' I can't feel my head anymore'. " Go ahead and kill me, you'll just have to face the wrath of my family. What good would it do you?".  
  
" Kagome dear, you have a lot to learn. I'm a demon remember. I can take on your whole family and not get a scratch. Don't worry though my dove, it'll just be nice and quick, so I can get it over and done with!".  
  
" You sick pee brain! Your own wife! Do you remember how happy you where when my family agreed for me to be married off by some respected wolf demon? You where overjoyed! Now, you smirk at the thought of killing me! How utterly sick! I-I wish I'd never said 'I do'!. Your such a pig".  
  
His smirk broadened across his handsome face. " Oh pah-leeze Kagome. I married you just so I could fit everything together. Your just a tool, for my plans. Once this is all over, you'll be long gone. Drowned in a river or something. All I'll do is laugh as you suffer. Just to get back at all those times you said I die right before your eyes. Well, the jokes on you sweetheart!"  
  
He started to laugh, cackling evilly at the sick humour. " You should see the look on your face! Its priceless!"  
  
His grip on her hair loosened slightly. That was all she needed. " Well jerk, right now, you should be the one screaming!"  
  
Kagome brought her knee up and hit him where it hurts most. He yelped in pain and dropped her, falling to the ground, clutching his groin.  
  
" That'll show ya!"  
  
Kagome bounded out the door and sprinted down the hall, not wanting to stay for the award on her 'grand' escape .  
  
She shot into her room and gathered her things, taking a bow and arrow from under her bed that she had smuggled out of the weapons yard. She wrapped on her silver cloak then dashed out of the room, heading for the kitchen door.  
  
" Milady, master Kouga is lookin-  
  
" Never mind! Just tell him I'm busy and I won't be answering for a while!"  
  
" Milady?!"  
  
Kagome dashed into the stable and grabbed a bridle and saddle. She dropped the tack near the main field and dashed onto the icy grass, whistling for that certain paint gelding. He cantered over a ridge and came to a stop near her side, ears pricked and eyes bright in the cold.  
  
" Come on boy, we need to hurry".  
  
Ionn dipped his head and opened his mouth for the bit, fur starting to bristle.  
  
He suddenly snorted and did a half-rear.  
  
Kagome finished doing up the buckles then reached for the saddle when she spotted a wolf demon sprint into the stable.   
  
" Oh damn!".  
  
Using all of her strength, Kagome vaulted onto the tall horse's back and gave hin a kick. Ionn exploded into a gallop, just as Kouga exploded into the field. " Come back here bitch!!"  
  
" Giddy up boy GO!" Kagome whooped as loud as she could, scaring Ionn into running faster.  
  
His strides came faster and faster, sending up a fine cloud of misty frost. The gelding's body stretched out across the ground, his neck pumping up and down.   
  
Still, Kouga was gaining. Being a demon he could outrun a horse any day.  
  
" You won't escape wench! You'll die right here and now!"  
  
He was almost right beside her. A evil grin spread across his face as he pulled up, knuckles cracking.   
  
Kagome slapped her reins and kicked the horse with all her might but he couldn't go any faster. It was hopeless. ' What a wonderful way to die'.  
  
Kouga leap at her, digging his claws deep into her calf. He pulled at her, laughing in pure joy as she screamed in pain.   
  
She began to slide off the gelding, strength dwindling as burning pain shot through her leg. She clawed at his mane and clutched what few strands of hair she could in a death grip.  
  
The wolf demon yanked harder and she slide down further, half hanging off the running horse.  
  
Ionn heard Kagome's painful screams, he felt her body weakening. He didn't want to lose her. Not a girl so kind as she. She was the only one who gave him attention. Now he was about to return the favour.  
  
The old war horse spun to face kouga in mid-gallop and lashed out with his forelegs, something that had been taught to him years ago.  
  
This caught Kouga totally by surprise and he went flying, stunned.  
  
Ionn went after him again, teeth bared. He reared over the dazed demon, getting ready to deliver the final blow.   
  
Kouga blinked and looked up at the under belly of Ionn. ' Stupid horse. Don't ever expose your weak spot'. He shot up and aimed a slash at the horse's belly, smiling at his already won battle. At least that's what he thought.  
  
Seeing the demon crack his knuckles, Ionn went down, crashing his hooves into Kouga's exposed face.   
  
He fell back, blood pouring from his broken nose. A painful gasp escaped his lips and then he was silent, unconscious.  
  
Kagome stared through blurry eyes at the figure, blood pooling around his head. She couldn't believe what she had just saw. Ionn lashing out in full battle fury. His war days had ended at least a decade ago. She never thought he would have had it in him to bring back that stallion like energy.  
  
Wincing through her pain, she nudged Ionn into a slow gallop. She then knotted the reins and lay her head on his neck, encircling it with her arms. All she had to do was stay on until he found a safe place to rest.  
  
Done! So, how did you pplz like the chap? As you can see, I'm bashing Kouga just as I said I would. He's got a broken nose and a concussion! Ha! Serves him right! Sorry, I'm just hyper right now!  
  
So, what did ya think of the chap? Good, bad....can't wait for the next one? I sure can't wait to write it!  
  
Anywho, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! as usual   
  
( I didn't even bother to grammar check so sorry if my grammar is off....:) 


	10. Refuge

Ahyo pplz! Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been so busy. I just came back from a trip at Cultus Lake and I didn't have time to write after that. Now though. I updated!  
Anywho, hope ya like the tenth chap! YAY!!!! I'm so happy I'm at the tenth chap!  
Oh, I also like to say thanks for all the reviews! My goal was to reach 50 and I succeeded! Now I want to get to 100! You guys can help me get there! Thanks again fro helping me reach my goal! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.   
  
Rescued  
  
' Oh gods, I can't stay on for much longer. The bleeding won't stop. If this keeps up, I'll pass out'.  
  
Kagome hung on to Ionn's neck as he cantered down a well hidden path. Frosty trees leaned in on them, shielding them from any unwanted watchers traveling on the nearby road.   
  
Nearby, the sound of a partly frozen stream gurgled, concealing the sound of the Ionn's hooves crunching the frozen leaves.  
  
The piercing cry of an eagle rang through her ears. She heard the snapping of twigs in the canopy then flapping wings. Then, everything was quiet.  
  
She frowned. ' Why is that familiar to me?'  
  
Her vision began to blur into a swirl of silver and frosted bark. The gurgling of the stream became nothing but a unheard whisper.  
  
" NO! Not yet. Just hold on a little bit longer Kagome. Just...hold....on...."  
  
Her mind then went blank and she knew no more. Her grip weakened around Ionn's neck and she began to slip.  
  
With no power to stop herself, Kagome slide off from the gelding's back and landed on the hard ground with a loud thud.  
  
Ionn stopped the moment he felt her weight leave his back. As a war horse, he had been trained to stop once his rider fell off and stand guard over him.   
  
Right now, his duty was to stand over Kagome until she woke up or until help came.   
  
He carefully placed all four legs around her unconscious form, placing his body directly over her. This way, anyone who might attack would have to go through this huge animal first. And no one wants to be hurt by an animal weighing 3/4 of a ton. That would sure hurt.  
  
He'd stay with her all day and through the night if he had to. He'd stay as long as he could bare.  
  
Inuyasha stared into the grey sky. The clouds where close to bursting with winter snow. They where bloated and descending rapidly.  
' I better get back or else I'll be caught in this early winter storm'.  
A piercing cry woke him from his thoughts.  
  
A smile spread across his handsome face and he held out his right hand which was covered in a thick leather glove. It went up to his elbow, then let his red sleeve disappear into his black cloak.  
  
An eagle dropped out of the sky and landed on his arm. It folded it's wing and ruffled it's ebony feathers, making them shine in the bleak light.  
  
" Come back to tell me something Midnight?"  
  
The eagle chirped and flapped his midnight black wings, pulling at Inuyasha's glove.  
  
" Okay then ta-...Wait....What?"  
  
He sniffed the air again, trying to figure out why that scent was so familiar to him.  
  
' That's Kagome's scent!'  
  
Inuyasha broke into a run. He didn't like the smell of this.  
  
Midnight took to the air and flew ahead of him, showing a path through the trees.  
  
He ran faster and faster, dread welling up inside of him. Mixed in with Kagome's scent was her blood. Fresh and old blood.  
  
He jumped over fallen logs and hit branches away from his face, not wanting to waste any time.  
  
He heard Midnight cry a warning from up ahead. ' Wait, I smell her horse too'.  
  
Inuyasha exploded out of the trees and onto a well hidden path. He slid to a stop and looked around, quickly locating Kagome's still form.  
  
" Wha?" He looked at the long legs that surrounded her. They where all white up until the knees and then changed to bay. Then came a muscular body, not belonging to any human but a gigantic horse.  
  
Ionn had his ears pricked at Inuyasha, staring wide eyed at him.  
  
Inu stood up and started to inch towards the horse. The gelding didn't seem to think the hanyou was a threat and stepped aside.  
  
He remembered this guy as someone to trust, not an enemy.  
  
Inuyasha was at Kagome's side in an instant. He shook her gently but didn't even get a flinch.  
  
" Out cold. I wonder why".  
  
He searched over her body and soon enough, found the cause. Deep gashes went half way down her calf. The skin around them was raw and dead, exposing the tender meat inside. The edges of the wounds where scabbed but no further. Fresh blood trickled onto the snow, leaving a stain of red around her leg.  
  
A new scent drifted into his nostrils as he bent closer to see how deep the wound was. The scent of a wolf demon's claws.  
  
" This must have been Kouga's doing. The bastard, hurting an innocent girl that has nothing to do with his problems".  
Inuyasha took off his leather glove and tore a piece of red cloth off his sleeve. He rapped it around her leg and tied it on, making sure it was tight enough to stop the blood flow.   
  
A snow flake landed on his hand, signaling the clouds had started leaking.  
  
" Shit!".  
  
He lifted Kagome's limp body onto Ionn's back then climbed on himself.  
  
" Fly ahead Midnight and alert Sesshomaru that I''m coming back with a passenger in need".  
  
The black eagle took to the air and circled above for a moment. Then, with a final cry and a graceful flap of his wings, he was gone.  
  
Inuyasha kicked Ionn into a gallop, cursing loudly as the snow started to thicken." I'll be lucky if we make it back in this weather!"  
  
He pushed Ionn as fast as he could go, not wanted to be caught in the first blizzard of the winter. It would be a long and hard gallop to the king's castle, with all visibility disappearing fast. Soon, it would only be Inuyasha's smell and hearing, along with Ionn's trust in him.  
  
Waiting at the back doors of the castle was Miroku, Inuyasha's manservant and Sango, one of Sesshomaru's maids.  
  
Sango was finding it very hard to stand next to Miroku, waiting for his lord. Every now and then, she felt a hand grab her bottom and then followed a very hard slap. The manservant's face now had one new slap mark.  
  
" You perverted jerk. You'll never learn will you?", Sango said coldly.  
  
" My hands have a mind of their own my dear Sango. I can't control them".  
  
Her magenta eyes held a steely glare in them that would melt the snow that was falling outside. " Well why don't you START THEN!!".  
  
Miroku cringed and nodded, averting his violet eyes to the window beside the small double doors.  
  
" I think I see him!", he exclaimed, throwing the doors open.  
  
A swirl of wind and snow blew into their faces, causing them to take a step back.  
  
The crunch of snow and hard breathing could be heard just beyond the wall of swirling snow. A large shadow approached out of the white, silhouetted against the background.  
  
The shadow melted into a large bay paint horse, Inuyassha sitting on it's back with Kagome slumped infront of him.  
  
" Oh god Inuyasha! What happened?!", Miroku said, running to his side as he lifted Kagome off the horse's back.  
  
" I found her near the outer border of Caer Danon, lying on the ground with her horse standing over her".  
  
" Near Caer Danon, Kouga's realm. She must be his wife!", Miroku thought out loud.  
" But then what could have happened to her?", Sango asked.  
  
" That bastard of a wolf demon probably attacked her. We'll know once she wakes up".  
  
They both nodded, frowns plastered on their faces.  
  
Inu carefully put Kagome in Miroku's arms. " You two go and tend to her wounds. I'll go and put this horse of her's away".  
  
The two servants nodded and shut the doors.   
  
Sango led Miroku up a stone staircase that led to the castles third floor. She walked along the corridor, lighting torches so they could see in the fading light.  
  
" Where to my dear Sango?"  
  
She glared back at him, the shadows dancing across her beautiful face. Miroku cringed. ' In the dim light, that face is creepy, but dazzlingly beautiful'.  
  
Sango unlocked a door and led the way in. " Put her on that bed".  
  
" Yes ma'am!". He set Kagome down carefully and stepped back, ready to admire Sango. Before he could do anything though, his eyes fell on Kagome's still face.  
  
" She's beautiful!", he exclaimed.  
  
" Excuse me?"  
  
" The girl! Her face is so fair. She's gorgeous! I mean look at her".  
  
Sango rolled her eyes and took a look at the motionless girl. ' Well, he is right'. A lock of raven black hair lay across her cheek, framing her pale face in a look of peace. Her closed eyelids fluttered, letting her lashes whisper ever so slightly.  
  
" Whatever Miroku". She would just leave it at that.' No use letting him pursue the subject'.  
  
Rolling up Kagome's silver dress to about her knees, Sango took a look at the makeshift bandage.  
  
" Hmmmm. Lord Inuyasha sure knows his stuff". She unrolled the cloth and gasped at the wound.  
  
" What is it Sango?"  
  
" Look at that wound".  
  
Miroku peered at Kagome's now bare calf. " What the hell could have done that to her!?"  
  
" I don't know but probably some kind of demon. Whatever it was, I need to dress the wound".  
  
A lecherous smile spread across the manservant's face. " I'll help you Sango dear".  
  
" Out out OUT!". She kicked Miroku out the door and closed it behind him, making sure it was locked.  
  
'Glad to get rid of him'. " Okay now, lets get you cleaned up".  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a deep bed, covered in soft blankets. The room around her was dark and no one else was in it except her.  
  
" Where...am I?"  
  
' In some room obviously'.  
  
She pulled back the covers and sat up slowly, letting her legs hang off the side of the bed.   
  
' Why am I dressed in a night gown?'  
  
She got up and let out a cry, sitting back down with a whimper.' My leg! Ouch! Now I remember'.  
  
Steading herself, Kagome stood up carefully, making sure not to stand on her left leg.  
  
She winced but managed not to cry.  
  
Taking note of all that was around her, she spied a soft blue dress laying on the bedside table.  
  
Kagome undressed and pulled it on, welcoming the plush softness on her skin.  
  
' By the looks of my bandaged leg, someone must have found me'.  
  
" I better explore this place if I want to see who rescued me".  
  
Feeling her way to the door, Kagome let herself out of the room, ready for any surprises that might await her.  
  
There ya go! another chap done! Hope ya like it! Now I got Sango and Miroku in place! YAY! All your missing is Shippo and Kirara. Don't worry though. They'll appear in later chapters.  
Anywho, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! As always :) 


	11. Time to Rest and Recover

Hey peoples! Mesa back!   
  
Okay, for those people who have a pet peeve on grammar errors and such....I'm sorry but we all make mistakes and I can't help that. I'm not the best at grammar and I sometimes forget things. No one's perfect. I'll try my best to satisfy you but if you still aren't happy well tough. I'm trying my best okay?  
Sorry if I offended you but its the truth.   
I'll try to remember ne? My overall spelling is okay right?...You don't have to answer that.  
  
Anywho, for the people who want kick Kouga's sorry little ass, I'll get to that. Just let the plot unfold and you'll see. Don't worry though, Kouga bashing all the way! :)  
  
Oh and, I don't really care if Kouga seems out of character but that's the way the story came to me. I get the idea, write it down and wait for the right moment to start it. I just don't like Kouga. AT ALL! He's a bastard to me, insulting Inu like he does and trying to win Kagome over. Makes me wanna squish him with a fly swatter. I agree with ya'll on he's such an ass   
  
ahem  
  
Well I've said what I wanted so now enjoy the chap I so gladly wrote for you guys! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Die Kouga DIE!!!! erm....I don't own Inuyasha..."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Time to rest and Recover  
--------------------------  
  
Kagome crept down the empty halls, her senses alert for the slightest sound. For the past 10 minutes, she hadn't caught a trace of inhabitants. She was getting somewhat lonely.  
  
' Sure is quiet for a castle this big. Back in Caer-NO!I will not think about that place. I will not think about him and what he did to me!'  
  
She slid to the floor and slumped against the wall, panting in exhaustion. Her leg was in agony. Walking for ten minutes felt like an eternity. It totally drained her energy.  
  
' Speaking of energy, I could really use something to eat. I haven't eaten for at least two days.'  
  
A loud growl pierced the silence, causing her to flinch and look around for any approaching person or demon. No one seemed to have heard her over expressive stomach.  
  
' A meal won't come to me. I better go look for some food'.  
  
Kagome rose to her feet and took a deep breath. Her first step wasn't so bad but when she put weight on her left leg, it instantly burned with searing pain. She let out a cry and slumped against the wall, putting all her weight on her one good leg.  
  
The cool surface of the stone wall felt relaxing against her damp skin. Its coolness seeped into her skin and right into her bones, causing her to yawn with fatigue.  
  
" Oh kami, I'm gonna faint right here".  
  
Then, she had the feeling that she wasn't alone in the hall. Fear tingled up her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end.  
  
Ever so slowly, Kagome swivelled around, fear jerking at her instincts.  
  
"Kagome?", a familiar voice said quietly  
  
She jumped out of her skin and went crashing to the hard floor, yelping in pain.  
  
He was at her side instanly. " Shhhh, your gonna wake everyone up".  
  
He helped her up and let her lean against him for support.  
  
Through her daze of pain, Kagome saw those intense amber eyes. " Inuyasha? Where'd you come from?".  
  
" That doesn't matter right now Kagome. What you need is something to eat".  
  
She nodded. " Being deprived of food for two days does make kinda hungry".  
  
" Kinda? Your more than kinda".  
  
" Fine then. Starving! That better?".  
  
" Yep. Now can you walk or do I have to carry you?", he asked.  
  
Kagome put some weight on her leg and instanly winced. She took another step anyway, not wanting to seem weak infront of the hanyou.  
  
After a few steps she fell down, gulping in an effort to keep herself from crying.  
  
Strong arms gathered her up and she was held in the air. " No need to be stubborn. You shouldn't push it, you'll just get hurt more".  
  
She heard the softness in his voice, although it was faint. " Inuyasha..."  
  
" What?", he asked as if she was wasting his time.  
  
" Thanks".  
  
" Feh", was his answer.  
  
-----------  
  
Inuyasha put a dish in-front of her, loaded with the works. Vegetables of every kind surrounded the roasted meat in the middle, dripping with sauce and juices. A bowl of hot soup and bread was put down beside her plate and a mug of water.  
  
Kagome gazed at the meal hungrily, not believing all the food in-front of her.  
  
" There ya go, a little something I whipped up".  
  
" You made this", she asked, delicately taking a bite of meat.  
  
" No, that's left overs, from the evening's dinner".  
  
" Oh", was all she said before taking another small bite.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her skeptically. " Don't worry Kagome, your not going to be scolded for using bad manners".  
  
She looked at him and then her food. She dropped her fork and dug in with her hands, smacking and licking her lips like a pig.  
  
" Hmph".  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha lay Kagome's slumbering form on her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin.  
  
She had fallen asleep after eating more than she could handle.   
  
' Good thing too, she needs it. Poor girl, being beaten by Kouga like this. I just wonder how she can put up such a cheerful mood when things are so gloomy?'  
  
He looked at her face. A smile tainted her lips, giving her a look of total peace. A lock of raven black hair lay across her eyes, letting it frame her facial features.  
  
He reached out a hand to brush it away but stopped. He never performed such an act of caring. That wasn't like him.  
  
" Keh".  
  
He turned on his heel and walked out the door, closing it gently behind him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
There ya go! Hope my grammar is better -  
  
Sorry for the short chap but I had to. I'm going away on Monday and Inuyasha is almost on and...I just wanted to update before I left since I'll be gone for two weeks at max.   
  
Hope you guys liked the chap and I look forward to reading your reviews when I get back! :D  
( Oh and, there will be lots more fluff in upcoming chapters. Though I don't really know if you could have called that fluff....)  
  
Anywho, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
C'ya in Two weeks! 


	12. Trouble

Hey pplz! I'm back! Although, I was really pissed. You know why, I'll tell you.  
  
Stop telling me I misuse one word Ceaseless Cloudy Days! I get it already! I need to work on my grammar. I don't have perfect grammar but it isn't the worst either, just look past the few errors and just enjoy the story. I spend a lot of time on fanfiction for you guys and I don't like it when you don't appreciate my effort. It might have still been because you were a bit tipsy but it still kinda hurt. Just think about what ya write before ya right it k? No hard feelings right? :)  
Anywho, enough of that...thanks for the pplz who keep encouraging me though! I reeeeeeally appreciate it!  
  
Well here's the next chap! ( oh and.....AmericanStarryKnight89...I didn't have a lot of time because I was leaving in the mourning and I had to pack so that is why the last chap was short....just saying so your not mad at me for no reason :P)  
  
**  
Trouble  
  
** Inuyasha got up from the table, wiping his face.  
  
" Where are you going little brother?"  
  
He looked up at his brother's cold expression, an eyebrow raised at his question. " Why do you care?".  
  
" Just wondering why you're leaving so early in the mourning. I don't care I'm just curious".  
  
" Keh. I'm going to scout and see if that mangy wolf has picked up on Kagome's trail. He's bound to sometime".  
  
" I suppose. Can't be too careful", the king spoke in monotone.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and left, bowing on the way out. " Later your majesty".  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and watched his half-brother stalk off in his usual mourning stupor. Even though his face remained emotionless, the inuyoukai was concerned. He knew everything, he just hoped his brother could handle it.  
  
Inuyasha trudged through the snow, cloak wrapped around himself tight. " I'm sure glad I ain't a human. Then I'd really be feeling the cold. Damn weather though".  
  
He took to the air, glad he had the choice. Today wasn't the day to take his horse. The animal would make too much noise and plus, it would slow the hanyou down.  
  
He bounded through the freezing air, silver hair billowing out behind him. The leafless branches passes endlessly beneath him, stretching on into the distance like a grey blanket flecked with white.  
  
It seemed that Inuyasha couldn't have a care in the world being so free but, he did. ' That rabies infested flea bag is after Kagome but, for what reason. She has nothing to do with what's happening between us. Unless....' He shook the gruesome thought out of his head. ' Better not think about her fate that way. It's a bad omen but I have the worst feeling...'

He touched down a few miles from Sesshomaru's castle, taking the scents of the forest. The smell of Kagome's blood was faint but still there. Also, the scent of wolves. It could have easily been missed but it was there, hardly a scent at all.  
  
' Something is stirring. The idiot has probably sent his scouts out damn it'.  
Inuyasha started to sniff around, trying to determine where the scent was coming from. These wolves could be gone and back again in the blink of an eye, he didn't want to lose them. The scent suddenly got stronger.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
He checked his position and sighed a breath of relief. He was downwind, they couldn't smell him. Yet.  
  
The wolves weren't heading in his direction, just passing by. He could hear their paws crunching daintily on the snow, following Kagome's scent. They made no communication, just kept sniffing and searching.  
  
He quietly followed them, keeping well down wind. ' If I'm gonna do this then I better be quiet'.  
  
" Milady, are you awake?", a voice said gently by her beside.  
  
Kagome stirred. " Mmhm. I'm awake". She rubbed her eyes and looked in the direction of the sweet voice. A chestnut haired woman sat on her bedside, magenta eyes kind and sparkling.  
  
" Well if you're awake then get up! You need to get dressed and I need to change that bandage on your leg".  
  
Kagome sat up and stared at the girl. " Would you be so kind as to introduce yourself? I need to know your name".  
  
The maid chuckled. " Oh sorry milady. I'm Sango, one of the king's maids".  
  
The younger girl smiled. " Nice to meet you Sango! I'm-".  
  
" No need to explain. I know who you are. You're that despicable demon's wife, Lady Kagome".  
  
" Yeah...ex-wife more like. Actually, just say I knew him once but no more".  
  
" Fair enough", the maid said cheerfully. " Now, why don't you hold out your injured leg so I can re-bandage it?"  
  
" Sure". Kagome pulled up her knight skirt and held out her left leg, wincing slightly at the movement.  
  
" This might hurt a little milady. I have to put some anesthetic on the wound".  
  
She nodded, not really worried over how much pain she felt but who had caused it. " Go ahead Sango. Anything that will make it heal faster".  
  
The maid nodded and proceeded with unwrapping Kagome's calf, making sure not to be too rough.  
  
While she was doing this, the younger girl had other things on her mind. ' I wonder what Kouga meant when he said I was just a tool? A tool for what? I need to know. There's just so many unanswered questions with dead ends. Being his former wife, I should know what they are but, he never told me anything. That was his plan all along I bet. To just leave me in the dark and then kill me. That bastard'.  
  
" Milady? Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome looked down and found a clean bandage was already wrapped around her calf. She hadn't even felt a thing. " Yeah Sango, I'm fine".  
  
The older woman stared at her for a moment, concern written across her face." Well then, you better get dressed. His majesty wants a few words with you after you've eaten and then I can show you around the castle. I presume you'll be staying here for the time being".  
" Yeah, I guess".  
  
Sango looked at her strangely then shrugged it off. " I'll be outside waiting for you. Chose anything from that wardrobe".  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as she left. She gathered folds of the sheet underneath her and stared at the floor. ' I'm safe, for now. If we all work together, we can kill Kouga and his plan. Wait, wasn't that it? What he was talking about with Ginta and Hakkaku?  
  
_'He's not what you think! I've never liked him. He's a murderer and a cheater. After what he did to my father, I'll never think of him any other way'.  
  
_' What does that mean?'.  
  
_'He's out to get me, I just know it. He's out for revenge'.  
  
'_ So many clues that don't make sense. I know Inuyasha is the good guy and Kouga the bad but, what if, it's the other way around? What if Kouga was just doing that to protect me? I doubt it but it's possible'.  
  
Her line of deep thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. " Lady Kagome? Are you ready yet?".  
  
" N-no Sango. I'll be out soon".  
  
" Okay. Hurry".  
  
Kagome nodded and slowly stood up, supporting herself on one leg.. She crow-hopped over to the beautifully crafted, white-cedar wardrobe, fingering the pale wood. She opened it up and was taken away by the many styles of dresses.  
  
Gowns adorned the walls, stacked with furs and idiotic looking hats. Simple dresses and formal ones lay at her disposal, glittering with a unnatural light.  
  
She daintily picked a simple long-sleeved dress, admiring the swirling shades of green that settled in the fabric. ' This one will do'. She took off her night dress and slipped the other one on.  
  
Beside her bed was a pair of elf crafted shoes, showing the patterns of the forest. Kagome tied them onto her feet, sighing as the soothing feeling of nature slowly seeped through her body.  
  
She limped over to the door and opened it, smiling at Sango who was standing just outside, casually bitting her nails.  
  
The maid looked up and put her hand down immediately. " Oh um hi er- I was-um....Yes ma'am!". She saluted as Kagome closed the door, a sweat drop rolling down the back of her head.  
  
" It's okay Sango. It's not like I'm going to tattle on you".  
  
Sango rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. " Oh right!".  
They linked arms for support then head down to the dining hall, both a bit nervous.  
  
" Ahhhh! Lady Kagome! So glad you could join us!" A handsome man with short black hair pulled into a ponytail greeted her as she entered the dining room. His intense violet eyes held her in a trance as he smiled, melting her instantly. " Milady, would you be so kind as to..."  
  
She suddenly felt something on her bottom, gently massaging it. She let out a yelp and slapped him clean across the face. " What a way to greet a lady **PERVERT!**". Her face was flushed red with surprise and annoyance.  
  
He stepped back and bowed. " My humblest apologies milady. My hands have a mind of their own, I couldn't stop them".  
  
She felt a hand placed on her shoulder and looked around at Sango. " Never mind him Kagome, he does that to every girl he meets".  
  
She looked surprised." He groped you as well? Who is he?"  
  
" He's Inuyasha' manservant, Miroku the lecher. Sadly yes, he did grope me and still does".  
  
Kagome glared at the lecher who immediately cringed. " If he does that to me again he'll be veeeeeeeery sorry".  
  
Sango chuckled. " I'm sure he will Kagome".  
  
She sat the younger girl down in a chair and placed a bowl of porridge in-front of her. " Eat this Kagome. I've mixed some herbs into it that will make your wound heal faster".  
  
" Okay".  
  
Sango nodded and left, closing the large glass doors behind her. " MIROKU!!!!!!!!!! GET YOUR SORRY LITTLE ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!".  
  
Kagome snickered." Miroku's in for it". She heard a few slaps then running footsteps, quiet pleading then, it dissolved into nothing.  
  
She shrugged and took a dainty bite of her breakfast, coughing at the sour taste. " Kami-sama, what did Sango put in this?". She reached for the sugar and put a spoonful in, mixing it in with the oats.  
  
" Mmmmm...sweet. Much better". She started to taking occasional bites, more interested in her surroundings".  
  
The dining hall was more like a room. The walls around her where made of finely polished granite, sparkling in the dim light. The ceiling above was domed and smooth, reflecting all the light that existed, acting like a chandelier. In the middle was a circular glass table, intricate designs etching into the surface. In the middle of the table was the etched portrait of an inuyoukai, paws splayed and jaws gaping. It's white mane billowed around it, making it look very menacing.  
  
' That must be Inutaisho, the king before. Things were much more peaceful when he was in power'.  
  
She sighed and continued eating, realizing she wasn't that hungry.  
  
" Lady Kagome! Hi!". The door had opened a crack and Miroku had stuck his head in. He stepped in and closed the door. " I didn't mean for that rude greeting earlier but can I re-try? Please oh beautiful maiden".  
  
Kagome stood and limped over to him, eyes full of suspicion.  
  
"Lady Kagome, would you do me the honours of bearing my child?"

Her yes widened and she pulled away from him, pushing him out the door: " No I will not! OUT!" She closed it behind her, motioning him to"amuse" himself somewhere else

She turned around and sat back down in her chair, steam bursting out of her ears.  
  
" Sickening isn't he?".

Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in a dark corner, seeming to have appeared out of thin air.  
  
She stood up and curtsied. " I agree totally your majesty".  
  
He walked out from his corner and came to sit down beside her, avoiding eye contact as usual.

" How has Kouga been treating you these past few weeks?".  
  
She kept her eyes down in respect and answered truthfully. " He's been treating me like I'm nothing more than a lowly ant. He's been very strange, acting like every little thing is a nuisance".

" Figures. He's been inactive in the meeting I hold every month for the knights and doesn't give progress reports for the tasks he is given". He was quiet for a moment then added " What do you think of him?"  
  
A frown took over Kagome's features. " I think''s he's a bastard, an idiot wrapped in a moron". She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. " I'm sorry, it just slipped out".  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled. " I made the mistake of knighting him. Your opinion tells me everything".  
  
She sighed in relief. " What is the penalty if he violates all the rules of being a knight?" Question were hardly ever allowed around the King but she figured he wouldn't mind.  
  
" Execution maiden. If I find that he is making plans to over throw me and my family, execution will be the best thing. He'd probably be tortured until he's barely living then, burned alive".

She smirked, loathing that flea-bitten wolf. " I'm sure he'd enjoy that!"  
  
Inuyasha pushed through a thicket and came into a clearing, empty of life.  
  
" Something's not right". He sniffed the air and found his nostrils clogged with the scent of wolf. ' What? How could they...I was behind them!'.  
  
Midnight screamed from above him, his warning cry echoing through the still forest.  
  
His eyes met those of two wolves, clearly Kouga's. Their coats were mottled in different shades of brown, a patch of white extending from their throat down to their belly. Their yellow eyes studied his, taking in what they saw.  
  
Then, the two wolves turned and sped towards Kouga's lands.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't about to let them get away. " **SANKONTESU!**". The wolves were ripped in half with a final yelp.  
  
His ears twitched and another pair shot out from the bushes.  
  
" Damn it!" He shot after them but was to far behind. They disappeared into the trees, blending in perfectly. In an instant, the forest had masked their scent, depriving him of any hope of catching them.  
  
" Shit! Those damn wolves!" He whistled and held out his gloved arm.  
  
His jet black eagle glided down and landed gracefully, folding its wings.  
  
" Go back to Sesshomaru's castle and warn him".  
  
Midnight chirped and lifted off, disappearing above the tree tops, his wing beats mixing in with the whispering of the trees. Inuyasha took off after him, leaping through the forest, wanting to get back with all haste.  
Kagome jumped when she heard a tap on the window behind her. She turned around and saw a black eagle hovering outside, striking at the window with its talons.  
  
She limped to the window and opened it so the raptor could get in. It shot in the open window and flew around the room once before settling on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome closed the window and looked up at the bird. " What do you want?"  
It whistled and walked up and down the length of her shoulder, flapping its glossy wings.  
  
" What?"  
  
This time it screeched and took to the air, flying around the domed room in a frenzy.  
  
The main door slammed open and Sesshomaru appeared. " Come here Midnight!", he bellowed. The eagle glided down and landed on his arm, chirping wildly.  
  
The king's face remained calm as the eagle screeched at him, wings flapping and claws digging into his bare arm. He then turned and left, Midnight now standing calmly on his shoulder.  
  
Kagome stood there, confused. " What was that all about?". She suddenly felt a presence approaching, one that she knew all to well.  
  
Without a second thought, she bounded out of the dining hall, not noticing the pain shooting through her leg. Nothing mattered, all she knew was something wasn't right.  
  
Along the way she bumped into Sango.  
  
" Sango! Where is the weapons yard?", she asked in a rush.  
  
" On the south side of the stable. Why?".  
  
Kagome started towards the back doors. " I've got a feeling Kouga is coming".  
  
" What? Kouga! Wait for me". Sango ran after Kagome, anger starting to boil. ' That pee brained wolf. He'll pay for what his father did to Kohaku!'  
  
They both sprinted down the winding halls, fire showing in their eyes. Nothing could compare with what they held for that wolf. Bubbling hatred that seeped into the air around them, making many move out of the way in a hurry. One thing ran through their minds right now. ' Destroy that back stabbing, flea-bitten, loud mouth, evil wolf'.  
  
The freezing air licked at their skin as they stood in the snow, gazing into the horizon. The sky was white with snow laden clouds, sinking lower as the minutes passed. The bare trees cracked and heaved in the wind that was starting to pick up.  
  
Sango and Kagome stood two abreast, weapons at the ready. The maid with her giant boomerang and the younger girl with her bow and arrows. Their hair whipped at their faces, tinged red from the cold.  
  
They had no cloaks on to keep warm but anger kept them from noticing it.  
A red and white blur plummeted down from the misty sky, landing in a whirlwind of snow in-front of them.  
  
Inuyasha appeared, his silver mane settling around his shoulders in a silky mass. His amber eyes studied them both, taking in the fury that burned in their eyes.

He didn't need to ask. He turned around and started to crack his knuckles, ears pricked for any sign that Kouga was approaching.  
  
There! The faint scent of wolf drifted to his nostrils. " All I can say is bring it on".  
  
Well there ya go! Done yet another chap. Sorry it took me so long to update! GOMEN GOMEN! It was my mom, yelling at me to get off the damn computer....  
Anywho, can't wait to read those reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Well, I won't take so long to update next time. Promise! I made this chap longer( I think) for you guys so enjoy!  
  
Ja Ne!!!! .


	13. The Quest Begins

Hello everyone! I have an apology to make.....I'm so sorry Ceaseless Cloudy Days! I was a bitch! I have this tendency to let my feelings get the better of me but you're right. If I can't except a bit of criticism then I should n't be a writer...But! I have all these ideas and I need to get them out or I'll explode.

Anywho, mesa no baka! Mesa no baka! MESA NO BAKA!!!!!! bangs head against the wall

Okay there, I punished myself so no hard feelings right?

Anywho, I know I rock! I'm the best writer in the world!!! Ohhh...and I love putting in suspense. Makes my readers all giddy and excited. Good thing! Oh and yes...I'm evil. EVIIIIIIIIIL! I shall be evil no more though because I give you another chapter to read!

Although, once you finish this chap...I shall be evil once more.....MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

ahem Enjoy.

Oh and hugs all around! hugs readers106 reviews! Arigatou! :D Keep them coming!

( It's not you Ceaseless Cloudy Days...it is my mom. She barks at me to get off the computer or else she'll rip out the modem.....She evil....Well..I managed to "elude' her to update! I took WAAAAAY too long though.....sorry.....)

--------------------------------------

**The Quest Begins**

Kouga arrived in a flurry of flying snow. His wolves encircled the three, growls vibrating from their throats and the hair on their backs standing on end. He stood up and studied them, icy blue eyes taking the three primed enemies of his.

He smirked at Sango. "Well taijiya, long time no see. I'll inform you that you're brother has been very loyal to his master. What a good boy that one".

She glared daggers at him and raised hiraikotsu.

"Oh and Kagome my girl, don't look so confident that you can even touch me with those arrows of yours. You have no power what so ever to hit me".

"I'll call you on that one flea bag! You're lucky your bastard of a father hid my sword away or this would've been over long ago", Inuyasha snapped.

"You want a bet mutt? Why don't we see how skilled you are with just your claws!" He charged at the hanyou, an evil grin planted on his face. "After all, your only half-demon".

The two met with a clash, sparks flying as their claws met. Then, they spun off and attacked each other again, becoming nothing but a blur of silver and black.

Inuyasha dodged and slashed, moving with speed he never knew he possessed. His legs and hands moved of their own accord. All he had to do was pick the wolf's weak spot and let his claws do the rest.

Kouga was just as surprised. He never suspected a filthy half-demon being so fast. ' Although, not nearly fast enough you stupid mutt'.

His claws came in contact with the hanyou's face and sent him flying, blood running down his face.

The other youkai smirked as Inuyasha collected himself, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Impressive Inuyasha. Not nearly good enough though. Now, you will die". Kouga aimed his blood covered hand at the hanyou and charged, ready the impale the beast once and for all. "Now it's time for you to die bastard and pay for killing my father!"

A shaft of blue light whipped past his head, ripping through the skin on his cheek. Blood splattered all over his face, causing him to choke and jump back.

He brought a hand up to his face and winced. It was deep.

Kouga looked in the direction from which the light had come form and saw Kagome. She was facing him directly, the string on her bow still vibrating.

"You're despicable Kouga. Now, DIE!" Another one of her arrows came streaking towards him, sapphire light gathering around the tip like a comet.

He barely had enough time to dodge. ' Dammit I never knew she had such power! The power of a miko yes but I never sensed it within her! Damn it all!'

The wolf youkai charged at her, eyes menacing and teeth bared. "You have power yes but no speed!" He flexed his claws and raised them above his head, ready to take off hers as he went by.

Kagome saw her position and new she didn't have enough time to escape. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to her sides, waiting for everything to go blank.

It never came. Instead, a blast of pure energy tore past her, blocking Kouga's view and hitting him full force. He flew backwards, searing pain seeping through his body. He landed on the bare ground, the snow melted away by the heat of the blast.

"Wah? W-what was that?"

He looked up, squinting at his surroundings for the culprit. His vision was blurred from pain and he was going fast. Black already tinged the far edges pf his vision, obscuring even more.

Then, he saw him. A fluffy blur, red, black, blue and yellow swirling into the mix. It hovered in the air, silver hair, swirling around it's handsome face.

"W-what? King Sesshomaru?!"

Kouga stared blankly into the taiyoukai's menacing amber eyes. They held no emotion but his voice told all.

"Why Sir Kouga of Caer Danon. , attacking the king's castle and its inhabitants is against the law. One that has harsh consequences". A flash of entertainment showed in Sesshomaru's eyes before he lets loose his poison whip again, flicking it towards the dazed wolf prince. "Now here ends your mischief!".

He glared at the whip, wishing it could just blow up or something. " No....I will not-die. Not yet!" His wolves scampered in-front of the poison whip, growling defensively.

Sesshomaru's whip hit, sending up a vertical wall of white powder. It hung in the air for a brief moment then crashed to the ground, sending out another wall of snow fanning outwards. The waves finally settled, leaving a fine sheet of ice crystals shimmering in the air . Kouga had escaped.

"So, he escaped", the taiyoukai stated bluntly, floating gracefully to the ground.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! Why did you do that? I could've gotten him!", Inuyasha snapped, glaring at his half brother.

"Why the sour attitude? I saved your woman's hide from getting torn apart".

The hanyou blushed, glare intensifying at the king's answer. "She ain't my woman!"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother but changed the subject. "I'm concerned about more pressing matters. Like what to do about that knight".

Inuyasha stopped glaring and stared at the spot where Kouga had last been, just a bare spot in the ground quickly filling up with snow. " Yeah, he would have just stayed there if he didn't have something important to live for. I think we should go after him".

"What do you mean "we" Inuyasha? After all, I have a kingdom to look after. He started walking back towards the castle, eyes hard as stone. "Come hanyou, we shall discuss this matter".

The lord grumbled and followed suit, arms crossed in typical behaviour. The two disappeared in a swirl of snow, blotting out from the bloody scene.

Kagome stood there, her back pressed against Sango's. She stared after them, pink still tinging her cheeks. Her arms dropped to her sides, shaking from the constant pulling and releasing of her bow string. She hadn't really "practised" her miko powers for some time now. She hadn't felt any need to, since she was in Kouga's care. Now though, a sudden burst of energy had pushed through, revealing that she still had it.

"Well, the was eventful", Sango grumbled, sticking her gargantuan boomerang in the snow. She tossed her hair and glared at the stop where Kouga had been. "We almost had him. Almost! I could have avenged my family".

The young miko cocked her head. "Your family?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to dispose of these bodies. How though?" She tapped her chin, shifting her weight onto another leg.

"With my wind tunnel of course!".

The two girls spun around to find Miroku, holding out his left hand. It was wrapped in violet cloth. Ending in a ring on his middle finger. He had prayer beads wrapped around it also, coming across his palm, over his thumb and spiralling down his arm.

' I never noticed that before', Kagome thought randomly.

Miroku unwrapped the prayer beds and kept his hand in a fist. "Stay low you two or you'll get sucked in". He then released his fist and a dark wind erupted from his palm. The ground shook from the force as he sucked the wolf bodies into his hand, drawing them into a black into a black hole in his palm.

It was over in a matter of seconds. He re-wrapped the prayer beads and stood up, dusting himself off. "There. Problem solved".

"Thanks Miroku".

"Anytime my dear Sango".

Kagome had a puzzled look on her face, scratching her head. "How?"

The two older people sighed and motioned for her to follow. "I'll tell you later Kagome. We should get inside and have something warm to drink".

She perked up at the mention of "warm". "Coming!". She followed, not really sure what to expect after all this had happened.

The three sat in soft high-backed chairs, sipping cocoa in-front of a simmering fire. The room was cozy, lined with couches and furs, soft and comforting. The curtains were drawn shut so the icy glare of winter didn't peek in. It was warm and relaxing, perfect for warming up frozen limbs.

"So Sango, can you tell me about your brother and family?", Kagome asked quietly, sipping her cocoa.

The taijiya's face took on a pained look as she remembered those thoughts. "It happened a few months ago, when the demon exterminators had been summoned to a castle that didn't exist...."

**((Sango's POV))**

_The taijiya jogged through the dark forest, eyes straining for any sign of the castle they had been summoned to. It was quiet, the sky was dark and vision was limited. Their guide up ahead had said nothing during the journey, his black ponytail swinging from side to side as he went._

"_Father, something is wrong. We've been travelling for hours and still no castle_. _Our guide said it wasn't very far", Sango whispered quietly to her father_.

"_Hai, I agree. Just keep alert. We might have entered some possessed forest"._

"_Hai". She trained her eyes on the guide ahead, eyeing him suspiciously. He looked human from her point of view and the way he jogged told her he was human but...why would he lead them into an enchanted forest?_ _It made no sense. 'Wait! What was that?!'_

_She saw him glance back, icy blue eyes leering at the taijiya. A small smirk parted his lips, revealing sharp fangs. One of his hands came up and balled into a fist, showing pointed claws._

' _Nani?! How could this happen? We've fallen into a trap!'_

"_Father! Our guide is a demon! We've fallen into a trap!"_

"_Nani? A demon? We would have sensed its aura. It can't be"._

"_It is father! I saw it too!", Kohaku insisted._

_By this time, it was to late. The guide had spun around, knuckles cracking and an evil smirk planted on his face. "Foolish taijiya! You've fallen right into our trap. Being the highly regarded people you are, I thought you would have noticed"._

_The group of exterminators got into a battle stance, weapons at the ready. Kohaku stood behind them, being the youngest and most inexperienced of them all._

"_Who are you?!", Sango and Kohaku's father barked, his voice holding a slight edge. _

"_My name is Naraku and this is my son, Kouga. Although you need not to remember since you all will be dead soon". A figure appeared beside the other demon, wavy black hair flowing in the wind that was starting to pick up. He had maroon eyes and purple eyeshadow, making his menacing stare stand out._

"_Before you die taijiya's, I shall tell you this". His voice was deep and filled with evil, just like his son's. "Without the protection of its finest slayers, your village is virtually defenceless. As I speak even, your home is falling under the mighty hand of demons. What a mistake you made"._

_Sango growled, her anger rising at the two demons before her. "Why do you do this? Have you no kindness in your black heart?!"._

"_Unfortunately no girl. We do this simply so you won't get in our way. We can't have you meddling in our plans now can we?", Kouga answered, flashing a grin at her._

"_What plans do you have that we would interfere in?!", she barked back at him._

"_Revenge, world domination, things like that. Oh and also, we'll be taking the shikon jewel from your village once it is decimated completely. It'll need someone to look after it won't it? So reckless demon can't get their hands on it", he answered back, that grin still plastered on his face._

_Everyone gasped. The shikon jewel had originated in their villager and it was very special to them. After hundreds of years of protecting it, they were going to lose it, and their lives. _

"_Attack!"_

_They all charged at the two demons, weapons raised and rage showing clearly on their features. "Now die you damn creatures!"_

"_Nu uh. You're too late", Naraku said, glee written all over his face._

_The sounds of ripping flesh and breaking bones sounded clearly. Sango turned, her face hurt as she watched her comrades fall, blood pooling on the earth. They breathed their last painful gasps then were quiet, part of the living world no more._

_She turned at the culprit and gasped, backing away a few steps. Kohaku stood, his weapon raised. She couldn't see his eyes but something was wrong with him._

"_Why did you slay father and the others? Why do you do this Kohaku?!"_

_He ran at her, brandishing his weapon. His eyes had no life in them, clear of any regret._

_Sango couldn't understand this as she blocked with her boomerang. ' Why has he done this? Why did he slaughter them? Wait...'. Through her struggle she looked up at the two demons standing not far off. Naraku's eyes had turned red, trained on only the young boy._

' _He's controlling him!'_

_She knocked Kohaku aside and rushed at Naraku and Kouga. "Damn you!" She raised her boomerang and prepared to knock the life out of them when she felt a sharp pain in her back._

_Sango looked back and saw Kohaku, his eyes watering and his hand shaking. " What have I done?..."_

_She fell on her knees, blood running down her back. She reached one hand up and pulled his weapon out, wincing at the pain._

"_NO! SANGO!" He ran towards her, arms out stretched. Tears ran down his cheeks, his eyes filled with anguish. _

"_Kohaku..." Sango couldn't get the words to form. She saw Kouga rushing towards her brother who was blinded by tears. She watched with wide eyes as her brother was caught around the neck, the demon holding him in the air._

"_Now hold nice and still", the wolf demon sneered. "This will sting a bit". He took his free hand and stuck a tear shaped object into Kohaku's forehead. The object glowed, then disappeared into the boy's scalp._

_He was set down and swayed, his body not sure what to do. Then, his eyes went blank and he followed Kouga, coming to stand between him and his father. His gaze was unfocused, staring at her yet far away._

"_What have you done to him?", Sango asked hoarsely, barely able to talk._

"_I've cast his soul into an empty void. There, he can see everything and hear everything yet can't do a thing about them. His body is under our control. His soul will just rot in his guilt and sorrow until it kills him. Then his body will only be a shell", Kouga answered, flashing another grin at her._

"_I hope you rot in your black heart", she sputtered, finding it harder and harder to breath._

"_Hoping won't save you Sango. Now, we bid you farewell". Naraku leered down at her, no guilt in his eyes, only triumph. The three turned and disappeared into the gloom, leaving her to bleed there._

_She coughed and fell on her stomach, wincing in pain. ' How could this have happened? How? The famous Youkai Taijiya falling into such a obvious trap. It was right before my eyes! Why didn't I tell father earlier? This wouldn't have happened if we had been paying more attention'._

_Sango looked up at the now clear sky. The stars shone brightly in the clear zenith, winking at her like tiny diamonds lodged in a cobalt sky. The trees started to whisper, leaves brushing against each other. Night animals shrieked, coming out after the youki had dispersed. Far off in the distance, she heard the eerie howl of a lone wolf. Soon, it was joined by others, merging into a full out chorus, rising and falling then winding down to silence._

' _They smell death. They will come and feast on these bodies, mine included'._

_She planted a frown on her features. ' Wait. I'm still alive aren't I? I have a choice. I can choose to live or to die. If I die, my soul won't be in peace. If I live though, I can avenge my family so their deaths weren't in vain. They would have died for a cause, for the destruction of those who wish darkness upon everyone else. I shouldn't lie here and wait for death to claim me, I should fight! I will fight!'_

_Grimacing, Sango heaved herself to her feet. She wouldn't die, not now. It wasn't her time. She had been spared for a reason. ' I can survive this, I will survive. For my family and comrades, for my village and, for my brother'. _

_Her steps were short but filled with determination. She didn't cover a very long distance but just enough to come with in the range of help._

_The sounds of pounding hooves echoed in the distance. The loud snorts of horse's breathing as they cantered, drawing nearer and nearer._

' _I must be near a road! Oh thank kami-sama'._

_Sango, quickened her pace, stumbling over roots and rocks. The sound was coming nearer and she saw the road just beyond a dense patch of shrubs. Her limbs were beginning to feel cold and her strength was ebbing. ' I must make it...I will make it'._

_With her last ounce of strength, Sango pushed through the bushes and stumbled onto a dirt road. The impact was hard and it knocked the breath out of her. She had no strength to get up or to talk. Now, she just hoped that the riders would see her in the middle of the road. If not, she'd probably get trampled to death._

_The hoof beats drew nearer, dust blowing into her face. The ground began to shudder ever so slightly, telling her there were a lot of horses._

"_Stop! There is a person on the road"_

_The hoof beats ceased and only the sharp breathes echoed in the night. She the heard the thud of someone dismounting and footsteps drawing nearer. Strong hands picked her up, turning her over._

_Sango's vision was blurry but she saw intense amber eyes studying her . Rough hands brushed the hair away from her face, feeling her forehead and checking her pulse._

"_Your majesty? Is something wrong?"._

"_This girl is in bad shape"._

_Sango went limp in his arms as he picked her up, standing to face the other riders. "Lead my horse. I need to get this girl back to castle. You're in charge Jaken"._

"_Hai Sesshomaru-sama"._

_With that, the king turned and sped off into the night, taking to the air after a few strides. The girl in his arms was frail and weak but still alive. _

' _I "will" live'. She then lost consciousness, dreams filled with scenes of death and horror._

**(( End of Sango's POV))**

Kagome wiped tears away from her eyes. "You really had to go through all that? That must have been so hard for you".

Sango smiled sadly. "It was but now, I've learned to live with it and if I get the chance to avenge my family, I will let my anger power me through".

"Like a spring affect!", Miroku exclaimed.

"Hai Miroku", the taijiya sighed.

The young miko stared into the flames. "You said something about the shikon no tama didn't you? It must be corrupted by now and filled with dark power".

"Hai".

"Do you have purifying powers Lady Kagome?", the older man asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I've been hiding it for a while now sinceI never needed it while I was at Caer Danon.When Kouga showed up though, those powers that had been lying dormant just seamed to erupt out of me",

"So, once Naraku and Kouga are gone, you can take the jewel and it will stay pure ib your care", Sango concluded.

"Hai".

Miroku nodded, adding something else. "It is said that when the jewel is used for evil, it becomes more powerful. So, if we go after Naraku and Kouga, they will be very powerful in their defences".

"Hai. Although, if my arrow hits them, it will purify their dark power and render them powerless. Or, it could kill them". Her eyes widened suddenly when something that Sango had said finally sunk in. " Sango, you said that your family was slain a few months ago right?"

The taijiya nodded. "That's correct".

"How could that be possible though? Wasn't Naraku assassinated around twenty years ago?"

She frowned. "Come to think of it yes. But when I saw him, he looked very much alive to me".

"That doesn't make sense though. He was killed tow decades ago. How could you have seen him a few months ago?"

"I-

"He could have been a youkai projection", Miroku cut in.

"Nani?", both girls asked in unison.

"Youkai projection. The Naraku you saw Sango could have been a projection of him. Although it seemed real, it probably wasn't because he can't be alive after being murdered twenty years ago".

Kagome nodded. "But doesn't that take a high standard of magic to do that? I don't think Kouga has the power to achieve such a task".

"He has the shikon jewel remember? He could use its power to project his father's image. Although, the person needs to be alive for you to do that so trash that theory", he concluded.

"Wait! I know only one thing that could bring back a life".

"The Tenseiga?", Sango questioned.

"Iie. That can only be used by Sesshomaru. My father, he was a explorer and a bit of a sorcerer. On one of his expeditions, he created a idol. He called it _tamashi _and said it could summon the soul back to the body".

"So you're saying that Kouga might have it?" Miroku asked.

"Yes".

"So, if it belonged to your father, where do you think he is now?", the taijiya questioned.

"Well, I haven't seen him for eleven years so that must mean...." The harsh reality suddenly hit her like a brick wall. "I never thought of it before...It never occurred to me...until now".

"Are you alright Kagome-chan?", Sango asked out of concern for her new friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine". She stared at the floor, looking blankly at the soft fur. ' I never gave much thought to it but...I shouldn't get worked up over it. Father is gone, never to return. I've shed enough tears over him'.

She looked up and gave a sad smile. "Don't worry about me". She then looked over at Miroku who was staring at his left hand, a frown masking his usually cheery face. "Miroku-sama, is something wrong?"

"Fifty years ago, my Grandfather's hand was impaled by Naraku, eventually becoming this wind Tunnel. My father was devoured by his wind tunnel was I was just a boy and I share the same fate".

"Another reason to kill Kouga and his father", she declared.

"Hai!", they all agreed.

A bang on the door caught them all by surprise. Inuyasha poked his head in the room, looking at the three.

"Kagome come on. We're leaving".

She got up and put on her shoes, walking to stand in-front of him. " Going where?"

"After Kouga baka. We can't let him go running around destroying the kingdom now can we?"

"No I guess not! Come on you two! Let's go and pursue our enemy", She smirked and ducked under Inuyasha's arm, making her way to her room.

"Take your weapons and change into something warm. Pack lightly. We meet in the stable in 10!", the hanyou announced, walking off in another direction.

Kagome hurried into her room, adrenaline rushing. She pulled on a pair of tights to go under her dress and long woolen socks. She tied on her silver cloak and grabbed her bow, slinging it over her shoulder. She took a pair of wool lined leather gloves and ran out the door, eager to saddle Ionn.

A welcoming whinny greeted Kagome as she brought her tack to Ionn's stable. He thrust his head into her chest and snorted, blowing gusts of warm air onto her bare hands. "Hi boy. Now be goos because I'm in a rush".

She didn't bother to brush him and just threw the saddle on his back and slipped the bridle over his head. Doing up all the straps, she made sure the saddle was cinched nice and tight then put on her gloves, eyes set hard.

' Now Kouga, be prepared. You might be trying to bring your father back to life but I won't let that happen. Not after what you and him have done'.

She heard the thud of iron-shod hooves and opened the stall door, staring into Inuyasha's intense amber eyes. At his shoulder stood Cadoc, ears pricked and eyes bright. "You ready Kagome?"

"Hai", she answered, grabbing Ionn's reins.

"Then let's go".

He started walking, Kagome right behind him. They went out onto the courtyard, where The other two were waiting. Miroku sat on a blue roan gelding and Sango on a cream coloured cat youkai. She was dressed in her exterminator uniform, clad in black tights and body armour. Hiraikotsu was hanging at her side and a thin katana was strapped to her waist.

Miroku was wearing a purple tunic and black pants, cloak rippling in the soft wind. A long, gold coloured staff was strapped to his saddle, the rings attached to it jingling whenever his horse moved the slightest bit.

She mounted her horse and walked over to Sango. "Who is the demon Sango?"

"This is Kirara", the taijiya answered. "She grew up at my village".

"Well I guess you won't be freezing at night".

She chuckling. "No I don't suppose I will. Lucky for me ne?"

"Hai!", Kagome nodded, smiling at the older girl.

"Everyone ready?", Inuyasha asked, his horse half-rearing with anticipation.

"Hai!", they shouted in unison.

"Then let's go and kick Kouga sorry little ass!" He let Cadoc go, sending him into a canter.

The others followed, going silent. Kagome stayed beside Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku stayed at the back. She didn't know why but she was excited. ' I'm going to get pay back. To rid this land of evil. I'm going on an adventure, with of without father. I guess he did tell the truth in a way and I'm glad he gave me hope for this!'

The Quest has begun.

**End**

OMG!!!!! That took sooooooo long to write!!!!!! I didn't even bother to read it over since I was itching to submit so badly. Anywho, sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was held up with homework sigh.

Anywho, That idol thingy. Don't ask where it came from but it just popped into my head. _Tamashi _means soul and the idol is used to summon back a dead person's soul. That is why I named it that.

Thanks for all the reviews pplz! Oh and yeah Hazel...c'ya next year I guess! Miss ya sniff

Oh and Moonlight Jade, never thought you'd read one of my stories but awesome! You should update some of yours since I'm dying to read what happens. Especially in Gleaming Dagger.

Well, I guess that's it. The end of this story isn't coming anytime soon I can assure you! That is a long way in the future.

Ja Ne for now and REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! 3 Keep em coming!

Later!


	14. Unexpected

I'm back! It didn't take me so long to update this time though YAY!!!!

I'm so happy we're friends again Ceaseless Cloudy Days! :: hugs back:: Now I'm extra happy! Yes there will be romance but I don't know when...I'll try to get in some fluff in this chapter for ya! I would like some fluff too but only when it's appropriate. When it goes with the flow. You know what I mean? I don't want to wonder away from the plot. But I shall try loyal readers!

Oh! I'm currently working on a story at fictionpress so if you wanna check it out...here's the link! Just copy and paste . 

Anywho, my cat says meow ( Hi!) and enjoy the chap!

----------------------------------------------

**Un-expected**

The clouds hung low, wispy arms brushing the treetops. The sun was hidden, lending no light to the winter gloom. Everything was shrouded in shadows. The snow glittered a silver glow, providing dazzling light in this gray world. Even this didn't conquer the lurking darkness that loomed in the forest.

Four riders sped through the trees, one riding a cat youkai. They passed in and out of shadows, making no sounds except the pounding of hooves. With them, they carried a great power. It radiated from their aura, filling the forest with a new light. They were proud, proud to be able to fight back. Fight back for themselves, and for the kingdom they called home.

One rider in particular, Lord Inuyasha of the Western realm, held the most power. Hatred seethed from his very soul at one demon in particular, He hated him for reasons he kept to himself. All he knew was that his life had been ruined, ruined by one low piece of shit who didn't know when to keep his snout out of things.

' Damn wolf. You wouldn't be in this mess if hadn't been "daddy's little boy". Baka'.

He turned his thoughts to more pressing matters like, his curse. That one Naraku had set upon him the day he died. The day his soul was stolen away from him. The day his life was turned upside down.

' That curse still weighs down on my shoulders. I would have committed suicide if not for...'

He glanced over at Kagome, who was looking straight ahead and almost motionless in her saddle. ' If she hadn't come to the knighting ceremony that night, I might have slit my own throat right then and there. I would've missed my chance to regain my life'.

He smiled slightly and looked back at the trail, letting his senses reach out. He travelled up the trail, winding around thick trees and frozen ponds.

'Huh?'

Something was up there. It was big and alive.

He wasn't quite sure though, it was a few miles off. Although, his instincts had alerted him of danger up ahead and he knew to trust them.

He probed deeper and searched further, trying to determine what it was. It was a snake youkai, a large one at that. It's were open but blank, signalling it was asleep.

He knew, if they ran into it, then they would die right then and there. If they surprised it however...

Kirara bounded past them, snarling. She was one step ahead of him.

"Sango, where are you going?", Kagome called out.

"There's a demon up ahead", the taijiya answered back, disappearing into the growing gloom.

She nodded and smiled to herself. ' Go do what you do best Sango'.

The pair disappeared into the growing shadows. All they could see now were The flames on Kirara's tail and paws. Even those didn't flicker for long and were soon distinguished by the darkness.

"We should go up and help her", Miroku said, moving his horse beside them.

"Yeah, we should. It's getting dark so that demon is going to have the advantage", Kagome added.

"We have a few miles to go so come on". Inuyasha spurred Cadoc into a gallop, lashing his sides for all his speed. The others followed, horse's stretched out low to the ground.

What they saw when they reached the demon wasn't all that pleasing. It was rearing above Sango, fangs bared and hissing loudly. Its orange eyes held an un yielding fury, for reasons they couldn't comprehend. Its body was thick and covered in green scales, dark on top but lighter on its belly.

It turned its large head towards the trio that had just pulled up. A low hiss escaped its gaping jaws and its tongue flickered out, identifying them.

"_You're ssssscent is mingled with that of a certain wolf demon isssssss it not?". Its voice rolled out, each "s" getting a slithering note. _

The hanyou flexed his claws and growled. "What would a demon like you know about Kouga?"

The snake youkai shifted, keeping an eye on Sango and Kirara still in its grasp.

"_I would know enough young demon. Alssssso, your companions carry the ssssscent of that demon assssss well. Maybe your are in league with him". _At this he lunged, fangs bared and eyes blazing.

"_Now die!"_

The horses pranced in fear and jumped out of the way, eyes rolling.

The youkai crashed into the nearby trees, spitting curses. It veered up and turned around, pure hatred leaking from its youki. It lunged at them again, this time, looking sure not to miss.

Inuyasha whispered over to Kagome and she leapt on to his prancing horse with ease. She knelt in-front of him, clutching fist fulls of mane as Cadoc pranced beneath her. "I want you to hit him with your energy. Don't kill him though, just stop him".

She nodded and tensed her legs, ready to spring. He hooked his hands under her feet and pushed up, letting her spring into the air.

The young miko gathered enough energy to paralyse the demon and fired, aiming for his head.

It hit just a little off but hit none the less. Blue light enveloped the snake youkai and he stopped, eyes wide with shock. His gargantuan body fell to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

"_What have you done to me?!", _he hissed, trying to wriggle free.

"Nothing that will hurt you. Now, what do you know about Kouga?", Inu asked coldly.

The snake gazed at him through narrowed eyes. _"I know that he isssss a murderousss sssscum bag, he and hissss father"._

"Murderous?", Miroku questioned.

"_Yesss, murderoussss. Yearssss ago, hissss father decimated_ _one of our many dens, killing off mosssst of my young. We recovered but never lossst the hate for him. Then, he died and hisss sssson came around to finissssh us off. I am the only sssurvivor". _There was sadness in his airy like voice.

"Who are you?", the inuyoukai questioned, voice still cautious.

The snake hesitated, eyeing them all. He then seemed to relax and breathed in a sigh, seeming

to have trust them now. _"I am Ssssei-ssshi-sssai, leader of the ssssnake youkai clan. Which hassss been obliterated". _

All was silent after that, until Seishisai spoke again, his voice softer. _"You sssseem to loathe thissss Kouga assss well do you not?"_

"Hai, we all do", he motioned at everyone in the area.

"_Ah yessss. I can ssssmell it". _

Kagome groaned, still suspend in mid air. "I can't hold this for much longer..." She sighed and fell down, landing in Inuyasha's arms. She went limp at once, exhausted from the energy she had exerted.

"We should make camp", Miroku said, looking up at the dark sky.

"Hai". The hanyou nodded and dismounted.

Seishisai nodded as well and set let Kirara and Sango out of his coils. He slithered off the trail and motioned for them to follow. _"Come travellerssss. I have found a place where you can ssstay for the night"._

---------

Inuyasha stared into the flames, thoughts racing through his head. He hadn't really expected to befriend a snake youkai. It turns out that Seishisai had a well developed hate for Naraku and Kouga. ' He has reason to as well'.

The giant snake lay curled up by the fire, eyes open but blank ( A/N::snakes don't have eyelids). His slow breathing rumbled in his throat, the ground trembling ever so slightly.

Everyone else lay within his massive bulk, warming each other.

Inu sighed and stood up, stepping over the youkai's tail. Kagome had gone out a while ago to let the horse's graze. It was getting late so he decided to go fetch her.

He marvelled at how beautiful the forest looked at night, sprinkled with fresh snow. It glittered brilliantly, even though it had no moonlight to reflect. The trees were laden with white powder and their trunks seemed frozen. The bark had an icy tone to it, almost like a sheet of frost.

He maneuvered around a large tree and looked upon a frosted glade. The grass was frozen and still, gleaming green through the ice. A light blanket of snow covered the glade, making it look like a thin sheet of mottled white and green.

He stepped onto it, boots crunching in the hard packed snow. Hoof marks were everywhere, signalling Kagome and the horse's were near. He could smell them too, grainy and grimy. He inhaled it, taking in her smell the most. He loved her scent. It filled him with hope and courage, peace also. She always had something comforting about her, something to keep you going when things looked dull and hopeless.

The glade opened up more, exposing a group of willow trees. Their weeping branches were green with spring leaves, fluttering slightly in a light breeze. It was a warm breeze, not biting cold. 'Strange'.

He walked closer to the trees and stopped, peering between the branches. The scene of a calm summer night met his eyes. The horses stood on a lush bank, coats gleaming as they grazed. Everything was in bloom, beautiful and overwhelming. A clear pool of turquoise water shimmered at the foot of the bank, moss clinging to every damp rock.

Another warm breeze beckoned him in and he accepted, stepping through the branches. Warmth suddenly enveloped his body, causing sweat to roll down his forehead. He removed his cloak and unbuttoned his tunic a bit, showing some chest.

' Wait, where's Kagome?' He looked around the glade, noticing she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The bank was empty and so were the trees. He couldn't see her wading around in the water either. He gazed back at the horse's and noticed a slight lump behind Cadoc and Shadow ( Miroku's horsy).

He walked around the two horses and found Ionn, grazing peacefully with Kagome asleep on his broad back. Her hair was damp and her dress was tied up loosely, signalling she had already had a dip in the pool.

Inu couldn't stand it this time. He walked up to her and tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ears. The look on her face made him feel warm inside. ' She looks so peaceful'. He let his hands stroke her face, feeling her soft skin.

She mumbled and sighed, eyes fluttering open. "Hi Inuyasha".

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you", he apologized softly, hand dropping to his side.

She smiled, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she spied his chest beneath his open tunic. "No, it's okay". With that she fell back to sleep.

He smiled**. 'She is one of a kind'. He gathered her cloak which had been discarded on the ground**. He wrapped it around her slim body and made sure she was warm before tying on his own.

"Come on", he clucked.

The horses raised their heads and followed obediently, hooves making no sound on the soft grass. They passed through the willow branches and immerged into the cold, overcast night. A shiver ran through them but they continued following.

He felt a soft breath on his shoulder and turned to see Cadoc's dappled face, chin rested on his shoulder. He ran a hand down his stallion's cheek, gathering warmth from him.

' Now let's just wait and see what surprises tomorrow brings'.

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry it was short but I had to leave it at that. My mom was howling at me again to get off the computer so I had to obey.

I put some fluff in there for you guys and a little surprise! Hope ya liked it!

Anywho, **REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! **

I'm glad so many people love my fic That makes me so happy!

Oh and, I'm sorry for not really checking my work. Blame it one my mom.

Well Ja Ne!


	15. The Curse

Ahyo! It has taken me so long to update and I feel like a traitor for doing so. Although, I did it because I had posted another fic, **Black Hole. **I hope that one will be successful!

Anywho, does anyone have a cure for 'fanfiction ideas threatening to give your brain an information overload?' I would like that . The reason is because, I just got an idea from watching Teen Titians and it's threatening to blow me up...That ep was really corny...I got all sentimental. I'm such a loser...

Robin looks so cool with long hair...and being 20 years older...I'll shut up now.

Enjoy...

---------------------------------------------------------------

**The Curse**

Kagome awoke from her short slumber, yawning the sleep from her body. She got up and stretched, sighing contentedly.

The days had been mild so far. No freezing fog or sleet, just sunshine. Hard packed snow carpeted the forest floor, crunching under her feet as she walked around. She climbed a hill and looked over into the horizon, watching the red rim of the sun rise into view. In the east, a bank of wispy clouds hung, hardly seeming to move at all. Other then that, the sky was clear.

She looked down at the camp, seeing if anyone else was awake. Sango was curled up in her cloak, leaning against Kirara's fury side. Miroku lent against a tree, staff resting against his shoulder. Higher up in the pine's branches slept the hanyou, one leg dangling off the thick branch he was seated on.

She smiled. They all looked so peaceful, No worry showed on their faces, just peace. Sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep peacefully for a while now.

' Father...'

Tears welled up in her eyes but she shook them off, refusing to cry. Crying wouldn't bring him back. No, it never did. It only proved to be a waste of body fluids. Yet, she couldn't help it. She needed to vent her feelings. Keeping it in was starting to take its toll on her.

Sighing, Kagome sat down on her cloak, staring off at the distant mountains. Nature always made her feel at peace. When she was a child, Kagome would take her little black mare Bess out for a ride and just be at peace with nature. Let its soothing sound wash away the worry.

Now though, the worry never left her, not even in slumber. Her dreams were plagued by dangers and despair. No matter what she did, they were always there, lurking at the back of her mind. Haunting pictures of her father's mangled body laying with a group of others. Images of Kouga and his father, cackling away at the blood shed going on before their eyes.

It just wasn't fair. Why did she get tormented with all this? Why did all this have to happen to her? Why?

' I have friends though, friends who understand. They've gone through the same or even more. I don't really have a reason to fight, I'm just tagging along for the adventure. I can't be sure father is dead but he's been gone for so long, too long. How I miss him...'

A single bead of silvery emotions leaked out of her eye, running down her rosy cheek. Another one followed, then another. Then, a steady stream fell down her face and onto the snow below.

She didn't stop them though, just let them fall. They'd been wanting out for many days. Now, it was time to let them dry out so she could concentrate on the task at hand. No sounds came from her mouth though, she cried silently, not wanting anyone else to hear.

The crunching of footsteps behind her broke Kagome out of her daze. She wiped a hand across her face and looked on, pretending not to notice the person approaching.

"Kagome-chan?"

She looked around to find Sango, looking down at her with concern. "Is something wrong?"

She looked away, focussing on the horizon. "Sort of".

The taijiya sat down beside her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "What's bothering you?"

It was now or never if she wanted to vent her feelings, to someone who would understand. "It's just the stress of our journey. The presence of evil and all the demons I've had to purify lately. I guess it's just getting to me".

"There's something else isn't there? Go on, you can tell me", Sango said quietly.

Kagome sighed. "Well, eleven years ago, my father left on an expedition. He'd been on many before and had always returned when he said. That time though was different. He wouldn't come back.

Maybe if he had spent more time with his family, it would've been easier to except his death. I can't except it though. He was the one I'd always look up to and dream of being one day". She paused and looked over at the taijiya who only nodded for her continue. " Well, now I'm doing exactly what he did except, I have a reason for doing it. It would be so much more though if he were here with me".

Sango was quiet for a moment. This was a fragile emotion that could easily be turned into bitterness and she had to choose her words carefully. "I don't think your father meant for this to happen. He was only doing what he did so he could teach you of other places and cultures. He never meant to desert you like he did".

"I know that but, I just miss him so much".

"Kagome, things happen. My whole family was slaughtered before my very own eyes by my dear little brother. Although that was a traumatic experience, I've learned to live with it and only hope that they're in a better place".

The miko nodded, face brightening. "You're right Sango. Even if he isn't here physically, he's with me in my heart. So in a way, I'm sharing this adventure with him".

"That's exactly what I was going to say".

They both smiled at each other and stood up. Talking like this had done a lot for both of them. Now, they're spirits were a bit more at peace.

Silently, the two made their way back to camp, ready to prepare breakfast. The men were beginning to stir and would be demanding something to fill their bellies.

Kagome beamed, now that her mood had been changed. ' Father may not be here with me but he's here in my heart. I also have my friends to share this adventure with. That is more then I could ever ask for'.

--------

'There's something troubling him. What though?' She stared after the hanyou as he charged away, going ahead to scout.

Everyone could feel it. Something was brewing. The air was crackling with anticipation, faint wisps of powerful youki floating about.

The horse's were uneasy and Kirara's fur kept bristling, low growls escaping her throat. Cadoc wasn't helping either, pulling at his reins and jerking his head up every so often, making it hard for Kagome to hold him. She had to calm Ionn while keeping a firm grip on the stallions reins. It wasn't easy.

"Lady Kagome, do you sense that?"

She nodded at Miroku's question, beads of sweat starting to roll down her face. ' What is that? The youki is getting stronger by the minute. Such power, hatred even. Wait! It's coming from...'

"Inuyasha!" She dug her heels into Ionn's sides, forcing him into a frantic gallop. The others followed, realizing all too quickly what was happening.

Soon enough though, the horse's began to spook, sensing the demon energy growing nearer. They balked and half-reared, becoming very hard to control.

"We should continue on foot", Sango said quietly once the horses altogether stopped.

The two riders dismounted and tied the horse's securely to a tree branch, making sure they were well hidden from any travellers. Then, Miroku and Kagome climbed on Kirara's back behind Sango, faces showing concern for the young lord.

-------

"Who are you?!", Inuaysha growled angrily at the giant demon before him.

The demon shifted his bulk, light purple mane rippling in the wind. His large reptilian head bent down further to study the tiny figure standing before him. "I wouldn't suspect you'd remember little man. I was the one commissioned by Naraku to kill your parents, and guard this". He moved his gargantuan body to reveal a flat slab of rock, devoid of anything but a rusty old sword stuck into the stone.

The hanyou's eyes widened. ' Tessaiga...' He looked up at the demon and found another surprise, Planted between its red eyes was a white mask, beady eyes staring down at him tauntingly and a smirk firmly planted on its pale skin. "You're Ryuukotsei aren't you?!"

The dragon youkai chuckled, the earth trembling with his voice. " You're not as daft as I thought you to be. Tell me little man, have you come to take back your sword?"

"Now that it's within reach, damn right I am. It was stolen from me all those years ago and I'm determined to get it back!"

Ryuukotsei chuckled, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Just try it half-breed".

Inuyasha growled, cracking his knuckles. "Try and stop me". He launched himself into the air, arms outstretched.

He hit hard, claws sinking into the demon's thick hide. A triumphant growl escaped his throat only to be replaced by a gasp of shock.

He landed back on the ground and stared dumbfounded at the place he had just struck. There was no mark, none what so ever.

"Is that the best you can do? Surely you're better then that".

"Feh. I'm just getting warmed up". The hanyou launched himself again, right hand raised above his head "SANKONTESU!" Yellow light erupted from his claws as they made contact with Ryuukotsei's hide.

Inu jumped back, believing he had left the demon with a gaping hole in his side. He was wrong. Instead, there was nothing but unscathed hide, showing no signs of ever being touched.

"I thought this would have been more entertaining then that, I'm disappointed hanyou. Since that is over, it is my turn to attack". He jaws opened wide, showing white dagger like teeth, each as large as a full grown man. Blue sparks of energy began to gather at the back of his mouth, forming one churning sphere of power. Then, with a sharp pang, it came free, hurtling towards the much smaller demon.

Inuyasha took one look at the growing mass of raw power then averted his gaze to the Tessaiga. He could get to it if he was fast enough. Ryuukotsei would be paying too much attention to the blast and the light would give him some cover. He decided to take the opportunity.

As quick as a mouse, the half-demon darted out of the way and sprinted for his sword. He strides came faster and faster and he became more determined, believing he had it won.

The dragon youkai saw this, even in the blinding light. His blast exploded where the hanyou should have been, blowing thick chunks of rock, snow and soil into the sky.

He smirked, summoning up the call that would awaken the curse. "I call upon the curse of 200 years! Teach this hanyou his place and make him suffer!"

Inuyasha's strides faltered, then stopped altogether. His hands came up to his head, holding it as if his neck couldn't support the weight. Sweat beaded his forehead and he sunk to his knees, body starting to shake uncontrollably.

"Now how does it feel hanyou," Ryuukotsei growled with satisfaction. " to have the burden of killing your own parents bear down on you hm? The constant notion that you played a part in their demise. Tell me Inuaysha, now that you feel it on your shoulders, what will you do?"

Inuyasha chuckled, a foul wind blowing back his silver hair. His eyes remained shadowed under his bangs but a low growl emitted from his mouth, elongated fangs clearly visible.

The other youkai lost his triumphant smirk and frowned. ' What is happening?...' He sensed the hanyou's youki becoming stronger, more like that of a true demon. ' It can't be possible though. He's only a half-demon'.

"Are you that weak? Submitting to a curse is all takes to bring down the great Lord of the Western realm? What will you do now weakling. Die under my hand or, die from a broken heart?"

Inuyasha stood up, hair bristling. He turned around, one claw held up before his face. "I can assure you one thing Ryuukotsei, I won't die under your hand but you _will_ die under mine". With that, he launched himself into the air, red eyes gleaming at the thought of spilling blood.

-----

The group arrived at the scene to see Inuaysha sink to his knees. A gargantuan dragon youkai reared above him, a smirk planted on his reptilian face.

They were all speechless. The sheer size of this beast amazed and terrified them at the same time. Waves of powerful youki radiated from his bulk, causing the three to cringe in fear.

Kagome however wasn't really cringing from the youki but from the guilt and pain she felt in Inuyasha. ' That demon is doing something to him but, what? Oh Inuyasha'.

Then, a voice that sounded like distant thunder rumbling all around them, causing the trio to freeze and listen to the haunting words.

"Now how does it feel hanyou, To have the burden of killing your own parents bear down on you hm? The constant notion that you played a part in their demise. Tell me Inuaysha, now that you feel it on your shoulders, what will you do?"

The demon seemed to hesitate, red eyes widening slightly as a sinister wind blew in. He then continued, this time, less naive; "Are you that weak? Submitting to a curse is all takes to bring down the great Lord of the Western realm? What will you do now weakling. Die under my hand or, die from a broken heart?"

' Broken heart? What?' The young miko frowned slightly.

Inuaysha then stood. He turned around so everyone could see his face and they all gasped. Two long fangs protruded from his upper lip. One jagged purple stripe stretched across his cheekbone on each side, adding even more fire to his blood red eyes. Blue dilated pupils glared hungrily up at the giant youkai, the lust for blood dancing in them. He looked fierce.

"I can assure you one thing Ryuukotsei, I won't die under your hand but you _will_ die under mine". His voice was deeper too, rumbling in his throat like a growl.

Then, he leapt, claws outstretched and eyes gleaming.

Thick blood splattered on the ground as Inuyasha's claws ripped through Ryuukotsei's thick hide. The dragon youkai, was winded by the blow, gasping for breath and confused at the pain. He hadn't been hit in a very long time.

' He winded me. Pierced my skin. That half-demon did it to me. A HALF-DEMON!' He was outraged that a hanyou had been able to puncture his thick skin. A being that was no more then an ant to him had caused him pain. Even slight, it still made him angry. That demon would pay.

"That was a grave mistake. Now die you impudent half-breed!" Ryuukotsei lunged, a thundering growl rumbling from his open mouth. Instead of getting a mouth full of flesh and blood, he just bit down on hard packed snow and rock.

Above him, Inuyasha smirked, claws tearing through the dragon's exposed back. "Keep your eyes open next time!" He landed back on the ground and shook the dark blood from his claws. In his eyes showed nothing but utter disgust at what he was doing but on his face was planted a smirk.

Kagome stared wide eyed, her body shaking uncontrollably. ' What has happened to Inuyasha's face?!' She didn't know what to think. She was so confused, Why was he acting this way? Why hadn't he told her? Then again, he's told her next to nothing.

Suddenly Miroku gasped when he spied Tessaiga sticking out of a slab of stone behind the dragon youkai. "That's...it can't be. I thought..."

Both girls turned to him. "What do you think Miroku?", Sango asked, worry etched onto her face.

He shook his head and pointed. "That sword sticking out of the rock. It's Tessaiga!"

"Tessaiga?", they both asked.

"Yes, Tessaiga! Inuyasha's sword that was given to him by his father. Now I see why he is full demon".

Kagome edged closer to him. "Fill us in Miroku".

"That isn't important right now", he waved them off and pointed at the sword again. "We need to get the sword to Inuyasha in order to turn him back to his normal self. If we don't, he'll continue this bloody rampage!"

The miko nodded and spun around. "Inuyasha! Go get the Tessaiga!"

Something flickered in his eyes as that shrill voice registered in his mind. He turned around in mid-air to see Kagome staring up at him, eyes wide with concern. ' Ka-gome?...'

"Inuyasha. Get the Tessaiga!".

He shook his head and landed on the ground, fighting some internal battle.

Ryuukotsei picked himself up and looked at the three humans standing among the trees. His eyes gleamed with malice as his jaws opened and an orb of light began to gather inside. He waited until it was as big as he could make it then, let it fly.

It flew through the air towards the three, leaving behind it a trail of blue sparks. ' Say goodbye to your friends hanyou'.

A loud explosion sent trees toppling and earth flying. A flash of blinding blue light enveloped everything for a second then vanished, leaving a giant crater veiled in smoke.

------------------------------------------

Thank-you Getto 820 for reminding me to write more! That really makes me happy that people just can't handle waiting for the next chap!

Don't forget to review and I'll update soon, promise!!! ;D


	16. Gone

Back!

Thanks for reviews!

Well Bubba, for the English language, spelling it Tetsusaiga would look and sound better. But, in Japanese, that is grammatically incorrect. Adding 't' before an 's' makes the 'su' sound. So, the would be pronounced 'Tes-su-iga'. Spelling it Tessaiga is more grammatically correct in the Japanese language.

If you like spelling it the English way, by all means go right ahead. But, I prefer spelling it the way it's supposed to be spelt. Don't worry, I used to think that too until I started looking more into the language.

When I watch the Japanese version of the anime, I notice Inuyasha says 'Tessaiga' without adding a 't' sound. So, I'd take him as an example. English Inuyasha does add a 't' sound though. It fits the English language much better. Adding no 't' sound fits the Japanese language better.

Either way though, Kappei and Richard still rock! :D

Well enough of that. Here's the next chap!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gone**

Ryuukotsei peered eagerly through the smoke, hoping to see the distorted bodies of his most recent victims. When the smoke cleared though, he roared in utter rage and fired another orb of blue youki.

The three humans sat huddled in a tight circle, arms covering their heads. Above them stood Inuyasha, holding up his sword's sheath. An icy glare was planted on his face, causing the dragon youkai to flinch inwardly.

"How did you save them hanyou?!", he bellowed, fuming.

Inuyasha bellowed back with as much fury. "You'd be surprised what a hanyou can do when those it cares about are in danger."

Ryuukotsei drew back, pondering what his eyes were taking in. ' He still looks full demon but how?...Wait! He's changing.'

Indeed, the half-demon was changing back to his normal self. His eyes lost that red hue and the purple marks on his cheeks faded away. His fangs shortened, giving his face back its normal look.

He stuffed his sheath under his belt and picked up his sword which lay discarded by his feet .

The demon drew back even more, eyes narrowing. "How could you have possibly gotten your sword in that amount of time half-demon? Hm?"

Inuyasha growled, feeling the familiar texture of the sword's handle in his hands. It transformed instantly, pulsing with a new found power. " Don't make me repeat myself, I'm in a bad mood".

Ryuukotsei's eyes burned with hatred toward the hanyou. He didn't like the fact that he was feeling even the slightest bit of uncertainty toward such an outrageous creature, It was something he should laugh at but here, he was afraid. Afraid of a half-demon, with a sword that couldn't possibly pierce his rock hard hide. Even thinking about it made him even more infuriated.

A blow was struck to his chest, causing him to flinch. No pain though, not even the feeling of warm blood trickling down his body. ' What?' His huge head turned to see Inuyasha crouching not far off, brandishing his sword.

"You can't pierce me with such a inferior sword! My body is mightier than iron!" He fired another blast of blue light at the hanyou, hair bristling.

Inuyasha jumped nimbly out of the way, glaring at the dragon youkai. It had been such a long time since he'd used Tessaiga. He was a bit rusty but that didn't mean he didn't know the key to beating this monster. He was just waiting for the opportune moment.

The dragon youkai kept firing, never hitting his target. He was becoming careless from nervousness. This hanyou had power, great power. He could feel it in his bones. That power refused to show itself, staying hidden within his opponent's body.

In that brief moment, Inuyasha attacked. Wind started to swirl around Tessaiga, growing stronger and stronger. Then, he let it go. Bright claws of yellow light erupted from the sword and rushed at the demon, raking throw the earth and leaving deep gashes in the ground.

Ryuukotsei saw it too late and took the grunt of the blow. This time, he felt pain. Not a lot of pain but still, it hurt. He felt blood ooze out of the four deep gashes in his chest.

His red eyes darkened and a rumbling growl escaped his throat, "I'll rip you and your friends up you impudent half-breed!" He opened his mouth and gathered all the youki he could muster, making the orb glow with a blinding blue light. Then, he let it go.

The air crackled as stray sparks danced around in the air like flames, settling on branches and setting them alight.

Ryuukotsei grinned triumphantly at his creation. It was too big for the hanyou to avoid and would hit him directly. The after effect would kill his friends also, even if they tried to run.

Inuyasha smirked at the bright object hurtling towards him. He knew what he had to do. This is what he had been waiting for. The demon's most powerful attack. It would do the trick alright.

"**_BAKRYUUHA!!!_**" Fingers of wind raced out of his blade, swirling towards the orb of demon energy. They tore into it, mingling, becoming one, then continued on towards Ryuukotsei.

He realized too late his mistake. Naraku had told him all those years ago about the Tessaiga's special attacks. In his rage, he'd forgotten those words. Now, it would be his downfall.

Blades of wind ripped into his flesh and broke his bones. Blood splattered the ground, thick puddles of dark crimson. Ryuukotsei's body disintegrated from the ripping action of the wind, leaving nothing but scattered ashes.

The great dragon youkai had been defeated.

Inuyasha stuck his sword in the ground and lent against it, breathing hard. He suddenly felt weak and alone. No one could ever know what he felt on his shoulders. No one.

Now though, he just wanted to sleep.

"Inuyasha!" A warm body flung into him and if he hadn't been leaning on his sword, he would have fallen over.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked up at him with concern. "I'm fine but what about you? You don't look so good."

He shook her off and sheathed his sword, teetering before finding his balance. "I'm fine." He pushed past her and disappeared into the trees.

Kagome stared after him. ' Is it something I said?'

-----

They'd decided to take the rest of the day off. No one was in a mood for travelling after that experience. Plus, they wanted to be here if something happened to Ryuukotsei's remains.

The sun was already starting to set, signalling the end of another eventful day. The sky was painted the colour of an autumn breeze, fiery red set against dull orange. Ravens cawed in the distance and you could hear the crunch of snow as little animals ran about.

Sango sat by the fire, watching the body of a dead rabbit roast over the flames. Miroku had gone out to ward off any demons who might be attracted to area due to the sudden absence of the powerful demon aura. Inuyasha was, somewhere. He'd disappeared after his battle.

Kagome sighed and stopped rubbing Cadoc's smooth coat. The stallion had been so jumpy that he'd run off. Only Kagome's gentle hand had been able to coax him back here. He was still trembling all over though.

She put her arms on his warm back and leaned against it. It felt nice to relax. No fear for her life. Just peace.

Cadoc moved under her and she got off, checking to see if he was calm. He wasn't really. Jumpy and alert but that was better than trying to kick the hell out of someone.

' If Inuyasha doesn't come back soon, I'll have to take him for a ride. That should get rid of his unease.'

"Kagome, food's ready."

She nodded and went over to the fire, sitting down across from Sango.

"Hey Kagome", she said as she handed the younger girl some meat. "Do you know what's wrong with Inuyasha?"

The miko shook her head, taking a bite of the rabbit. "No, I really have no clue."

They sat in silence for a while, staring into the flames. Then Sango said, "Do you think it was something that youkai said? Or did rather."

Kagome shrugged, swallowing another chunk of meat. "Possibly. He seemed pretty upset about something earlier."

"He looked ill too".

She nodded, her food lying forgotten in her hands. She stood up, dusting the dirt off her dress and went over the horse's, untying Cadoc from the tree.

"Where are you going Kagome?", Sango asked.

Kagome clambered up onto the stallion's back. "I'm going to get rid of this guy's unease. Maybe I'll find Inuyasha too".

The huntress nodded, smiling. "I'll save some meat for him".

With that, Kagome turned Cadoc away from the camp and set off into the trees at a brisk walk.

-----

Twilight was beginning to set on the forest. The air was growing colder, Kagome's breath clouding under her nose. The snow was picking up that ethereal glow, sparkling slightly in the waning light.

She had been riding for about ten minutes and still hadn't seen any sign of Inuyasha. ' I should have found him by now.'

Cadoc hadn't pricked his ears or made a noise. He just continued walking with his head low, looking at nothing in particular.

Kagome shifted on his narrow back, not really used to the feeling of his gait. ' Remind me never to ride this horse bareback again'. He wasn't smooth like Ionn but bouncy, even at the walk.

A sudden movement caught her eye, dark in the gloom. It leapt into a bush and ceased movement, becoming one with the forest.

Kagome froze, her miko powers glowing blue in her eyes.. "Come out. I know you're there."

No answer.

She looked around, straining her eyes for the slightest flare of colour. She didn't see a thing.

Kagome looked around once more then set Cadoc off at a lope.

"I should be getting back." Even though her instincts were telling to her to go back to camp, she wanted to find Inuyasha. She was really worried about him.

' He's been gone for hours. I just need to know what's wrong. That's all.'

The temperature suddenly dropped and Kagome shivered. Her thick cloak was still back at the camp. She'd only brought her light one.

It was getting colder and colder . The air was becoming clearer, signalling the coming of snow.

Her cheeks were already starting to turn pink from the cold. She still had Cadoc's warm body underneath her though. She wouldn't freeze. Still, it wasn't a very good idea to stay in the forest for too long.

Fine flakes of snow began to drift down from the heavens, weaving complicated patterns through the air.

She caught a few in her hands as the stallion whisked through the trees. Snowflakes never ceased to amaze her. The way they melted instantly in her hand and the unique patterns they sported.

Cadoc suddenly pulled on the reins, doing a little leap as he went along. He whinnied at some unknown object and pricked his ears, looking straight ahead.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, not really sure if she should let the horse out. Then again, it could prove useful and, he might find Inuyasha.

Leaning over his thick neck, she let out the reins and settled into his rocking gallop.

The snowflakes bit into her cheeks as they raced along. It seemed colder now. The wind chill was freezing her, even if she had a warm body beneath her.

Kagome peered ahead through blurry eyes, trying to make out what was coming up in the distance. She saw a break in the trees, opening out into clear air, free of any vegetation.

' Huh? Wait, don't tell that's....a CLIFF?!'

Her eyes widened, immediately closing again from the freezing bits of snow flying into her face.

Cold fear started to well up in her stomach, working its way up. She couldn't scream or move. The only thing that was spinning around in her head was a hard block of solid fear. Nothing else, just that.

Kagome was too caught up in her shock that she didn't notice Cadoc slow down to a trot. His bouncy gait didn't wake her at all.

He the slowed to a walk, ears pricked and nose flared, catching a familiar scent on the wind. He strode out of the forest and out into open air, the ground showing peaks of cold granite under the thickening blanket of snow. A few feet away, the ground sloped down in gradual steps. Then, it dropped away to the forest below, giving a clear view of the land for many miles.

He turned his head, locating what he had been searching for and put his head down, cropping at the few blades of grass peeking through the white powder.

Kagome still sat on his back, staring wide eyed at the view. She had really thought they had tumbled over the edge. Sitting there, feeling the wind caress her rosy cheeks instead of bite ferociously came with quite a shock.

Taking a gulp, she looked around. The trees loomed ominously in the dark, creaking in the wind. Before her, the ground sloped away gently and then, fell away into the gloom.

Kagome looked up the cliff and stared into two amber eyes, gazing intensely at her.

---------------------------------

I'll leave it at that for now! I know the end sucked but...I have other things to do. I have a project again and I must use the computer for it. I want to get it finished so I can write some more! I'll try to get in some writing time but I might not be able to update for two weeks at the most. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed but I guess that is the way its gotta be.

: laughs hysterically: Oh you guys crack me up...Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! I love all of you guys! :hugs everyone:

Anywho, just to answer your question Glorfindel Silverleaf, I'm not a "horsemen". I'm not even a horsewoman. I'm only thirteen so I guess I'm not considered a woman...yet. I love horses and I ride every Saturday. I also read about them so, naturally I'd know a lot. Thanks for the compliments! Can't wait to read your review!

That goes for every one of you! :D


	17. What Did I Do

Hey! I'm back and I'm done my project!  
YAY!

Omg that thing took so long...Then my word program screwed up and so did the printer. The pictures came out all blotchy.  
Anywho, I don't care about that anymore. It's done and over with. I can finally start writing again.

Okay, for **Black Hole**, I'm sorry if I'm keeping you in the dark. I haven't updated that one in a while because I'm still thinking of what the chapter should be about. If any of you guys are reading it, please let me know when you review k?

I used to like Yu-gi-oh A LOT **Getto 820 ** but I kinda lost interest. I watch it every now and then on Saturday mornings when I'm waiting for Beyblade to come on but other then that, I don't really give it much thought. I still like it though. The new eps are cool with the dragons and all that. One thing I'm hoping is they don't keep making up new monsters like the Pokemon people keep making up new Pokemon XD

**bueatiful with daggers**, I'm not Japanese. I'm half Canadian and half Trinidadian. If you don't know, Trinidad is a little country off the coast of Venezuela, in the Caribbean.

I'm a half-breed! XD XD

Anywho, **baka** means idiot.

Well, here's the chap you've been waiting for!

Enjoy!:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What Did I do**

  
Kagome sat on Cadoc for a moment before finally realizing she had found who she was looking for.

She hesitated before dismounting, walking slowly up to Inuyasha who had turned away to look out over the hills.

" Inuyasha?"

" What do you want?" He didn't even look at her.

Kagome frowned at his tone but shook it off. " I just wanted to know if you're feeling alright."

" Never been better."  
She went to stand in-front of him, glaring into his wandering gaze. " I'm sorry if I interrupted you but you've been gone for three hours and didn't even tell us where you went. I couldn't help but get worried!"

Inuyasha looked down at her, his gaze breaking through hers. " And what if I had a reason for that? Maybe I just wanted some time to myself without you three snooping around."

Kagome met his gaze and held it there. " If you had just told us that you wanted to be alone, we would have left you to your thoughts. Why do regard us so low hm?"

" It's not that Kagome. I have my reasons."

His tone had changed slightly. There was a hint of something in it. Was it regret? Guilt? Whatever it was, it was very slight.

" Telling us wouldn't have hurt. You know that." She poked him in the chest.

Inuyasha glared down at her. " Well, now you know where I am now get lost. I just want to be left alone."

Kagome's cheeks turned red. Not from cold but from anger. " Get lost?! I am lost! I would have wandered around for days if I hadn't found you!"

His glare intensified and he turned away. " I almost lost you today Kagome, and I almost lost myself. I have to sort my thoughts out by myself so why don't you shut-up, and go away."

She was about to bark back when what he said sunk in. " Lose me? I thought you didn't care..."

" Just go away." He started walking away, disappearing into the thick wall of snow that was now falling.

" Inuyasha wait!" She ran up beside him and looked at him worriedly. " Is anything wrong? Because if there is, you ca--"

He turned on her, eyes tinted blood red. A low growl emitted from his mouth, deep and menacing. " I said leave me alone."

He stared at her for a few moments, another emotion flickering across his face and then, he turned away, disappearing into the darkness.

Kagome's legs felt weak. She'd seen that look before, and it still terrified her.

Her heart started to pound and she raced back out onto the cliff edge, hurrying to Cadoc who stood almost invisible among the falling snowflakes.  
She leapt onto his back and wheeled him around, not caring if his gait was uncomfortable. She just wanted to see her friend's kind faces and the light of a warm fire. She wanted to be safe in their presence.

Something was very wrong with Inuyasha and she didn't know what but it terrified her to no end. Being around him like this made her feel very uncomfortable. The first time, he had threatened to slit her throat. That event was still quite clear in her mind.

All the while, Inuyasha was watching her with sad eyes. He could sense her fear and, he excepted it. She had a right to be afraid of him in the condition he was in so, he didn't want her around him. As much as he enjoyed her company, her own life would be in danger if she stayed.

------

Kagome pulled Cadoc to a stop at the camp, breathing hard. She hopped off and tied him with the other horses.

She sat down at the smoldering fire, staring into the weak flames forlornly.

Her mind was in turmoil, different thoughts wheeling around in her head at breakneck speed. Nothing was making sense. Not anymore at least.

" Kagome-sama? Are you alright?"

She looked up and saw the dark forms of Miroku and Sango sitting across from her.

" I'm fine..."

" No you're not. Tell us Kagome, did you find Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up at Sango, her expression telling all. " Yes, I saw him but, he needs to be alone right now."

Miroku understood at once but Sango was left in the dark. " Why?"

She looked at the huntress with sad eyes. " Something's wrong with him and it's really scarring me. A few weeks ago, he threatened to slit my throat and this time, he looked like he was ready to rip me apart. I don't know what it is but whatever it is, I wish it'd stop tormenting him like it does."

Sango sat back, her eyes wide at hearing this. ' Inuyasha, try to kill Kagome? Impossible.'

" I might have a theory to what's wrong with him."  
Kagome stared at him across the fire, her eyes sad and forlorn. " Tell us Miroku-kun."

He cleared his throat." Well, this isn't for certain but in being his manservant, I have learned some things. It seems that a long time ago, his parents were killed by whom, I do not know.

" After, he killed the guy that killed his parents and someone, again I don't know who, cursed him with the burden of taking the life he did that day plus, the lives of his parents."

Both girls gasped. " That's horrible!"

Miroku nodded solemnly. " Yes, whoever did that is a cruel person. Inuyasha has been living with that curse for most of his life and he's learned to control the feelings that result from it. I've never heard of him acting this way before though so it might have something to do with that."

Kagome still knew there was something missing. " Miroku, how do you explain his turning full demon? He did that both times when he threatened me and plus, when he was doing battle with that dragon youkai."

" Well Kagome-sama, that I cannot answer. We only arrived on the scene when Inuyasha was full demon but as I do recall, he was on his knees. Maybe the demon said something. "

"Wait!", Sango exclaimed. " What about Tessaiga? Wasn't the demon guarding it? So, maybe that demon had a connection with whoever stole his sword!"

The other two nodded.

" Oh! I just remembered! When Kouga attacked us at King Sesshomaru's castle, he said something about Inuyasha killing his father. Plus, Inuyasha stated that Naraku had hid his sword so..."

" What you're saying is Naraku may have been the one who killed his parents plus, hid his sword so it would be easier to kill him off?", Kagome asked.

" Precisely. Although hiding his sword doesn't really make sense...Still, the rest does!"

" I must say I'm impressed Sango", Miroku complimented, a smirk dancing across his face

The huntress blushed, turning her face away so he wouldn't see. Then, she felt something roaming over her bottom...

"Ack--Pervert!" She slapped him hard across the face, glaring daggers.

Miroku held up his left hand. " I swear it has a mind of its own. I can't control it."  
Sango crossed her arms and looked away, frowning. " TRY then."

" I can't so next time, I'll ask for permission."

" Ok-WHAT?!" That earned the holy manservant another slap mark on his face.

While those two were bickering, Kagome let everything she had just heard sink in. ' Poor Inuyasha, having to deal with all that on his shoulders. No wonder he's so cold. It's closed up his heart.'

With those last thoughts, she fell into a light sleep.

------

Only a few hours later, as the murky gray of twilight crept into the forest, Kagome woke with a start. She sat up and looked around. The horses stood with their heads low, dozing. Sango and Miroku lay quite some distance apart, fast asleep.

She stood up, feeling she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep.

What was it that had startled her? Was it her miko powers alerting her of something? Or was it just because the sun was rising?

Whatever it was, Kagome didn't know.

She looked up to find the trees coated with a new blanket of snow. The ground was covered in the powdery ice as well, glistening brightly as more light spilled over the horizon.

A white hare bounded by her foot, stopping for a split second then bounding off again.

Kagome snatched up her bow and notched an arrow, aiming at the fleeing hare. If she got it in the neck, it's head would come clean off and it wouldn't feel a thing.

She didn't want to summon too much purifying powers or their breakfast would be blown to bits.

Taking one last look, she fired.

The arrow sped through the cold air, glowing brightly with a blue ethereal glow. Just before it hit, Inuyasha jumped out of a bush and pounced on the rabbit, barely having enough time to duck.

The arrow changed course and hit a tree, the arrowhead digging deep into the bark.

Kagome stared blankly at the hanyou as he stood up, the hare hanging limp from his hand. He turned and glared at her. " Would you watch where you fire that thing please!"

" You were the one who jumped out in-front of my arrow!"

" How was I supposed to know you were aiming for the same hare?!"

" Being a hanyou I expect you should!"

Inuyasha stood there, his mouth open but no comeback coming out. Instead, he just said " Feh", and walked past her.

Kagome turned as he walked by, crossing her arms across her chest. " I thought so."

He turned and gave her a cold stare. " You though what wench?"

" That you wouldn't be able to come up with a comeback baka."

" I don't think I needed too." He turned back and went to kneel beside the fire, sparking it back to life with his sword.

Kagome walked back and sat across from him, fuming. ' I've been worried sick and all he does is bark at me! He could at least show some respect.' 

By this time, Miroku and Sango had woken up due to the racket. They sat up, yawning and were about to ask what all the noise was about when they spotted Inuyasha and decided against it.

They all sat in silence as the hare cooked over the now bright fire. No one dared. Not with the steely look that adorned his face.

His presence caused fear among them for no reason at all. He seemed, more dangerous then before, now that they had an idea of what he was capable of and what Kagome had told them only a few hours before.

The thing was, why was he taking it out on them? Why couldn't he just let it all out and help himself instead of scarring them?

Then again, that wasn't like him at all. He wouldn't reveal his weakness to them, not now and probably not ever. He had too much pride to do that.

Inuyasha on the other hand was just trying to contain his youkai blood from spilling over. He had to get it under control. He didn't see the effect his actions were taking on his friends.

He didn't even realize he was breaking someone's heart.  
---------------------------------------------------

Done done DONE!!!!!!!

Was that heavy? Huh huh HUH?!

Sorry, I'm just a bit hyper after watching a demented Teen Titians eppy and plus hearing a song that sounded like someone was puking...

Well, **review!!!!!!** I want to get more than this time because I didn't get as much as I liked but oh well! Better some than none!

I'll update when I can! Bye for now! :D


	18. Fleeing From Love

Hi pplz!-

This time, I just feel like giving each of you an answer to your reviews so...here they are!

**AmericanStarryKnight89**::...soon...soon. Do not fret for Kouga shall pay! But I also have a little surprise but, you know what? I ain't telling! Nope! You're just gonna have to wait and read!!

_:: laughs evilly::_ MUWAHAHAHA!

**Jenny**:: YAY! You reviewed again -

Life for me is going smoothly...except the fact that one of the guys in my class keeps pulling my bra strap but, that is besides the point..._::cough_::

Brandy is still lame, the poor thing. She can't even be walked! Her beautiful coat is such a mess too. She's covered in stains. On Saturday I'll give her a good groom. Kit and Buddy are great! Buddy looks kinda like Trigger now that he got clipped and Kit is...well...nippy should I say? ( no pun intended...)

Can't wait to hear from ya! ;D

**Courtnie**:: Fear not for the chapter you have been awaiting has arrived, milady...

**Shangxiang10**:: -

**beautiful with daggers**:: We are all of mixed race to some extent, even though we may not look it.

How Inu-chan is breaking Kagome-sama's heart, you'll just have to read and find out...

**Kotori Susayski**:: I just love your pen name :)

**Getto 820**:: NO INTERNET?! NO CABLE?!?! How do you get by? Do you even get to watch Inuyasha? Poor poor neglected person who is older than me by one year...( I thought you were 7...XD Now I know...-;;)

I know! Tell your parents that having internet will help you find info for your projects! Yeah! I'm sure they'll buy that! If they don't, you can wait until you turn fifteen and get a part-time job. Then you can pay for internet yourself! And cable!

Well, tell me when you start your story because I'll read it - Promise!

Thanks for all the positive feedback ppl! Hugs for everyone! _::hugs readers:: _-

Just wanted ya'll to know, the end is nearing...I'm not going to tell how many more chapters there are because I have no clue. No worries though...this chapter is not the end :D

Enjoy! -

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fleeing from Love**

' Why must he do this? Why he must he be so cold? Why does he hide under his bangs and not let those beautiful amber eyes shine? Why is he dull and sad? Why?'

Kagome rode silently, by herself. Inuyasha was usually to her right but for the past few days, he'd been off on his own.

She didn't know where he was and she didn't really care. Why should she? He was treating her and everyone else like dirt, as if they didn't matter.

Kagome didn't care anymore.

Well, she did but it wasn't really appreciated.

The last time they had talked ended with a negative meaning. There wasn't any friendship there, not anymore. It was gone, a swirling wind on a forgotten plain.

Hot tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill down her rosy cheeks.

Life stops for no one, no matter how much you wish it would.

' I love you Inuyasha...I-I just wish you would love me back....'

A single silver tear rolled down her cheek, soon followed by a steady stream of others. She didn't stop them, she didn't want to.

" Kagome?"

The miko looked up with a start, finding Miroku and Sango riding beside her, both very worried.

When they saw her tear-stained face, their own hearts clenched tight with sorrow. That face was so sad and wounded.

" Oh Kagome...Don't cry, not again. You've already shed so many tears..."

Her voice cracked and came out no more than a whisper. " It seems I haven't shed enough..."

The two older people looked at each other, sharing a knowing glance. " We know how you feel Kagome-sama. It'll be okay, we promise."

Kagome nodded, smiling weakly. " Thank-you..."

They were wrong. It wouldn't get better.

She knew it right down to the bottom of her heart. The love she felt for that certain hanyou would never be answered. The yearning her heart had for his would never be quenched. Never.

Then again, why was she crying? She shouldn't be sad. She should be _mad_.

Kagome knew it wasn't right. She knew she should be pissed off at him but...She just didn't feel it.

' I've been too kind, for too long. I forgive too easily and I do things for the better of the other person. I never see what's in it for me.'

She sighed, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand. ' Usually, when I do something for the benefit of others, it makes me feel good. This time, it's hurting me, a lot.'

A scar had already formed over her heart, working itself deeper into her feelings. It was agonizing, sitting on her horse hour after hour, not knowing if _he_ cared or not.

All Kagome wanted was a smile, or at least an acknowledging****glance. Just so she could stop worrying. That was all...

-----

A blanket of twilight crept across the sky, tainting the clouds a smoggy purple. On the horizon was a thin strip of pink light, slowly receding as the pale sun dipped lower behind the mountains.

The three riders had decided to stop for the day, tired and hungry from keeping weary eyes out for demons.

Sango hopped off Cadoc and left him to Miroku. She never really did like horse's but since Inuyasha wasn't doing anything with him, she had no choice but to sit on the stallions back for hours. Plus, Kagome wasn't really up to watching the excitable animal.

" Hey Sango! Don't leave me alone in the dark."

The huntress looked back, raising an eyebrow at Miroku. " Kagome's here. Plus, you have a job to do."

He looked over at the sullen miko and scratched his head" She isn't really the best company right now..."

Sango looked over at her and sighed, noticing Kagome was looking at them with a hurt expression. " Now look what you did! Go and apologize."

" But she's not really– there– There isn't anything that will cheer her up. I've tried."

" Miroku, have you ever been depressed?"

" Yes..."

" Well then you must know that being alone is the worst thing possible. So, even if comforting her has no effect, it still helps her deal with the feelings."

Miroku looked back at the still saddled horses standing quietly behind him and scratched his head again. " You would be better at it anyway. I have no idea how women feel so, you should go talk to her. I'll take care of the horses..."

" Fine...You just shut up and be quiet. You understand?"

The manservant nodded, smiling down at her. " I understand dearest."

Sango scowled at him and turned around, walking over to Kagome who was sitting in the snow, wrapped tightly in her cloak.

" Kagome-chan?"

The miko looked up, her expression unchanged. " Oh, hi Sango."

The huntress sat down beside and wrapped herself in her own cloak, starring up at the cloudy sky.

They were silent for a moment, each occupied with different thoughts. Then Sango broke the evening quiet. " You can tell me, Kagome."

She glanced at the huntress then looked at the ground. " There's nothing to tell."

" Sure there is", the older woman said. " You've been so quiet for these past few days that I expect you would have something to say."

Kagome let out a sad sigh. " Well, it's just– I– um– I don't know how to explain it."

" It's okay, take your time."

The miko gathered her thoughts and took a shaky breath, trying to push down the sobs that were already leaking out of her throat. " Have...Have you ever felt like the one you loved was drawing away from you?"

Sango nodded. " Oh yes, many times."

Kagome continued on. " And have you ever felt that you couldn't do a thing about it?"

" Yes."

" That's how I feel now. That I can't stop..."

Sango looked at her friend sadly, her tone soft and gentle. " You love him, don't you Kagome?"

The miko let out a sob, wiping furiously at her eyes. " I've grown so close to him and somewhere along the way, I fell in love. I always hoped he felt the same way after all I've done for him. I stayed with him even though it didn't help me in any way. But now he...."

Kagome let out another sob, putting her face in her hands. " Now he' so bitter and dull. He won't even tell me what's wrong and it hurts...It really does. God it hurts so much!" She couldn't control herself now. She needed to let it out.

Sango put a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders. " There, just let it out. Let it all out..."

Kagome couldn't let it all out though, her body wouldn't let her. Her cries slowly ebbed away until it was nothing but a hiccup.

" Feel better now?"

She nodded slightly, drying her wet cheeks.

" I'm glad". Sango hugged the miko then stood up, marching off into the dark forest. She was going to give that hanyou a good thrashing if she found him.

------

The darkness ebbed at her, reaching out in wispy hands then drawing back at the last moment. Strange rustles and squeaks came from inside the bushes, making the plants shake and shudder.

Sango had to admit, it was pretty creepy. With the snow giving off that strange light and the trees looming dark and foreboding against the dismal sky.

" Inuyasha! Where are you?!" This was really the only way to stop her childish fear from consuming her.

" Inuyasha! Get your butt down here now!"

No answer.

She grit her teeth, fisting her hands in anger. ' That hanyou better show up or I'll give his ass a good whacking...'

" INU–Ack!"

The hanyou jumped down from the dark canopy above, a scowl on his face. " What do you want?"

" Don't scare me like that!", Sango snapped, putting a hand over her racing heart.

" Keh...". He crossed his arms and looked away, glaring at some invisible object.

The huntress bit back her annoyance and calmed herself, looking him straight in the face, or what she could see of it anyway. " Inuyasha, you really need to go and talk to Kagome."

He stiffened but didn't look at her. " Why do I ' really need' to do that?"

Sango frowned. " Why? Because she's turning into an empty shell because of you! She's hardly said a word to me or Miroku! That's why."

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt but he didn't show it. " So? She can go ahead and turn into a grave stone for all I care!"

" Why you–Are you blind Inuyasha!? You're killing her! She's wasting away because you can't put your feelings aside and actually look at what's going on around you!"

He spun on her, narrowing his eyes. " Look Sango. I have my reasons for what I'm doing and I request that you respect them."

" I do respect them but right now, Kagome just needs the simplest sign that you're okay."

He turned away and started marching away from her. " Go tell her yourself," he muttered.

" I already did but she won't take my word for it! You have to go yourself and tell her! Please Inuyasha, you must!"

" Alright, fine, I will! But later, I have things I need to sort out–alone..."

Sango stomped up and stood in-front of him, refusing to move. " No", she said firmly. " You will go right now."

" Get out of–Fine. Will you leave me in peace if I do?"

The huntress smiled. " Yes, I will."

------

Kagome looked up when she saw Sango emerge from the gloom, a tall silver haired figure trailing behind her. They both stopped and stood quietly, talking in hushed whispers near the blazing fire.

Inuyasha then turned to her, his face void of all emotion.

Kagome let out a groan and turned away, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her cloak tighter around herself. She stared up at the sky, glimpsing patches of starry blue before it was swallowed up again by the clouds.

" Kagome?"

She didn't look at him. She didn't want to look at him. She felt ashamed of letting him see the state she was in.

" Kagome look – You're probably not going to listen to me but here it goes– I didn't mean to upset you or anything but um– I– ah um. How do I put it?..."

She didn't even give him the slightest glance.

" Are you even listening to me?"

No answer.

Inuyasha frowned, kneeling down to peer at her shadowed face. " Kagome, look at me."

She didn't move.

" Listen to me stupid!"

The miko growled and whipped her head around to stare him straight in the eye, tears already brimming at the corners of hers. " No, you listen! What's up with you?! Acting all ' I'm to good for you'. What's your problem?"

The hanyou drew back, eyes widening momentarily before his thoughts came back to him. " What's my problem, what's _your_ problem?!"

" I didn't ask you to ask me Inuyasha! Now answer!"

The tone she was using sounded very weird when she used it but he bit back anyway. " Don't poke your nose in where it doesn't belong wench!", the hanyou snapped back. " You have no idea either...", he muttered after.

A sob broke out as she opened her mouth. " I would have an idea if you'd told me what was wrong! Maybe if you'd forget your pride once in a while and told someone how you felt, your life might be a lot better!"

" You have no right to say that. I choose the way I want to live my life, not some weak human girl," he growled, eyes flashing red.

" I have every right Inuyasha! You know why?! Because I–

" I don't have time for this." He turned away and started walking back into the forest.

Tears were pouring freely down her face now, a river of liquified moonlight. She couldn't bear it any longer. She had to tell him, tell him now. " IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU INUYASHA!", she all but screamed. " And I thought you could love me back too! But now, now it's clear. I was a fool to ever believe that..."

She stopped for a moment, gathering her breath before continuing on. " Even if it would do no good for me, I helped you. I went along with you just so I could help. I did it out of the goodness of my heart and I thought you would appreciate it. But you know what? I WAS WRONG! I was a bloody fool for ever believing you would thank me."

Kagome put her head in her hands and cried.

Inuyasha turned back and knelt in-front of her, reaching out a clawed hand to brush the damp hair from her forehead. " Kagome I– I never knew..."

" Well maybe if your head wasn't so thick, you would have already FIGURED IT OUT!!!" She smacked his hand away and sprang up, sprinting away into the night.

" Kagome wait!"

She heard his pounding footsteps behind her but she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. She was blinded by grief and anger.

" Kagome stop, please!"

" NO! Leave me alone you stupid half dog! I don't want you to break my heart any more than you already have!"

It took her a while to realize he'd stopped following her. But even thought that she was alone in the dark forest didn't stop her. She would keep running until her emotion driven energy burst died out.

A ways back, Inuyasha stood stock still, staring after her receding footsteps. His eyes were wide with realization and his heart was clenched firmly in a fist of guilt. " What have I done?..."

---------------------------

_::gasp::_ Uh oh...That wasn't the surprise though.....

Sorry I took so long to update. I had no reason to. I was just being lazy -

Anywho, don't forget to review and I look forward tp reading you reviews ;D


	19. That Unforgettable Face

Back! I feel like responding again to here it goes! -

**Kaiysha:: **I agree with you totally. It would be nice if they did, instead of waiting until the second movie. _::sigh::_

**DemonDragon000:: **True! _::huggles Inu::_

**Kotori Susayski:: **Welcome! Yes, Inu is a little slow but, it'll all work out in the end. :D

**Bubba:: **Thanks, makes me feel all warm inside. Your waiting is over though . . . enjoy. ;)

**Inuyasha'smistress:: **You . . . you cried? Actually cried? Like . . . wow. I didn't know that section was THAT sad. Heck I cried too as I wrote it . . . XD

**Dark Mistress of Demons::** I guess you kinda read my mind . . .

**alejandra:: **Yeah I know, Inu's a baka but we all love him for it! :D

**butterfly sabre::** Okay, I'm on it. Glad that you're enjoying my ficcy :)

**Getto 820::** Sorry. . .didn't mean to insult you. Anywho, your ficcy idea sounds interesting! I don't really like Serenity either, she's too. . .too. . .whiny I suppose. I just don't like her that much. I can't wait to hear more about it! ;)

**shangxiang10::** I take it that's happened to you before. I won't ask what happened though since that can be a very emotional event in your life. I know what it feels like, although it wasn't over love or anything. But hey, everyone will have something tragic happen to them in their life time so you just gotta keep on living the years you've been given.

**chakitattyla2h8::** Don't worry, doing something like this just makes the ending better. Inu and Kagome will get back together. I'm not the type of person to tear them apart. They're such a cute couple. I agree, how could someone not like this couple? They're made for each other! Glad you got your own login name. Have fun with it, just like I am! :D

**Note:** I'm going to change my pen name pplz. It'll be either Aioki Tsunami or Indigo Moonbeam. Just to let ya know! Or, you guys could tell me which one you prefer and majority rules, k?

Well, enjoy chapter 19! -

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**That Unforgettable Face**

A figure sat in the crook between two naked oak trees, clawing at the bark with her bare hands. Ragged sobs broke from her every now and then, accompanied by a snivel and a painful cough.

A pool of silver tears lay at the base of the intertwined trees, shining with the brilliance of the moon.

How long she had been sitting there, Kagome didn't know. All that occupied her thoughts was deep burning anger.

All she could see was that cold, emotionless face, staring down at her with disgust. Those eyes kept coming back, haunting her with their golden glare.

She could just see him now, scolding her for shedding tears on such a thing. But what else was there to do? Her heart was broken in a million places.

Shedding her precious tears was the only option.

The only bearable option.

The other one was to waste away, dwelling on only one forgotten memory that blanked out all others.

Kagome really wasn't that type of person, unlike the one who had brought this grief upon her.

That was his way, not hers.

Above the forest canopy, the clouds swirled, tumbling over each other in billowing pillars of condensed water vapour. The foul wind that whispered in and out of their wispy depths spoke of a sinister evil, unfolding in the dead of night.

------

Sango and Miroku looked up when Inuyasha walked into their view.

This time, instead of the regular cold expression, there was one of regret, and something more.

He didn't look like himself at all.

Sango almost cried at the look he wore. " Inuyasha. . .Don't–

" No," he interrupted, sitting across from them and staring into the fire. " She's right. I am a stupid half-dog, nothing more," he mumbled.

The huntress glanced at Miroku who shook his head.

" I'm so sorry Inuyasha . . .," she whispered quietly, regretting her urging for him to talk to Kagome.

" Don't be. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have realized the things I've done," he said, smiling sadly at her.

Still, even if he acted like it was a good thing, Sango still felt horrible.

Something warm rubbed against her leg and she looked down, staring into Kirara's large eyes.

The cat youkai cocked her head, a questioning look in her eyes.

Sango nodded, motioning over to the sullen hanyou. She didn't know anything else that could comfort him at the moment.

Kirara walked up to Inuyasha and nudged his hand, meowing softly.

He glanced at her before gently pushing her away. He wasn't in the mood for comforting.

Kirara however had other things on her mind. She jumped up on his shoulder and curled around his neck, purring loudly.

Even in the dim light, Miroku and Sango caught the small smile on his face.

------

The loud crack of a branch woke Kagome out of her tortured sleep.

She jumped down from the crook she was sitting in and dropped to a crouch, ready to pounce if she saw anything.

Her eyes glowed pale blue with the power she was getting ready to release if needed.

Another twig snapped, making Kagome whirl around, mentally slapping herself for not bringing a weapon.

What she saw almost made her faint.

A tall black stallion stood behind her, head high and proud. His ears were pricked in her direction, eyes hidden by a long forelock of black hair.

She looked up at his rider, eyeing the tangled hair that fell down to his shoulders.

Wasn't anyone she feared, yet.

Her eyes wandered up to his face and locked on his eyes, which were so much like her own.

A memory from long ago tugged at her mind. She recognized that face but, from where? He was someone from her past but, who?

With these questions came an urgency to figure out who that face belonged to. She hadn't seen this person for so long and all she wanted to do was recognize him. Remember the last time she had seen him and if he remembered that fragment of time.

Kagome looked up at him again and was struck with a scene from long ago.

" _Father, why do you have to go?!"_

" _Kagome my flower, don't cry! I'll be back before you know it."_

Kagome stood rooted to the spot, staring at the man who had been gone from her life for over eleven years.

" F-father? It can't be. . .you-you're. . ." She had to stop. It was too hard to say anything at the moment.

He climbed down from the stallion's back and took a few shaky steps toward her before stopping.

" Kagome, my dear. It's been so long. . ."

Without even knowing how she got there, Kagome was in-front of him, staring up at his all too familiar face. She recognized everything about him, except the sullen look in his eyes. They were once so bright and cheery, just like hers.

He reached up and touched her tear-stained cheek with his wrinkled hand, gently stroking her skin. A weak smile stretched across his aged face, adding more wrinkles to the already present ones. " My dear girl, you've grown so much."

A cry of joy escaped from the girl as she flung herself into his arms. " You said you would come back when the birds stopped singing."

He sighed, stroking her hair gently. " I would if I wasn't delayed on the way."

" D-delayed?" Kagome pulled back, drying her eyes. " What do you mean?"

" More like captured actually."

" Captured?", she questioned, a note of curiosity in her voice. " By whom?"

Without a word, he sank to the ground, groaning with exhaustion. " I'm not in any state to tell you right now Kagome," he mumbled.

" Right. I'll have that fixed up in no time." Although she dreaded the thought of going back to her friends at the moment, she pushed her grief away, focussing on her father. He was more important at the moment.

Wrapping an arm around his slumped shoulders, Kagome helped him stand. Now all she had to do was get him up on that stallion's high back.

When it proved too difficult, something tugged at her mind.

_Tall black stallion._

She dismissed it and pondered how she could get her father up. She put her free hand against the horse's shoulder, applying slight pressure.

Kagome almost lost her balance when the large animal knelt down.

With the stallion like that, she was able to get her father on its back without much trouble.

The stallion stood back up, shifting its legs so the weight on its back felt comfortable.

With this came another tug on her memory.

_His stallion was trained to do that._

She shrugged it off and made sure her father wouldn't fall off as the horse moved. That's when her eyes caught something. No saddle, no bridle. Just a halter. One thing came to mind.

" You stole Kouga's stallion?!" Kagome clapped a hand over her mouth too late.

Her father glanced down at her sadly, a troubled look coming over his features. He nodded slightly.

Her heart skipped a beat. ' Kouga was the one who captured him! That would mean, my theory about that _tamashi_ may be correct. . .'

She shook it off and grabbed the stallion's halter, jerking him into motion. For some reason, she wanted to get back to her friends quickly.

Kagome tugged the horse into a jog. The hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand on end. Why, she didn't know but she also didn't want to find out.

Then something hit her. She didn't know where she was going. While running through the forest, Kagome hadn't really paid much attention to where she was going since she was blinded by her heartache. So now, she had absolutely no idea where to go.

A bead of sweat ran down her brow. This wasn't good.

Grinding her teeth, Kagome kept going in the direction she thought she had come from. ' I just hope I'm right. . .'

She pushed through the branches, getting more frantic as the minutes ticked by. With her nervousness came carelessness. Instead of treading softly, she was making more noise, snapping twigs and crunching on dry pine needles. In addition, the stallion behind her was making some noise, although not as much.

The darkness pressed in around her and all she could see was no possible way back. There where trapped. It was her own stupidity that had caused this. No,_ he_ had caused this. ' If he hadn't of. . .I will not trouble myself with that right now. What I have to focus on is getting back to where I came from.'

Even though that voice inside her head sounded so confident, Kagome was not. Also being a girl that was easily caught off guard didn't help either.

Still, despite her unease, she kept trying, stopping every now and then to change her direction depending on what she remembered. At night though, landmarks were very hard to find.

The horse suddenly stopped, raising his great black head to sniff the foul wind that had just blown in. He snorted loudly, stamping his hoof and tossing his head.

Then Kagome felt it.

Demons.

That pricking at the back of mind told her so. With that came a flow of purifying energy, swarming up into her vision like a cloud.

With this addition to her sight, Kagome saw the many evil demon aura's that surrounded them. They churned with evil and joy, blocking all possible means of escape.

Something growled and she spun around, staring into the yellow eyes of a wolf. Sharp teeth glistening in the faint light, dripping with saliva. Its lip was pulled up in a snarl, another deep growl coming from its open mouth.

That was joined by many others.

Now Kagome really wished she had brought a weapon.

Her miko powers weren't very reliable without some type of weapon to focus them through.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to take her attention away from the wolf demons and glance at her father. " Kagome," he whispered. " We should make a run for it, while they're not on the move."

She nodded slightly and turned her attention back. ' Maybe I could . . .'

It was possible. Although it would cost her most of her energy, she could do it. No one had ever taught her the art of calling on such a high standard of purifying power but Kagome was confident she was skilled enough. If the task was too much, then it would kill her. But that was the price she was willing to pay for her father's safety.

Now, all she had to do was get herself into the medium from which she could summon the power needed.

Her breathing slowed and the scene before her eyes melted away into a swarming sea of blue sparks. They danced before her, forming shapes and eddies before twisting off again.

Kagome gathered some of these sparks in her hands and began stroking and patting them together. They began to shine as her creation took shape, glistening brightly with the light of purity.

Then she was back in the forest, surrounded by snarling wolf demons. Her hand was glowing brightly, transfixing the demons with the scent of awesome power.

' Now is my chance. Go!'

Out of her opened hands exploded a blinding light, shimmering with the essence of milky sunlight. It danced up between the tree branches and around the startled demons, creeping into their fur like wispy ticks.

Then the radiance faded, along with most of Kagome's strength. She felt the tug of life on her soul but it stayed firm, sustained by only a measly amount of energy.

Even though she was alive, she felt extremely weak, barely able to keep herself upright.

She looked around through clouded eyes and groaned in exasperation; her energy release hadn't worked. It had only irritated the demons, causing them to sit on their haunches and bit at their fur.

This distraction had to be enough though. It hadn't come out as she had intended, but at least they had a few scant moments to escape.

Forcing her weak body into motion, Kagome climbed up onto the stallion's back( with some help from her father of course).

Then the horse leapt into motion, galloping into the night.

-----------------------------------------------

Merry Christmas everyone! Just a present for you guys. It's a little early but I figured tomorrow you'll be spending time with your families so, here it is!

Remember, choose which pen name you like, either Aioki Tsunami or Indigo Moonbeam. Majority rules!

I look forward to reading you reviews! Have a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! ;D


	20. A Painful Goodbye

One chapter is all I can do right now. My computer still isn't fixed but, I updated anyway. I won't upload another chapter for a few weeks but hang in there.

**Kotori Susayski: **Hope you had a great Christmas too! Thanks for voting!

**Inutaisho:** Glad to hear it!

**chakitattyla2h8:** We'll just have to wait and see huh?I'll reveal the answer to you soon enough

**DemonDragon000:** Awesome!

**inuyasha girl:** I know, I know. I hate cliffies too but, that makes the story all the more exciting, don't ya think?

**alejandra: **I had a wonderful Christmas! Thank-you for the thought!

**Getto 820: **Thank-you for the multiple reviews, that was very sweet of you. It's kinda ironic too, since you're the second guy who's wanted to meet me! Was that really your dream anyway?Because if that really is true, I'm going to turn red as Inu-chan's haori. . .

**Inuyasha'smistress: **I am a lazy butt. . .well, you are right, to certain extent though. . .

**shangxiang10:** I'm sorry I couldn't accomplish your request but, I'm back and hoping I will be able to get the chapters coming faster!

**AmericanStarryKnight89:** That's what writing your thoughts is good for eh?

**inuyashachick04:** I won't stop writing for years to come, I just know it. :D

Oh, and I've decided not change my pen name. I just can't, since I'm kinda used to it now. Sorry to disappoint anyone who wanted me to but, I don't really feel like it. You understand right?

Again, thank for the reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

**A Painful Goodbye**

The great horse beneath her surged with power, carrying Kagome and her father over the ground at an alarming rate. Muscles clenched and relaxed, flexing with a smooth, supple motion.

All Kagome could hear was the pounding of the stallion's hooves and the howls of the wolf demons behind her. She couldn't concentrate on her task; keeping herself and her father on the horse's rocking back.

It was exhausting. After using all that energy distracting the demons, the stuff she had left couldn't suffice for the strain she was putting on herself at this moment. It was hard, too hard.

The stallion kept dodging in between trees, making it very hard for its passengers to stay on board. He was going at a very high speed, driven only by the urge to live, to escape from the demons that weren't very far behind. It was because of this that the stallion was being too reckless, because all he cared about was his well being, not the two people's on his back.

Kagome knew the horse must feel this way and didn't really blame it. The only thing she blamed was her stupid choice to sprint away from the safety of her friends. Her own carelessness of not noting where she was going. Her own weakness, her own human weakness.

The only thing she was good at was leading the group to Naraku's hidden castle.

That was basically it.

' No, I am not weak. Maybe I was before but not now, not after what I've done, and what I've experienced. What I've put up with. I am not weak and I will fight, even if it kills me.'

Confident, Kagome dug her heels into the stallion's side, reminding him that the people on his back actually were alive. Without any other signal, the already charging horse leapt into overdrive, putting on even more speed.

Kagome lent further over the horse's back, keeping a firm grip around her father's waist. It wasn't really for his support but more for hers, since he probably had more energy than she did. It was really all she could do at the moment.

Then she felt her seat shift slightly as the horse moved under her, dodging a pack of dense trees at a speed common sense denied possible.

The stallion kept moving, shifting from one lead to the next, always correcting his balance.

Kagome knew that at the moment, she was leaning dangerously to one side, prone to falling over if the horse jerked in the opposite direction.

This time, fate wasn't exactly on her side.

Another tree loomed and the horse dodged, barely jerking out of the way of another one. To accompany this, the horse had to jump a fallen tree at an angle, dislodging any grip Kagome had on its back.

She slipped, arms coming loose from her lack of energy. The horse moved away, her father looking back and shouting her name. Then she hit the ground, all the air in her lungs going out with a _whoosh_. She rolled over several times, finally stopping when her tumbling body came into contact with a tree trunk.

Kagome lay there, dazed and disorientated. All she could see was a momentary blackness.

Then her senses came back, along with a stiffness amongst her limbs. She moved every inch of her body slowly, making sure everything was intact and operational.

After a few moments of moving herself around, Kagome discovered that she wasn't broken or anything, just very sore.

A branch snapped behind her and something growled, causing her to slowly turn her head around. What she met was the menacing eyes of the wolf demons, staring hungrily at her.

But, the one thing the youkai were looking for wasn't there. Instead of pain, they saw defiance, hatred and determination. Among those emotions was a deep and painful love, winding its way into their minds like a hissing python.

One wolf demon stepped up and glared at her with one malevolent eye. It growled, deep and guttural, baring its fangs for her to get a good look.

Kagome inwardly gulped, but held back the desire to flinch. ' I am not a coward. I will not give into my fear. I will not let my emotions get the better of me!'

Gathering her courage, Kagome stared it back in the eye, glaring just as equally. She wasn't afraid to die, not anymore. Not when she would die for what she believed was right. It was the honourable thing to do.

So now, she was glaring death in the eye, without so much as a flinch of fear.

The demons were taken aback by her fearlessness. Then again, just another reason to kill her. It was a disgrace to have a weak, human girl glaring at them without even a flinch. It was simply infuriating.

Just as they were about to pounce, a shadow stepped out of the darkness. " Stop. She's mine."

The wolf demons let out a whimper and lowered their heads, backing away as the figure stepped closer.

Kagome felt a twinge of fear knot her stomach when she saw who it was. " K-kouga?"

He smirked, looming over her, blue eyes dancing with malice. " Well hello dearest, fancy meeting you here."

She didn't answer.

" I was supposed to deal with your father but I never expected the next person on my agenda to fall right into my hands. You're quite the helpful little one aren't you?"

Kagome looked won and closed her eyes, suppressing the urge to lunge at him, knowing it wouldn't do her any good. " I should have known. . .I should have been more careful."

" Yes, you should have but, you did me a favour so, I appreciate it."

She didn't look at him. ' At least I made a diversion for my friends. Oh kami, please let them be all right.'

A rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up. She was jerked around so she was face to face with the man she despised so much.

A whimper escaped her parted lips but she stifled it, taking on a glare. " I never wanted to help you. I should have known you would have something to do with this. I should have known right away that it was you."

He chuckled. " Saying it won't help you." He turned her around roughly and pushed her onward, grinning as she stumbled. " Now, why don't we go find your father. It will be all the more pleasing for him to die in the presence of his daughter."

Kagome, clenched her fists, anger rolling off her in great waves. " You're evil and cruel."

" Life isn't fair. That's the way the world works." His voice held a mixture of malice and triumph, mixed with something she could not decipher. Yet, it angered her profoundly.

Eyes blazing and fists clenched, Kagome spun on her heel, causing him to stop suddenly and back away. " No guilt. No remorse! No regret! I hear none of these in your voice! You have done terrible things to the people around you. For what? For land and power!"

Kouga stepped towards her, a thunderous expression on his face. " Watch your mouth girl! Regard your betters with respect."

Kagome stared back with an equally frightening expression. " You are one to talk about respect. What respect should I give you when you have done nothing but evil deeds? Your actions have ruined lives and even taken them. Yet, you still go on, believing the future ahead is bright and peaceful. Well, guess what, it isn't that simple! Getting what you want through violence will only lead to suffering."

He glared at her long and hard, something unreadable swimming in his icy blue eyes. " You have breathed your last, wench." He fastened a hand around her throat and lifted her into the air, his other hand resting on her abdomen, ready to rend her limb from limb. " You will die now."

Kagome didn't gulp or even blink. She suppressed the urge to cry and held his gaze in hers. " Shame on you Kouga. You said you loved me once but that was a lie. Just like everything else you said. You have gotten what you want through trickery and deceit. Your honour has gone, along with the good man you once were. Shame on you."

His expression did not change, but the negative emotions in his eyes recoiled as softer ones leaked into the blue depths.

Understanding.

Regret.

Confusion.

Sorrow.

Longing.

She could see it, she could feel it. Her words had stirred something in his heart, something that had been locked away. It was like his soul was being unveiled after years of solitude in darkness.

But as quickly as she saw it, it was gone. A tide if something sinister returned to his eye, causing his glare to return and his grip on her throat tighten. His aura however, did something strange. Instead of filling with malice, it shrank, as if cowering from something. Then, her senses were clogged with evil. Burning, searing evil.

Kagome looked back at his face and saw his skin had paled somewhat, taught from strain. Sweat was starting to break out on his forehead, becoming a glistening sheet of moisture in the darkness.

He was fighting something. But what?

Then, his struggle was over and his face went blank, void of any emotion. He dug his claws into her stomach, tearing through her dress and her skin, letting a stream of warm liquid ooze out of the wound. " Now wench," he declared, voice sounding unnatural. " Die."

" Kagome!"

Thunder resonated through her ears and Kouga dropped her. A horse neighed shrilly near her, followed by an irritated growl. Then, she heard fading hoof beats and the thud of a body beside her. She felt warm liquid on her finger tips and sat up, looking down in confusion. What she saw made her blood run cold.

There lay her father, eyes gazing at her, unseeing and unfocussed. Blood dripped down from a deep wound in his chest, starting to pool around his still, lifeless body.

Kagome let out a cry and pressed her hands to his face, checking for any sign of life in him.

There was none.

The last remnants of warmth were fading from his body. He was dead; gone forever. He wasn't coming back, ever.

Her throat tightened and tears spilled down her cheeks. She cried silently, chest heaving. Her sobs were unheard, but her pain was evident.

She looked up through bleary eyes at Kouga, who had his bloodied claw raised.

" If you wish to kill me, go ahead," Kagome mumbled, jaw clenched in fury.

When he didn't move, she nearly exploded, crying as she screamed at him. " Kill me you bastard! Kill a poor girl with nothing left to live for! Strike me down! End my life!"

His fist came down and clipped the side of her head, sending her crashing to the ground.

" I'm sorry, Kagome," Kouga said quietly.

Those few words he uttered didn't reach her ears, for the world had already faded from memory.

* * *

That is all I can do for now. I will try to update as soon as I can but that won't be for a few weeks.

Peace Out and I love you guys:D


	21. The Reason Why

I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I've just been so tied up with homework, projects and stuff that I haven't had much time. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

_

* * *

_

**The Reason Why**

' Stupid human girl. . .'

It would have been nice if he could have left it at that. She would be just another human, no one worth remembering. Yet, in his heart, he knew he couldn't think of her that way. No, not her. Not that sweet girl with an open-heart and kindness to spare. It would have been utterly cruel for him to think of her as just another being going on about life; she was much more than that.

He sighed, shaking his head slightly. ' Why should I even consider giving my trust to her? I've gone down that road before.'

The image of a woman dressed in fine robes came to mind, her long hair rippling out behind her in some mystic wind. Then, that soon changed to a younger woman, an angelic smile plastered on her bright face.

He grunted, closing his eyes and pressing his back firmly against the tree trunk. ' Stop comparing that wench to your mother. She's nothing like her.' Deep down though, Inuyasha knew he was wrong. He couldn't keep avoiding the truth. Not after what had happened only a few hours ago.

A sliver of pain wedged itself into his heart. It hurt to think of it; everything that had happened throughout his life, all of it, hurt beyond compare. First his family , and then Kagome. Did she have to go? Why couldn't she have stayed, with him?

His thoughts went over to the last time he had seen her, which hadn't been that long ago; the hurt expression she always wore, the pained look in her eyes. Was it all because of him?

He grunted.

Yes.

' I acted so cold and heartless, why wouldn't it be? I treated her like crap, like she was just another tool I could use to seek my own revenge. I guess I forgot she had feelings too.'

Inuyasha blocked off those thoughts and opened his eyes again, watching as the sun set under a blanket of gray clouds.

He sat on his perch for a few moments, revelling in the quiet peace of a late winter sunset. So tranquil and calm; very much unlike the turmoil inside his head.

His head snapped around suddenly, facing the feeble wind that was blowing in from the north. He sent his senses into overdrive, sifting through the many fragrances that graced this gentle air current.

What was that? It was faint but it was there.

He leaned out further, one hand gripping a branch firmly, so he could get a whiff of what he was searching for more easily. There it was again! The salty tang of something unpleasant tickled his nose, causing him to jerk back in realization.

Blood.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree and took off to the camp at a sprint.

Miroku was standing by the horses, a lecherous smile stretching across his bruised face. Sango was furiously polishing her hiraikotsu, a frown masking her features.

They both looked up suddenly when he exploded out of the bushes.

" What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha chose to ignore the question. " Let's go." He quickly untied Cadoc and gave the horse a smack on the rear, causing it to bolt away in a frenzy. Then, Inuyasha took off again without a second glance.

Miroku gave Sango a concerned look and saddled his own horse, hauling himself up just as the taijiya climbed onto Ionn's back.

She secured her boomerang to the saddle then summoned Kirara to her shoulder. " Go slow Inuyasha down so we can catch up." The cat youkai gave a small meow then leapt into the air, bursting into a ball of flame. Once transformed, she took off.

"Come on," Miroku said, spurring Shadow into a gallop. It only took a few minutes for them to catch up to him, a growling Kirara blocking his path.

" Get out of my way, cat," he growled.

Kirara shook her head in response, letting out an equally ferocious growl.

" Inuyasha," Miroku said patiently as he pulled up his horse, " where are you off to in such a hurry?"

The hanyou whirled around, some mysterious emotion flickering into his golden eyes. " Blood, to the north."

" And what's the importance of that?" Sango fixed him with a hard stare.

His glanced at her before turning away and facing Kirara again. " It smells like Kagome's."

Her face paled and Miroku's expression darkened. " Let's hurry."

Inuyasha gave an impatient grunt and broke into a dead run, Kirara beside him and the horses thundering behind. His eyes glowed with pure determination, and an urge to right his wrongs.

' Kagome. . .'

_Warm sunlight graced the green hills with a rippling wave of summer heat. The sweet fragrance of_ _ripe fruit and blossoming flowers danced through the air, tickling the grass with wispy fingers of bittersweet freshness_.

_Bubbling laughter floated up the hill side, mixed in with the shrill neigh of a pony. Farther down the hill, the booming laugh of a man could be heard, followed by more giggles. _

_A small black horse leapt over the hill top and shot down the other side, ears pricked and tail raised._

_A small girl leaned over its neck, her own inky hair billowing out behind her. She looked back, seeming to expect a figure to be chasing but, there was no one. _

_She pulled the pony to a stop and twisted around on its bare back, scanning the wavering sea of grass around her._

_Nothing. _

_Not a single dark head bobbing up the rise._

_Kagome looked back and patted the little mare on the neck. " Good girl, Bess."_

_The pony snorted in response, walking forward, her head low as she cropped_ _at the succulent plants underfoot._

_Kagome threw her head back and let out a contented sigh, inhaling the sweet scents that lingered on the warm air. Her thoughts blew in on a stream of happiness, letting a veil of peace settle on her shoulders. It was nice to not have a care in the world. _

_Suddenly, a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the middle and dragged her off Bess' back. Then, she felt someone pinching her sides and was soon overcome by a fit of giggles._

" _Got you!" _

_Kagome desperately tried to pry her father's hands off but it was no use, he kept on tickling her. _

_Soon enough, the little girl was gasping for breath, and then her father stopped, overcome by his own laughter._

_Then, their mirth ceased and they lay in the grass, gazing up at the zenith. Not far away, Bess let out a small whinny of delight, stamping her hooves and parading around the hillside._

"_Father?" Kagome said as she watched a puffy white cloud transform into a disfigured hand_.

"_Hm?"_

" _What have you learned in all your travels?"_

" _Oh, many things."_

" _Like what?" _

" _You want to hear of all of them?"_

" _The ones with dragons and unicorns and princess'!"_

_He chuckled, gazing across the grass at the distant horizon. " Let's see. I'll start with the Expedition of the Southern Countries--the one I embarked_ _on_ _the year before you were born. _

" _It all began just as any other adventure, although it would end as one of the greatest I'd ever had . . ."_

Kagome put a hand to her head and sat up slowly, trying to calm the aching throb that was present in her temple. Why did it hurt so?

She raised her eyes, letting her gaze sweep across the dank room she was in. The gray walls were bare, covered in black shadows. A small window cast a thin ray of light into the room, cutting a silvery path through the darkness.

Shifting her gaze, Kagome caught the outline of a figure leaning casually against the wall. She gasped and drew back, eyes wide with fear.

" W-who's there?"

Icy blue glinted in the corner. There was a shuffling noise and suddenly, there he was, staring down at her with an emotionless expression.

" I am no bastard," Kouga stated.

Kagome blinked. What? There it was again. That same flickering of emotions in his gaze.

"What do you. . .mean?"

He shook his head and stalked off to face the door. " I don't have much time so I should tell you what you deserve to know."

Kagome stared at the back of his head, her body tense. " Tell me what?"

" Why you're here," he answered.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and she drew back slightly. " Is this a trick? I know you're trying to lure me into something. I won't---" anticipation

" Just shut up and listen! " he barked, spinning around to glare at her. His expression softened when he saw her fear. " I'll tell you everything you want to know. I don't have much time."

She held back her remark and sat down to listen to his tale, a frown firmly planted on her face.

_-------------------------------------------_(( Kouga's POV))_----------------------------------------------------_

_The whining wind echoed through the empty hallways, adding an eerie cry to the silence. Windows rattled and doors slammed_,_ cracking through the quiet like a whip. _

_A small black haired boy hurried along, his icy blue eyes darting from shadow to shadow. He wasn't really afraid though, just searching for something, or someone._

_The whisper of footsteps reached his ears and he quickened his pace. Then came the scent, whisking by on the cold drafts, leaving only a faint trail. Yet, it was enough for this little guy._

_Eyes bright with anticipation, he crept along_, _keeping to the shadows and out of the flickering light of the torches._

_A door squeaked on its hinges around the corner of the next bend. _

_He rounded the corner_, _peeking from the behind the wall to see if anyone was there._

_No one. Not a soul._

_Kouga knew there was more there than the eye could see. He wasn't human after all. His youkai senses gave everything away._

_Sliding along the wall, he pushed open a door that was slightly ajar and eyed the dark space beyond. He shivered. It looked very scary in there; dark shadows piled together to make one giant mass of smothering darkness, blocking out the yellowish light of the flickering flames. _

_Something moved in the corner._

_Kouga pushed the door open all the way, watching as light flooding into the room._

_There!_

" _Found you!" he declared proudly._

_The hanyou pounced on him. " Now I got you!" _

_Kouga squirmed under the other boys' grasp. " That's not fair! Lemme go!" _

" _Make me." _

" _Now!" _

" _Poor sport."_

" _If you don't let me go, I'll punch you!" _

_Inuyasha sprang up and bolted out the door. " You gotta catch me first!" he yelled over his shoulder. _

_Kouga leapt to his feet and ran after the other boy in hot pursuit_. _He loved a challenge. _

_He put on a burst of speed, getting a little closer to the hanyou. A little more and he would be able to tackle him. And just when he was almost upon the other boy, they both collided into something solid blocking their path._

" _You two boys shouldn't be running around like that."_

_Kouga looked up into intense amber eyes and immediately mumbled an apology_. _"Sorry your majesty_. . ._" _

_He was pulled gently to his feet. " Go to your quarters, young Kouga. Your father is looking for you_._"_

_Kouga bowed and backed away, his head bent in respect. Before he reached the end of the corridor, he gave a small wave to the king and his son then turned on his heel and sprinted around the corner_. _He bolted up a flight of stairs and down another corridor, coming to the end of the hall. He pushed open a door to his right and stepped into a dark room._

" _Father?"_

_No answer._

_Kouga shrugged and pulled off his tunic. He grabbed the nightgown off the chair beside his bed and yanked it over his head, pulling his hair out of its ponytail as he did so. Then, he climbed into bed and nestled under the covers, yawning contentedly before slipping off into oblivion. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Loud crashes roused Kouga from his dreamless sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around before remembering where he was. _

_He jumped when the floor beneath him shook violently, followed by a series of loud shouts._

_Kouga bolted off his bed and ran out into the hall. It was dark up here. Everyone was asleep, which surprised him since the noise on the level below was very loud. _

_Ignoring that, he sprinted down the stairs. All the while, the crashes were getting louder, growing in ferocity, making dust fall from the rafters above. _

_The corridor ahead was blocked by a group of women, each of them shaking and gasping in horror. Beyond them, he could just make out flashes of light, and voices. _

" _Naraku, stop this madn— "_

_Another grunt, and then the sound of a body being flung against a wall. _

" _Inutaisho!" one of the women gasped. He guessed that was the queen herself, Izayoi._

_Kouga tried to squeeze past the women but they didn't budge. Either they didn't want to let him through or they just didn't notice he was there._

" _Father!"_

_Kouga recognized that voice. He pushed harder, desperate to see what was going on. The women still wouldn't. One of them looked back, her face streaked with glittering tears. _

" _No, young master. You must not see this. It is not fit for eyes as young as yours."_

" _But I must– I need to know what is going on!" He struggled against her amazingly strong grip. _

_Another turned, her face pained. Her long hair shimmered around her, eyes shining with unshed tears. Her ethereal beauty entranced him. _

" _Kouga, please," Izayoi said quietly. " I want you to go back up to your quarters and go to sleep. Everything will be sorted out in the morning. You need not be here."_

" _But. . ." Kouga paused, his icy blue eyes locked on her dark ones. " You must let me– my father is in there! I can smell his blood. Inuyasha and the king are there also! I need to see. . ."_

" _I know you must be anxious but it will just have to wait. You will only get in the way," she said, her voice still as calm as ever. _

" _No– you don't–I – He's hurt!" The salty smell of fresh blood drifted through the small gapes in the human barrier; his father's blood. _

" _No, Kouga! You must not go in there, please! Do not make a rash decision. You will regret it!" _

_More hands grabbed him around the middle, preventing him from making any progress. The women surrounded him, their sweet, melodic voices lulling him, calming him, telling him he need not see what was going on beyond. It was not important. . ._

_His eye locked on a gap between two of the ladies and he froze. All he could see was the opposite wall, stained with blood. He could hear the struggle clearer now: angry bellows, followed by crunching bones and cackles of insane laughter. Somewhere in the chaos was the cries of a boy pleading for the two opponents to stop. _

_Kouga tore the hands away from him and ripped through the women, not even noticing the blood that spattered his claws or the anguished cry of the woman he had sunk his claws into. _

_He blinked a few times, eyes adjusting before he could properly see what all the commotion was about. _

_His eyes widened and he stepped back. It was then that he noticed the blood on his claws. . .human blood. . ._

_Kouga looked back and met the accusing stares of the ladies-in-waiting, all of them crouched around queen Izayoi, her body lifeless and limp. Blood trickled out from a deep gash in her chest, staining her expensive robes and that of the women holding her._

_He turned back and looked around at the destruction around him, Naraku stood at one end of the room, a malicious smile plastered on his handsome face despite the many wounds that covered his body. Inutaisho stood at the other end, oozing gashes marring his face. His eyes were wide with disbelief and shock._

_Kouga looked back and met intense amber eyes, full of anguish and hatred. _

" _Mother. . .?" Inuyasha's voice was quiet and hesitant, as if he was afraid to say what was true. He looked at the limp women behind Kouga and took a step back, eyes bright with tears. He looked back at Kouga and gazed at his bloodied claws. " You. . ." _

_Kouga winced, knowing what was to come. He felt a lump of guilt form in his stomach. He knew what he had done. He'd done it without realizing, without knowing, without seeing his mistake. For that, he was very, very sorry. _

_Inuyasha's eyes filled with anger, the emotion burning a deep scar on his heart. " You . . .you killed her, hurt her. . .my mother . . .she's gone because of you. It's your fault. . .your fault. . ." Anguished tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_Kouga swallowed hard, lowering his gaze and looking over to his right at Inutaisho. The taiyoukai was gazing at him, his expression stoic. He looked at his father, hoping to see some scolding look, one of disgust, but all he saw was a look of utter amusement. How could his father be so cheerful when his only son had just killed the wife of his dear friend and king? _

_Inuyasha's voice cut through the silence, deep and menacing, despite his young age. Kouga looked back to see amber tinted with red, pupils flickering blue. Was he. . .transforming? Kouga shuddered and took a step back. That was not a good omen at all. _

" _You killed my mother!" Inuyasha screamed, which quickly turned into a piercing howl. He cracked his knuckles and leapt forward, his very being seething with hate. _

" _Inuyasha! No!" Inutaisho leapt forward, arms outstretched as if to catch his son._

" _Fool!" Naraku took the opportunity and surged forward, a deadly grin planted on his face. " Now, I will finally get the power I have waited to get for so long." _

_Kouga watched, his eyes getting wider and wider. Inuyasha barrelling towards him, a look of bloodthirsty malice replacing his usually stubborn demeanor; Inutaisho coming in from the right, his eyes focussed on his maddened son; Naraku charging straight for the taiyoukai, evil laughter spilling from his mouth. _

_He took another step back, raising his hands in defence. If he was going to die a violent end, at least he would go with a fight. Yet, he could feel the fear and guilt. He simply felt like dropping his claws and letting the searing pain of death overcome him. It was what he deserved. . ._

_Kouga looked up, tears of regret in his icy blue eyes. Yet, those turned to tears of shock and disbelief. No. . .this could not be happening, but it was. All too fast, I might add. _

_The two older demons met in a flurry of claws, eyes locked. Blood splattered the floor around them. _

_Then, a bright streak of yellow light tore the two demons apart, causing them to collapse in dark pool of blood. Inuyasha appeared, his power fuelled by rage. He was, unstoppable. _

_Kouga felt sharp claws tear his flesh. Warm liquid trickled down his arm, dropping off his fingertips to add to the crimson mess already staining the floor. He looked up through pained eyes and saw his friend staring back at him, no sign of remorse on his emotionless face. It was at that moment that Kouga knew he was going to die. _

_He closed his eyes tight, and waited for everything to go dark._

_It didn't. _

_The finishing blow was never dealt._

_Kouga opened his eyes a crack and found Inuyasha standing above him, eyes hooded, claws poised to strike. _

" _Remember this, hanyou:_

"_I die tonight, _

_My job unfinished, _

_My wish unanswered. _

_I have lost my fight to an innocent boy, _

_One who is not tainted by the ways of the wicked._

_Yet,_

_As I breathe my last, _

_I vow that his purpose in life will be only to destroy." _

_And with a final choking breath, Naraku left the world of the living. His haunting words hung in the air like a thick veil, suffocating. _

_Kouga looked from his father to Inuyasha, his eyes burning; he had no one left. His family had left him alone in the world. _

_And it was then that he felt deep hatred seep into him. It wound up his legs and constricted his chest like a black python, causing him to choke in disgust. _

_Then, he let out a cry; something was squeezing his heart, twisting with a savage abandon. Slowly, he was feeling all the happiness of the years leading up to his day melting. It was as if whatever had a hold on his heart wanted all the positive emotions to seep away and become dormant. _

_Then, he felt nothing but white hot loathing. Snarling, his eyes locked on Inutaisho._

_With an uncharacteristic growl, he leapt forward, slashing at the vulnerable taiyoukai. The king didn't have a chance. _

_Soon, Inutaisho was still, and Kouga turned around, flicking the blood from his claws. There was just one last victim he had to attend to._

_No, a voice whispered in his head. In time, Kouga. In time. . ._

_-------------------------------------_(( End of Kouga's POV))_ --------------------------------------------- _

Kagome was confused. Hadn't his intention been to tell her why she was here?

Her voice broke the strained silence. " So, why am I here?. . ."

Kouga looked straight at her, his eyes sad. " To complete the process of bringing my father back to life."

" But why me? Why couldn't you– "

" It is because you have the power to purify, Kagome. Without that power, _tamashi_ would not be able to summon my father's soul from within me."

Kagome nodded solemnly. She had already known Kouga had stolen the idol from her fatherShe just never suspected she would be the one who would make everything fall into place; she was the final piece of the puzzle.

A memory ignited. One of her, Miroku and Sango sitting around a fire, drinking hot chocolate from large mugs. . . " I just have one more question, Kouga. How long ago did all this happen?"

Kouga looked down at her. " Two hundred years ago."

'So, it didn't happen twenty years ago. That must have been a coverup; that's why Miroku said that. . .Inuyasha didn't want us to know how long he'd been suffering. . .'

Kagome nodded, meeting his gaze. " You know– "

A shadow fell across his face. " I have to go."

Without another word, he turned, opened the door and disappeared into the corridor beyond. The door closed behind him, a lock clicking as it settled into the frame.

Kagome looked down at her lap, a single tear sliding down her cheek' Inuyasha has been hurting for so long. . .Kouga has been wasting away. . .Sango, Miroku. Everybody has been in constant pain because of Naraku. And now, I am the one who is going to make their lives a living hell.'

She looked up through the window, staring up at the swirling clods above. Why couldn't the world just let her go and forget her name? Why couldn't she just fade away and become a forgotten memory?

Kagome smiled sadly to herself. ' No. I am here for a purpose. Except, my purpose is to create darkness.'

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_** Again, I apologize. Just one thing for the future: Please don't send me reviews telling me to hurry and update. I love the fact that you can't wait to read the next chapter but, it does get annoying when I keep getting reminders to update. I know I should, and I would if I could. If I'm not updating, its for a reason regarding computer problems, school work or family matters

I would really appreciate it, thanks :D

There are two more chapters after this one! The next chapter is **Night of the New Moon**. It'll be up within two weeks.

Toodles!


	22. Night of the New Moon

Okie-dokie, I'm back. It didn't take me that long either! Well, its mainly because there is only aweek left of school so my teacher isn't giving us any big projects. She isn't even giving us much homework!

I can't wait for highschool. . .

Anywho, have fun reading!

* * *

  
**Night of the New Moon**

Light was fading fast; darkness was settling over the land, cloaking everything in shadow.

Inuyasha growled. If he didn't hurry. . . He shook his head and ran faster. He would just have push himself until that time came, which would be in a few minutes.

A chill was settling.

He chanced a glance behind and cursed; a curtain of darkness was catching up, fingers of shadow casting the forest into gloom.

If only he could stay ahead of the night, just until he reached his destination– that castle hidden behind a barrier, smoldering in a massive aura. If he could just go a little bit faster, for a little bit longer. . .

Damn.

The sun slipped under the horizon, giving birth to a night of perpetual darkness.

He transformed all too quickly, becoming that weak human form he despised so much; silver hair blew black in a non-existent wind, black bleeding into it until it was one with the gloom. His claws shrank down to dull round nails. He was powerless.

He stumbled over his feet, going too fast for his human form to handle. He slowed, breathing hard. He forgot how easily a human lost its breath.

Out of the darkness appeared Kirara. She swept underneath him, picking him up off the path and onto her back. Then, she surged on ahead, leading the way to the inevitable.

* * *

Kirara growled, swerving off the path into a secluded pocket of trees. There were obvious signs of a struggle here: bushes lay on their sides, roots exposed to the frigid air;trees surrounding the area had deep gouges in their trunks. One of them even had its outer layer of bark missing.

Sango dismounted from Ionn and examined the claw marks, running her fingers over them. " A wolf did this."

"Yeah," Miroku said, picking up a piece of fur with his staff. " This is definitely from a wolf. A demon at that, judging from the small amount of youki it is giving off."

A little ways off, Inuyasha crouched near the ground, watching at Kirara sniffed at the ground. She growled and motioned to a particularly dark part of soil

Inuyasha looked closer. His eyes widened.

Blood.

Kirara growled again and nudged his side.

He looked up into the glassy eyes of a man. Four deep gashes marred his side, some still oozing thick blood.

" Hey, you two. You should come and have a look at this."

" Wha– oh my. . ." Sango put a hand to her mouth.

Miroku looked down at the dead man grimly. " This must be her father. . ."

He knelt down and ran a hand over the man's face, closing his eyes for the last and final time. " I must offer prayer for his spirit so he can move on."

The other two nodded and stepped back, letting Miroku offer his prayer for the departed soul. He closed his eyes and put a hand before him, then stood up. " Come. Kagome was here not too long ago and so was Kouga, that I am sure of."

Inuyasha mounted Ionn while Sango settled down on Kirara's back. Then, they sped off into the night.

* * *

The castle lay before them, cloaked in a swirling mass of evil. It was quiet, too quiet. No night animals moved about on their nightly business. Not even the wind dared to whisper through the stagnant air hanging around the area.

Sango and Miroku tied the tired horses to a tree hidden behind a dense pocket of growth, inconspicuous. Then, they joined Inuyasha on the hilltop overlooking the castle.

" Come on. Let's go." Inuyasha made to step down the hill but was pulled back by Miroku.

" We can't go charging in like that with you in this state, Inuyasha. We have to think up a plan."

Sango nodded. " He's right, Inuyasha. You're weak– "

" Oh shut up! I can very well protect myself in this form." He shook Miroku's hand off his shoulder and stepped away, turning his back on them. " Besides, you should be more worried about yourself."

Without another word, the hanyou marched off down the hill.

Miroku looked at Sango and shrugged. " No use arguing any further. It wouldn't do any good."

Sango smiled slightly and followed him down the hill.

* * *

A hollow knock pierced the darkness.

Kagome looked up, startled. Was it time already? She scuttled away from the door, wanting only to be left alone in the calm dark of her prison. She said nothing.

The door opened regardless and Kouga entered, his face blank. Flickering light chased away the shadows and filled the small cell with orange light.

Kagome put a hand over her eyes. " Is it time?" she asked quietly.

" Yes," Kouga answered, coming forward and grasping her arm, pulling to her feet. " It is."

She nodded solemnly and followed him out the door and down the corridor. ' I will welcome the darkness.' As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't. There were still things she wanted to do in this world. . .

* * *

The halls were dark and empty. Nothing moved in the darkness, except the three figures slinking blindly along the walls.

It had been easy enough to get in, since all who did never came out alive.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, stubbing his toe on some loose stone for the umpteenth time. He really wished he was back in his true form. Then, he would at least be able to see much better. Also, he had no idea how to get to Kagome. He couldn't pick up her scent, which irritated him a whole lot.

Sango and Miroku knew this and they too weren't very happy. He was a major asset, being the one with the keen senses and instincts. So, they had come to rely on his abilities for a warning that they had to get their defences up. But now that he was in his vulnerable state, they realized just how much they depended on him.

Sango motioned in the darkness for Kirara to go up front, since she was the only one who could lead them at the moment. Without a single meow, the little cat demon scampered up ahead of Inuyasha and planted herself right underneath his feet, causing him to stumble and yet again, stub his toe.

" I'll be dead before the night is over," he muttered darkly.

The others ignored this, of course.

They crept down the halls as quietly as they could, peering around corners and into cold, vacant rooms. The servants and cooks had long since departed from here, leaving the castle eerie and silent.

In Inuyasha's mind, he could see their semi-transparent figures gliding in and out of rooms, just going about their business just as they had two centuries ago. It brought back many pleasant and painful memories.

Kirara hissed quietly and took off at a trot, her tail bobbing behind her.

Without a word, the trio picked up the pace and noiselessly followed, eyes opened as wide as they could go, trying to see what the demon had sensed.

There!

Just around the bend, they could see the glow of flickering torches. It was silent, but, there was light.

Crouching down low, they peered up and down the lit corridor. No one was coming. They were alone. Good.

" Now what?" Miroku mused.

" We follow the corridor I guess," Sango answered.

He nodded. " Yes. That much is obvious. But the question is, which way to we go? What do you think, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou didn't answer. His dark eyes were wide and still, seeing a scene from the past: His childhood.

_Two children tore down the lit corridor, weaving between busy maids. They laughed, running in and out of each other's grasp_. _Then, both of them ran straight into a tall figure standing in the middle of the hall, his long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail. . ._

Inuyasha shook his head, clearing the scene from his vision. He looked back again, hoping to see the transparent figure of this father standing before him. He didn't see anyone.

He sighed in disappointment. That time was long gone. He couldn't rely on that deceased man anymore.

Kirara hissed, her fur standing on end. She made a quick jump out into the hall, only to be pulled back by Inuyasha.

" Get back!" he urged, backing them up until they were concealed by the shadows cast by the torches.

" What? Why are you– " Sango never finished her question, for Miroku had put a finger to her lips. She didn't slap him this time.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, and the sound of someone talking. The voice was deep, cold, cruel. Yet, it held a certain amount of. . .sympathy?

Kouga and Kagome stepped into their line of sight. The girl's face was ashen, her eyes blank and focussed on the floor.

" Kagome. . ." Inuyasha said quietly. She looked the same as when she had run away only a day ago. . .she looked so sad, forlorn. He almost wanted to cry out to her, to say he was sorry, but he held his tongue.

The girl looked up and seemed to be looking right at him. Her eyes widened, arms dropping to her sides. Had she seen them?

" Kagome, let's go. We– What are you looking at?"

Kouga looked down at her shocked face and then into the corridor she was staring at. His icy blue eyes searched, piercing the darkness hungrily.

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango pressed themselves against the wall, hoping they could become part of it. If he saw them. . .Let's put this in Inuyasha's words: They'd be in deep shit.

None of them dared to breathe.

He looked for a long time, even sniffing the air once or twice. Then, with a slight shrug, he grabbed Kagome and dragged her down the corridor and out of sight.

" Now we know which way to go," Miroku said as they crept out and looked down the corridor.

Then, silently, the three crept down the hall.

* * *

" I'm sorry this has to happen to you, Kagome," Kouga said gravely as they walked through the silent corridors.

" Does it _have_ to happen to me?" she answered quietly.

He said nothing for a few moments. Then, he answered, his tone cold and malicious. " What is going to happen _will_ happen, Kagome. You can't change your fate now. It is too late for that."

Kagome glared at his back and looked away. What did he know about fate anyway? His wasn't going to end in bunnies and rainbows, that was for sure.

Torches flickered, casting dances shadows on the bare walls. They passed a dark side corridor, leading off into the bowls of the castle. No firelight penetrated the shadows that cloaked its entrance.

" Kagome. . ."

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look down the corridor. Had she just heard his voice? No. Nonsense. He was not here; he was far away, probably carrying on with his never ending quest for justice. He had probably forgotten she even existed.

But despite her doubts, Kagome could not help hoping that the whisper she had just heard really belonged to him, the man she loved most dearly. She could almost see him standing among the darkness, amber eyes watching her. It was like he was there, right under her nose. Yet, she could not reach him.

" Kagome, let's go. We– What are you looking at?"

Kouga came up beside her and looked down the corridor. His eyes scanned the darkness critically, searching for the culprit that had caught her attention. He sniffed the air.

He shrugged, scowled, and grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly into step.

Kagome looked down that corridor until she could see it no more. She could have sworn she saw four pairs of eyes stare back at her, unblinking, unmoving.

* * *

**_(A:N)_ **Yatta! I am done the second last chapter! One more to go! I am so excited. I'll finally be done with this monster and I can move on and never have to worry about it again!

I get off of school in about a week and I'm not getting tonnes of homework now so, I will be able to get the last chapter up fairly soon. Maybe in two weeks, or three at tops.

Do me a favour and press the blue button below!

Toodles :D


	23. Hello

....Hello! It's me, back from the dead I guess...

So, I'd like to take the opportunity to say that I am and the biggest HYPOCRITE the world has ever seen. I explicitly loathe those who write a story, and then suddenly, right when it's getting good, they stop! Done! That's it, they've had enough, and you're forever left wondering what the bleep happens next?! And then I go, write a story that gets a wondrous response, and leave it....for five years. Or six years, I don't know. Point is it's been a long time since I last touched this fic of mine, and it's about damn time I finish it!

I won't, however, be able to start where I left off. I've been reading it over and over again, and for the life of me I just can't put the last bits of the story into place. It can't be done. It's been way too long. I even have part of the last chapter hidden away on my computer...but I can't finish it. It's just...ugh.

So, in lieu of finishing My Noble Knight as it is, I've decided to re-write it! I plan to keep the setting more or less the same, but I'm going to spice the plot up a little bit. Well, a lot, actually. I'll post it as another story and keep this one up until it's finished. Or I can just take this one down and start fresh...But either way there will be a new and improved fic! I really want to make this up to you guys :/

For anyone who still receives update notices from me, tell me what you think! Feel free to give me a slap upside the head as well.

Toodles until the new fic goes up!


End file.
